EL DESEO DE UN AMOR
by Sayuri1980
Summary: Bella deseaba encontrar un amor que la quisiera por ella no por su riqueza.Edward necesitaba una esposa rica para que lo ayudara con sus deudas.Un reto de Charlie llevo a Bella a la casa de los Cullen fingiendo ser otra persona.TH.ooC.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la historia a otra gran escritora. Yo solo se las doy a conocer por este medio. Espero que la disfruten al igual que yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

**Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer tenía que trabajar un mes sin que nadie supiese quién era en realidad. A cambio, su padre dejaría de buscarle pretendientes. Quería encontrar un hombre que la quisiera por ella misma, no por el dinero que tenía. Pero a Edward Cullen, el primer hombre que se encontró al comenzar su nueva vida, lo único que le interesaba era el dinero. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL DESEO DE UN AMOR<strong>_

**Capítulo Uno**

Los ojos de Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer eran cafés, como los de su padre, pero en aquel momento los de Charlie Swan tenían un brillo malicioso. Isabella estaba enfadada con él, y le miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el sofá.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo -le reprochó.

-¿De qué?-contesto de manera despreocupada Charlie.

-Alec.

Charlie suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ya sé a lo que te refieres -confesó-. Yo lo hice con buena intención.

-No, no me refiero a tus intentos de buscarme novio. De lo que me quejo es de que seas tan rico.

-Muchas veces he pensado en entregar toda mi fortuna a los pobres y vivir de la caridad.-

Su hija le miró fijamente.

-Nunca sé si los hombres me quieren por mí misma o por tu dinero. Daba la impresión de que Alec estaba locamente enamo rado de mí, y yo... le iba cogiendo cariño. ¡Y luego averiguo que sólo quería comprometerse conmigo para poder llegar a ser tu socio en los negocios! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir tal cosa? ¡Además, tra bajando en una empresa de computadoras que te hace la competencia!

Su padre se acercó a la ventana.

-Mira qué sol. Fíjate, ¡ya estamos en primavera!

-No cambies de conversación.- Él se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, cariño, tú no eres nada fea.

-Tampoco soy pobre, y ése es el problema.

-Alec no parecía un mal partido.

Así que había sido cosa suya, pensó Bella, como le gustaba que le llamaran. Su padre le había presentado a Alec Vulturi en una fiesta. Charlie Swan pensaba que, a los veintiséis años, su única hija ya estaba preparada para el ma trimonio. Así, sin ningún disimulo, se había pasado todo el año pre sentándole posibles pretendientes para que ella eligiera. Quizás, si su madre no hubiera muerto, su padre no se habría molestado tanto. Pero de hecho, estaba dispuesto a casarla como fuera, y no iba a atender a razonamientos.

Alec Vulturi parecía un buen partido. Se trataba de un joven ejecutivo de una empresa de computadoras, y Charlie se había fijado en él en una conferencia de informática. Su padre le había llevado a casa para que le conociera Bella, con el mismo orgullo con el que un perro de caza muestra su presa.

Alec, por su parte, había cortejado a Bella con notable entusiasmo, pero ella había reaccionado fríamente entre sus brazos. Ningún hombre había conseguido excitarla nunca. Bella era virgen, pero estaba segura de que podía ser muy apasionada. Le encantaban la velocidad, las emociones fuertes, y muchas cosas que su padre aseguraba que serían su perdición.

Después de romper su compromiso con Alec, no había vuelto a verle. De eso hacía ya un mes. Se había marchado un par de se manas a Francia, y había vuelto muy morena, un tanto amargada y llena de rencor hacia su padre. Ahora volvía a aburrirse, y sus discusiones con él se habían convertido en una manera como cual quier otra de romper el tedio.

-Quiero que me quieran por mí misma -murmuró.

-Yo te quiero -replicó su padre.

-Entonces, demuéstralo. ¡Deja de presentarme buenos partidos!

-¡Dios mío! Lo único que quiero es ver crecer a mis nietos.

-Entonces, adóptalos.

Charlie la miró enfadado.

-Deberías avergonzarte, quejándote por ser rica. A muchas mujeres les gustaría estar en tu lugar.

-¡Pues a mí me gustaría ser pobre para variar! -gritó Bella poniéndose de pie-. Y tener la oportunidad de que alguien me ame sin tener en cuenta mi dinero.

-Pues adelante -replicó Charlie-. Te desafío. Si crees que es tan maravilloso ser pobre, pruébalo. Yo empecé sin nada, pero tú has crecido rodeada de comodidades. Veamos si eres capaz de de senvolverte sin ellas durante un mes. Vive sin dinero, trabaja para mantenerte. Y si puedes arreglártelas un mes entero sin decirle a nadie quién eres o lo que vales, te dejaré tranquila en la cuestión del matrimonio, no lo volveré a mencionar. Te doy mi palabra. Bella se mordió los labios. Los ojos le brillaban con malicia.

-Un mes, ¿no?

-Un mes.

-¿En qué podría trabajar?

-Eres licenciada en Historia.

-Hay muchos licenciados en Historia.

Charlie se quedó pensativo.

-Sí, pero creo que podrías hacer algo. Conozco a una señora encantadora que se dedica a escribir relatos de amor históricos. Vive en el norte, cerca del lago Lanier.

-¿En Gainesville? -preguntó ella. Su padre asintió, y Bella le miró fijamente.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer yo?

-Ayudarle a buscar documentación para su próximo libro. Harry Black me habló de ello ayer mientras estábamos en la reunión del comité del colegio. Él conoce a Edward Cullen, el banquero de Charleston. La escritora es la madre de Cullen. Ella vive sola, con una criada.

A Bella la idea le parecía cada vez mejor. Conocía el lago Lanier. Era un lago artificial, el más grande de Georgia. Muchos de sus amigos corrían en los Rallies que se celebraban en el circuito de Atlanta, muy cerca de allí, y Jacob Black tenía una casa enorme en el lago, donde ella había estado varias veces.

-¿Es una escritora? ¿Escribe bajo seudónimo?

-Sí. Su verdadero nombre es Esme Cullen, pero escribe como Anne Platt.

Bella exclamó:

-¡Pero si yo he leído libros suyos! ¡Es una de mis autoras preferidas!

-Razón de más para que aceptes el trabajo -dijo su padre alegremente-. ¿Quieres que llame a Harry Black para ver si tiene su número de teléfono? Y no te preocupes, no revelaré tu secreto, solamente diré que conozco una persona que está cualificada para el puesto.

-Me parece bien. Te demostraré que no soy una frívola muchacha de la alta sociedad.

Charlie la miró sonriente, con orgullo.

-Pero tienes clase, como tu madre.

-Ella era guapísima.

Su padre asintió.

-La criatura más hermosa del mundo. Todavía la echo de menos, tú lo sabes. Pero bueno, vamos a poner esto en marcha. Diciendo esto, descolgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, un viernes lluvioso, Bella conducía hacia la gran residencia del Esme Cullen. Era una casa hecha de piedra y madera, tan bonita como su maravilloso entorno natural,. Más allá se extendía el lago, con un embarcadero y una cala privados. Lo demás era todo campo abierto, colinas y bosques de pinos. Llevó la maleta al porche y llamó al timbre. Le abrió la puerta una mujer menuda y delgada.<p>

-Soy Milly -dijo presentándose-. La señora Cullen está en el salón. ¿Quiere seguirme?

Bella oyó un ruido en el pasillo. Miró, y vio a una muchachita de unos diez años, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, que la observaba a cierta distancia.

-Hola -la saludó Bella con una sonrisa-. Soy Marie Dwyer.

No dijo el apellido de su padre, «Swan».

La niña, que parecía muy tímida, la miró muy seria.

-Hola -dijo después de un momento.

-Ésta es una casa preciosa -dijo Bella-. ¿Vives aquí con la señora Cullen?

-Es mi abuela.

Aquella niña era demasiado seria, demasiado formal. ¿Por qué viviría con su abuela? ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? ¿Sería hija de Edward Cullen, el hombre que su padre había mencionado?

-Por aquí, señorita.

Bella se despidió de la niña y siguió a la sirvienta.

Esme Cullen era una mujer de pelo gris, alta y delgada, de mirada viva, Estrechó la mano de Bella con afabilidad.

-Tú debes ser Marie -dijo sonriente-. ¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido! Sencillamente, no puedo escribir y buscar documentación al mismo tiempo, y en estos momentos estoy trabajando con la realeza inglesa. ¿Qué información tienes sobre los Plantagenet y los Tudor?

Bella sonrió entusiasmada.

-De hecho, sólo unas nociones, aunque los reyes ingleses siempre me han fascinado. Pero he traído mis libros de historia, buscaré lo que necesite. ¿Qué le parece?

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Va a quedarse a vivir aquí? -preguntó la muchachita des de la puerta.

Bella se volvió. Allí estaba la niña. Sus modales eran propios de alguien mayor de lo que ella era, y en sus ojos no había ninguna expresión de alegría.

-Sí -respondió Esme afectuosamente-. Pasa, Amanda, ésta es Marie Dwyer. Va a ayudarme con las investigaciones para mi nuevo libro.

-Ya me ha dicho cómo se llamaba en el vestíbulo -murmuró Amanda.

-Sí, pero tú no me dijiste el tuyo. ¿Sabes que Amanda significa «merecedora de amor»? Era el segundo nombre de mi madre. La niña abrió sus grandes ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿De verdad? Mi madre está muerta.

-También la mía -dijo Bella-. Te sientes muy sola sin tu madre, ¿verdad?, pero por lo menos tienes a tu abuela.

Amanda inclinó la cabeza, estudiando atentamente a la recién llegada. Bella iba vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey. Había procurado buscar la ropa apropiada, y decidió no llevar ningún vestido caro, sólo prendas corrientes que no hicieran sospechar a nadie. Pero con su habitual estilo personal, se había puesto un poncho mexicano como abrigo.

-Es precioso -exclamó Amanda señalando el poncho-. Parece un arcoiris.

-Una amiga me lo trajo de México. Puedes ponértelo cuando quieras si te gusta.

A Amanda se le iluminó la carita. Pero luego bajó la cabeza.

-Papá no me dejará -murmuró-. Ni siquiera me deja que me ponga pantalones vaqueros. Dice que no quiere que me convierta en un marimacho.

«Tu padre debe ser un poco raro», pensó Bella; pero naturalmente, no dijo nada.

-Mi hijo es banquero -le confió Esme-. Es mi único hijo vivo. Hubo otro chico, pero nació muerto. Edd es lo único que tengo ahora. Su esposa murió hace algunos años.

Milly apareció llevando una bandeja con café y un pastel. Era muy raro que Esme no hubiese llamado a su fallecida nuera por su nombre. Pero aquello no era asunto suyo, y a ella no le gustaba meterse en la vida de nadie. El hijo debía ser abominable. Se alegraba de que no viviese en la casa del lago. Por un momento, había temido que su padre estuviese intentando buscarle pareja otra vez, pero rápidamente rechazó la idea.

Bella y Esme pasaron una tarde muy agradable, conociéndose la una a la otra. Sorprendentemente, Amanda se quedó con ellas; parecía sentirse atraída por Bella. Bella, a su vez, sentía un cierto afecto por la niña, porque había experimentado su misma soledad cuando murió su madre y su padre se encerró en su traba jo sin dedicarle nada de su tiempo. Quizás aquél era el problema de Amanda también.

A la hora de dormir, Bella ya tenía una cierta idea sobre el plan de trabajo de Esme. Hojeo sus libros antes de meterse en la cama, y extrajo algunas notas para enseñárselas a Esme a la mañana siguiente.

Le gustaba su habitación. Las ventanas daban al lago y estaba amueblada en estilo provenzal. Ya se sentía como en casa. Iba a demostrarle a su padre de una vez por todas que podía arreglárse las perfectamente sin su dinero. Después de lo de Alec, no quería más compromisos arreglados.

Ni siquiera lloró cuando él le dijo claramente que el matrimonio no se celebraría si no se asociaba con su padre. Su orgullo le había dolido mucho más que su corazón.

Suspiró y alejó a Alec de sus pensamientos. Aquella noche no estaba tranquila, no podía conciliar el sueño. Debía ser el ambiente nuevo, las cosas nuevas que la rodeaban, o quizás era por la tormenta que se había desatado fuera. Decidió ir a la cocina y prepararse una taza de chocolate. Quizá algo caliente la ayudara a dormir.

El pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras. Debía ser ya cerca de la medianoche. El resto de la casa estaba en silencio, todo el mundo dormía. La oscuridad era rasgada de vez en cuando por el resplandor de los relámpagos. Orientándose por la claridad de uno de los relámpagos, corrió hasta el vestíbulo, continuó por el pasillo... y chocó directamente con una enorme barrera que le hizo caer al suelo.

Bella le empezó a odiar en ese mismo instante. Desde luego, lo último que él habría esperado sería encontrarse a una mujer en el pasillo a las doce de la noche. Por otra parte, ella tampoco esperaba encontrarse con un desconocido que parecía haber surgido de la tormenta.

-Por todos los... -exclamó una voz tan profunda y tenebrosa como un trueno-. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Bella se apartó de la cara sus largos mechones castaños. El rostro que iluminó un relámpago era propio de la novela Jane Eyre. Era alto y fuerte. El hombre más grande que había visto en toda su vida. En la mano llevaba un maletín y un paraguas negros. No llevaba sombrero, su pelo era cobrizo único, nunca había visto un color asi, y lo tenía muy alborotado. Vestía un traje azul mil rayas, y los ojos, que apenas podía ver bajo unas cejas pobladísimas, brillaban por la furia.

-¿Es que no sabes mirar por dónde vas? -replicó Bella, de masiado temblorosa para levantarse-. ¡Ibas andando como un tren de carga! Pensándolo bien, hasta pareces uno.

-Levántese de ahí.

-¡Sí señor! -respondió ella en tono fingidamente cortés, poniéndose de pie.

No le gustaba cómo la miraba aquel hombre, así que se abrochó mejor la bata. Estaba descalza.

-¿Y bien? -estalló él.

-Eso -replicó ella con una cándida sonrisa- es un tema demasiado profundo. Y tú pareces un hombre bastante frívolo. ¿Eres un invitado o un ladrón?

Le miró de arriba a abajo. Daba la impresión duque estaba a punto de explotar.

-Serías un ladrón mastodóntico. Muchacho, me encantaría verte intentando escabullirte de alguien. Su sonrisa no pareció impresionarle demasiado. Dejó el maletín en el suelo.

-¿Me puede decir quién es usted?

-La señorita Jane Eyre*, señor -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. He venido para ser la institutriz de la niña y para intentar conquistarle.

-Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerlo -murmuró él acariciando su barba sin afeitar-. Seis horas viajando en avión, después dos reclamando el equipaje... Señorita, si no quiere pasar el resto de la noche en la comisaría más próxima, será mejor que me conteste inmediatamente.

-Hay un teléfono en el salón -sugirió ella-. Te buscaré el número.

Él avanzó hacia ella y Bella retrocedió.

-¡Vamos a ver! -dijo ella tropezando-. Mucha calma. Te vas a hacer daño.

-No, maldita sea-dijo él hoscamente, y continuó avanzando.

-¡Señora Cullen! -gritó Bella, corriendo hacia la habita ción de la señora.

-¿Qué?

Esme salió al pasillo, con expresión sobresaltada y somnolienta. Miró a Bella, que se refugiaba contra la pared, y luego a aquel hombre enorme y desagradable, que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Edward! -exclamó sonriendo-. Qué sorpresa tan agradable en una noche tan espantosa como ésta. ¡Ven aquí para que te vea, querido! Ya veo que has conocido a Marie Dweyer -continuó sonriendo a Bella, que seguía apoyada en la pared-. Marie, éste es mi hijo, Edward.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Éste es su hijo?

Resultaba dificil creer que fueran madre e hijo, tan distintos como eran.

-¿Quién es ella? -le preguntó a su madre fríamente.

-Bueno, querido... -empezó Esme.

-¿Quién?

-Marie Dweyer -dijo Esme con exasperación-. ¿No te acuerdas de que estaba buscando a una persona que se encargara por mí de la documentación de mi próximo libro?

Se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella.

-¿Y cómo la encontraste?

-En las Páginas Amarillas -murmuró Bella-. En la sección de «Asociaciones de investigadores brillantes».

Él le dirigió una mirada desagradable. Insistió. ¿Madre?

Esme suspiró.

-Fue gracias a un amigo tuyo, Harry Black. Conocía a una persona que conocía a alguien...

-¿Y tiene credenciales?

-Soy licenciada en Historia -dijo Bella dulcemente-. Ya no te va a servir de nada fingir hostilidad hacia mí. Es evidente que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, aunque no lo quieras admitir. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron fue como una especie de chispazo...

Él dijo algo entre dientes que Bella se alegró de no haber en tendido. Cogió el maletín y el paraguas.

Esme trataba de no sonreír.

-Edward, no te atrevas a espantar a mi nueva ayudante -dijo después de un momento-. No puedo escribir este libro yo sola, y la necesitaré aquí durante un mes por lo menos.

-¿Un mes?

-Nos hará compañía a Amanda y a mí. A Amanda le cae muy bien.

Así que aquél era el padre de la niña, pensó Bella. Edward Sin Corazón. Daba la imagen del típico hombre de negocios que sólo se dedica a ellos. No era extraño que la niña pareciese tan in trovertida. Con un padre así, no tenía otra salida.

-Yo suponía que los niños eran intuitivos -murmuró él.

-Me alegro mucho de gustarte -dijo con dramatismo-. A mí también me gustas. Los hombres sombríos siempre han tenido un especial atractivo para mí.

Una vez más, pareció que iba a estallar. Su madre, tratando de suavizar la situación, se puso rápidamente delante de Bella.

-Bueno, cariño -le dijo a Edward suavemente-, es muy tarde y debes estar cansado. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? ¿Puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana?

-Sí -dijo él-. ¿Y podrías, por favor, mantener a Jane Eyre fuera de la vista mientras mis invitados estén aquí?

-¿Invitados? -preguntó Esme.

-Carmen y Tanya Denali. Llegan mañana de Atlanta. Esme suspiró, sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

-Tus amigos son siempre bienvenidos.

-Te acostumbrarás a ellos -le prometió él.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme -respondió con resignación.

-Me imagino que una de ellas es tu novia. Está bien, quiero que sepas que me acabas de destrozar el corazón. Yo, que me había enamorado de ti a primera vista... Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – Comento Bella, moviendo las pestañas de una manera coqueta.

Él fue a hablar, luego hizo un violento ademán y se marchó. Esme no pudo reprimir ni un momento más la risa y soltó una gran carcajada.

-Oh, Bella, eres tan graciosa... Nunca le he visto ponerse así.

-No creo que nadie le haya visto. Dios mío, me dio un susto de muerte cuando me lo encontré. Yo recordaba que tenía un hijo, pero no me dijo que llegaría esta noche.

-Se me olvidó con la emoción de tu llegada. Me insinuó que quizás invitaría a Tanya y a su madre a pasar un fin de semana aprovechando que estaban viendo a unos parientes de Atlanta. Ya sabes que está muy cerca.

Por un momento pareció preocupada. Suspiró.

-Carmen Denali, aquí. No me puedo creer que haya estado tanto tiempo al aire libre arriesgándose a que se le estropee su blanco cutis.

-¿Quién es su novia? -preguntó Bella.

-Tanya. Es una niña de mamá. Oh, Dios mío, las Denali aquí. Y yo que quería empezar a trabajar mañana... No importa. Vámonos a dormir, querida. Quizás podamos hacer algo aunque estén aquí.

-Esta noche he estado tomando unas notas -dijo Bella mientras se encaminaban a las habitaciones-. Me parece que he encontrado un período muy interesante en la formación de la dinastía de los Tudor. ¿Le serviría eso?

Los ojos de Esme se iluminaron.

-¡Perfecto! Puedo dedicarle un libro posteriormente a los Plantagenet. Naturalmente, empezaremos por ahí. Por la mañana podemos hacer un primer esquema. Va a resultar muy interesante.

-Eso espero -dijo Bella, mirando inquieta hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes, somos dos contra él -prometió Esme-. Lo único que desearía yo es que alguna vez viniera sólo para dedi ar algo de su tiempo a Amanda. Edward sólo viene los fines de semana, y Amanda ha vivido toda su vida conmigo. Edward se divorció de su madre hace años, y él consiguió la custodia, pero vive en Charleston, y no tiene a nadie con quien dejarla... Su madre ha muerto, ya lo sabes.

-¿Y por qué no se encarga Tanya de ella? -preguntó Bella. Esme pareció horrorizada.

-¿Tanya? ¿Cuidar de un niño?

Bella empezaba a formarse una idea de las llamadas «amigas» de Edward.

-Siento que Edward te haya molestado -dijo Esme, dejan do el tema de Tanya, como si le molestara.

-Desde luego, hay que reconocer que lo que menos se podía esperar era encontrarme a mí deambulando por el pasillo. Iba a prepararme una taza de chocolate, pero después de todo este jaleo, estoy tan cansada que creo que me quedaré dormida sin tomar nada.

-Te encantará este lugar cuando deje de llover. Hace cuatro años que vivo en el lago, y ahora no lo cambiaría por nada. Es muy tranquilo, y cuando llega el buen tiempo, que será pronto, el lago se llena de barcos.

-He visto el lago desde la carretera muchas veces.

Bella dijo aquello por no mencionar la enorme casa de su amigo Jacob, que estaba justo en el lago.

-Provee de agua potable a Atlanta y la zona urbana, al mismo tiempo que es un centro de recreo maravilloso. ¿He acertado? Esme sonrió.

-Dios mío, parece que ya tienes muchos conocimientos sobre esta región. Que duermas bien, querida.

-Usted también.

Bella echó una rápida ojeada al vestíbulo antes de meterse en su habitación. Edward Cullen le iba a causar problemas y tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas amigas iban a complicar las cosas también. Su seguridad acerca de no descubrir su verdadera identidad empezaba a debilitarse. Tendría que estar alerta en todo momento, o sería descubierta. Empezaba a darle la impresión de que aquel trabajo no iba a ser tan bueno como esperaba.

¡Bueno!, pensó con un suspiro ya acostada, quizás al día siguiente las cosas mejorarian.

* * *

><p>Pero no fue así. El día amaneció cálido y luminoso, y Edward Cullen y su madre estaban tomando el desayuno en el patio cuando Bella llegó. La mirada que le dirigió fue paralizante.<p>

La miró de arriba a abajo con sus profundos ojos verdes. Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de algodón en el que se leía: «¡Bésame, soy un sapo!» La oscura melena le caía por la espalda. Aunque Bella no era tan guapa como su madre, poseía unas facciones muy delicadas y un cuerpo perfecto. Normal mente vestía con elegancia, pero aquel día, sin embargo, se había puesto su camiseta más desenfadada con la esperanza de sacar de quicio al señor Don Perfecto. Y así ocurrió.

-¿Sueles vestirte siempre de esa manera? -preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, sí, cuando no estoy desnuda.

Le miró. Llevaba un traje oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Bella habría apostado cualquier cosa a que tenía sus armarios llenos de trajes similares.

-¿Quieres otro huevo, Edward? -preguntó Esme apresuradamente.

Marie se sentó y se sirvió un café y tostadas.

-No, gracias -dijo sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

-¿Intentas averiguar mi talla? -preguntó Bella-. Uso la treinta y ocho en pantalones y la mediana en camisas. Y no llevo nada debajo.

Edward se puso colorado.

-Tu manera de comportarte no tiene nada de divertido -dijo secamente-. Y no quiero exponer a mi hija a escuchar comentarios como ése.

-Amanda todavía no ha bajado -dijo Bella-. Y tú no eres más que un crío. Por cierto, la señora Cullen me ha dicho que eres banquero.

-Sí -dijo él, como si le repugnase hablar con ella.

-¡Qué emocionante! -murmuró Bella reprimiendo un bos tezo.

-¿Dónde estudiaste la carrera? -preguntó Edward cambiando de conversación.

-En la Universidad de Georgia.

-¿Te especializaste en algo?

-En realidad no. Me gusta la historia en general.

-¿Estás preparada entonces para ser una ayudante de documentación? ¿Tienes referencias?

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Mira, mi cualificación es satisfactoria para tu madre.

-Claro que sí -le apoyó Esme-. Edward, nunca te he visto comportarte así con un invitado.

-Nunca hemos tenido una invitada como ésta -dijo él, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Lo siento por ti. Pero por fin, aquí me tienes.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada -murmuró Edward-. Si tengo que soportar cinco minutos más a Jane Eyre, creo que me voy a volver loco y voy a utilizar algún instrumento cortante.

-¡Qué pervertido! -exclamó Bella-. Los hombres que llegan a eso suelen estar salvajemente excitados. ¿Es que por casualidad intentabas seducirme mientras te terminabas de comer los huevos fritos?

Esme se tuvo que dar la vuelta, ocultando la risa con una servilleta.

-Tengo los mismos deseos de seducirte que tendría un viejo de ochenta años moribundo.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes, ya te dolerá cuando te des cuenta -le gritó Bella.

Edward salió dando un portazo, y Esme soltó una carcajada.

-Pobre Edward -dijo finalmente-. Es tan dominante con las mujeres...

-Pero no conmigo. Me considero un espíritu libre. De hecho, odio a los hombres.

-¿Tienes alguna razón?- Bella sonrió.

-Sí, un prometido que se convirtió en Lobo. Rompí con él, y ahora estoy intentando recuperarme.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también. Me había hecho a la idea de sentar la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, tengo veintiséis años, no me vendría mal una familia, un marido, hijos...Pero voy a necesitar bastante tiempo para olvidar lo que ocurrió.

-Todavía eres joven, querida -dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad -asintió Bella-. ¿Dónde vamos a trabajar? ¿Dentro?-Diciendo esto miró con picardía hacia la casa.

-Eso no sería una medida inteligente, ¿verdad? -dijo Esme riendo-. No quiero que Edward y tú terminen tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

-Sólo algunas piezas del mobiliario -protestó Bella-. Bueno, no se preocupe señora Cullen, terminaré por acostumbrarme a él. Uno se acostumbra a cualquier cosa.

Esme rió alegremente.

-No me llames de usted, tutéame. Y sí, creo que te acostumbrarás a mi hijo, y él a ti, con un poco de tiempo. Le vendrá bien darse cuenta de que no todas las mujeres están dispuestas a obedecer su palabra. Ya que hace tan buen día voy a coger mi cuaderno. Mientras, puedes ir por los libros que has traído.

-Ahora mismo voy por ellos.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde bajaba por la escalera cargada de libros. Afortunadamente, no se encontró con el señor de la casa<p>

-Amanda está tardando bastante en aparecer- comentó Bella mientras se sentaba.

-Sí, es normal -contestó Esme-. Tiene vacaciones en el colegio, las vacaciones de primavera. No suele levantarse hasta las once.

Suspiró.

-Pobre niña, se siente muy sola. Edward tiene tan poco tiempo...

-Podría dedicarle tiempo si quisiera. Mi infancia también fue muy solitaria. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía la edad de Amanda. Para mi padre fue un golpe horrible. En vez de refugiarse en mí, se refugió en su trabajo. Hasta que yo tenía casi veinte años, no cayó en la cuenta de que debía atender a su hija. Ahora estamos más unidos, pero hubo un gran espacio en blanco entre nosotros cuando murió mamá.

-Me temo que la vida de Edward se limita a su trabajo. Su mujer no era el tipo de persona que él necesitaba. Lauren era una mujer amante de las emociones, no la más adecuada para formar un hogar. Odiaba a los niños. Si Edward no la hubiera amenazado con publicarlo en la prensa, habría abortado. Le abandonó en cuanto nació Amanda. Se mató años más tarde en un accidente de coche.

-¿Amanda llegó a conocerla?

-No. Lauren consideraba a Amanda como una carga. No es una niña guapa, pero es muy dulce y tiene buenos sentimientos. Lauren nunca habría llegado a quererla, no tenía ningún instinto maternal.

-Qué triste -murmuró Bella-. Pero es todavía más triste que su padre le muestre tan poco cariño. Algún día se arrepentirá.

-Es lo más seguro. Pero él no escucha los consejos de nadie, querida.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-Sigue intentando picarle, Bella. Quizá le venga bien.

-Oh, eso no me cuesta nada de trabajo. Creo que le irrita hasta mi misma existencia.

* * *

><p>Estaban sumidas en su trabajo, discutiendo las posibilidades de personajes literarios durante el reinado de Enrique VII, cuando Amanda bajó. Bella pensó que Esme tenía razón. La niña no tenía nada de guapa. Era larguirucha, delgada, tímida, a excepción de unos enormes ojos color verde que le comían la cara. Probablemente, cuando creciera, sorprendería a todo el mundo convirtiéndose en una belleza. Muchas veces los patitos más feos se convertían en los más hermosos cisnes.<p>

-Buenos días -saludó Bella alegremente. Amanda le sonrió.

-Buenos días, señorita Marie. Buenos días, abuela.

-¿Has desayunado ya? -preguntó Esme.

-No, abuela -murmuró la pequeña. Se sentó. Iba perfectamente peinada con dos trenzas, y su blusa estaba inmaculada.

-¿Y por qué no has tomado nada? -insistió Esme.

-No quería molestar a Milly para que hiciera sólo para mí -dijo Amanda tímidamente.

-Es una tontería. A Milly no le importa en absoluto. Para eso la pagamos. Anda, Amanda, ve y pídele lo que quieras.

-Pero si no tengo hambre -insistió la niña. Esme suspiró profundamente.

-Oh, Amanda, estás en los huesos.

-Es verdad -intervino Edward uniéndose a ellas. Observó a su hija con mirada seria.

-Entra en casa y come -dijo brevemente.

-Sí, papá -murmuró Amanda.

Se levantó y se fue sin levantar los ojos.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Qué manera de tratar a un niño! -dijo Bella dulcemente-. Te comportas con la diplomacia de un lanzacohetes.

-No es asunto tuyo -contestó él fríamente mirándola con dureza. Bella se puso de pie.

-Entérate de una cosa -dijo—, puedes darle órdenes a Amanda, pero yo soy mayorcita y no soy tu hija. Estoy aquí para trabajar, no para...

-¿Entonces por qué no trabaja, señorita Dwyer, y me deja a mí la educación de mi hija?

-Señor Cullen...

-Supongo que su trabajo incluye la investigación, no la psicología infantil -continuó Edward, sin dejar intervenir a su madre.

Bella le dirigió una mirada centelleante.

-Mi padre era como tú. Todo trabajo, todo hielo. Me eduqué gracias a la amabilidad de los vecinos. Me pregunto cómo te sentirás cuando Amanda sea lo suficientemente mayor como para marcharse de casa y si, te dirá las mismas cosas que yo le dije a mi padre. Y creeme no querras saber exactamente cuales fueron mis palabras. Edward la miró y se fue dando un portazo.

-Oh, Dios mío -murmuró Esme.

-Lo siento. Me hace perder los estribos. Una vez tuve que decirle unas cuantas verdades a mi padre. Ahora nos llevamos bien, pero las cosas no han sido siempre así. Tu hijo es como él.

-Sí, bueno, siento todo esto -dijo Esme-. Aunque sea mi hijo reconozco que no se puede trabajar muy a gusto teniéndole cerca.

-La verdad es que no tengo ningún derecho a decirle todas esas cosas. Si te parece conveniente, me disculparé.

-¡Para alimentar más su orgullo! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Bella rió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Amanda volvió un poco después, un tanto avergonzada, aunque contenta.<p>

-Papá se ha sentado conmigo mientras desayunaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba con él. Hasta ha estado hablando conmigo.

Bella y Esme intercambiaron una mirada burlona antes de volver al trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>No que no? Le calaron las palabritas de Bella, a este Edward Snob, en fin, esta es la segunda historia que subo, y no la actualizare diario, gracias a todas aquellas chicas que continuen conmigo en esta magnifica historia, creanme estos, daran mucho de que hablar...<strong>

**Como saben El Baile de cenicienta termina mañana, y queria dejarles una probadita de la nueva historia, espero y les atraiga.  
><strong>

**Los dias de actualizacion seran Martes y Sabados, espero sus comentarios al respecto.. Nos leemos pronto**... ª.ª


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas! Estoy mas que feliz, por que veo que les atrae la historia, y creanme apenas viene empezando.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me siguen desde El Baile de Cenicienta, Umee-chan,bere cullen,rumpelsinki, ExodoOo... **

**Los personajes pertenecen a nta querida Step Meyer y la historia a otra gran escritora...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>**

Esme estaba tomando notas en su cuaderno, y Amanda juga ba muy tranquila con una muñeca, mientras Bella leía sus libros buscando información sobre los Tudor. Pero su mente estaba muy lejos, volviendo una y otra vez a la conversación sostenida con Edward.

-Me dijiste que siempre te había fascinado la historia de los monarcas ingleses. ¿Por qué? -preguntó de pronto Esme.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a la señora la verdad; que la historia de su propia familia se remontaba a la época de los Plantagenet y los Tudor. Pero aquello la habría delatado demasiado.

-Yo tenía un primo que era inglés -dijo. Aquello no era ninguna mentira.

-¿Alguno que te hiciera perder la cabeza?

Bella sonrió mordiéndose los labios, pensando en su «primo» Ricardo «Corazón de León» y su importancia histórica.

-Se podría decir que sí -asintió.

-A ver si me hablas de él alguna vez. Esme suspiró mientras ojeaba sus anotaciones.

-Me va a costar un triunfo empezar con esto. Sólo tengo perfilados los personajes principales. Marie, me encanta el tío Jasper.

-¿El que consiguió que Enrique VII accediera al trono? Estoy encontrando muchas cosas sobre él. En grandes líneas se puede decir que tuvo una participación activa en la guerra de las Dos Rosas y que levantó al ejército para que se enfrentara a Ricardo III y pu diera acceder al trono su sobrino Enrique, de la casa de Lancaster. Cuando Ricardo murió, Enrique se casó con la hija de éste, Isabel de York, poniendo fin a la guerra de las Dos Rosas, que como sabes era una guerra entre las familias de York y Lancaster.-

Esme se la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-Tendrás los detalles anotados, ¿verdad?

-No tan bien como yo quisiera -confesó Bella-. Hay todavía muchas incógnitas sobre Jasper que aun no se han despejado. Pero parece ser que vivió hasta edad muy avanzada, y que aun que perdió su fortuna en la guerra, volvió a rehacerla tiempo después.

Esme se quedó pensativa.

-Qué hombre tan fascinante. ¿Te imaginas...?

-¿Por qué no? De él se podría extraer un personaje de ficción perfecto. Y este período es fascinante, como verás cuando profundicemos un poco más. Me siento tan atraída por ello que casi me parece que sería capaz de vivirlo con la imaginación.

-Deberías probar a escribir -le dijo Esme-. Yo experimento eso mismo con mis personajes y las épocas en las que viven. Es la primera vez que me intereso por este particular período de la historia de Inglaterra, y estoy encantada de trabajar contigo.

-Yo también. Estoy disfrutando muchísimo.

-Me alegro.

-Leo tus libros desde hace tiempo -prosiguió Bella-. Me encantan las escenas de amor.

Esme rió.

-Y sigo haciéndolas con los ojos vendados, porque me da tanta vergüenza...

-Apuesto lo que sea a que a la señorita Dwyer no la avergüenzan en absoluto -comentó una desagradable voz que venía del jardín.

Bella levantó la vista arqueando las cejas.

-¿Es esto una ilusión? ¿Es que te gustaría protagonizar una conmigo? Bueno, no estás nada mal, pero, sinceramente, yo he ve nido aquí a trabajar.

Él se acercó, y la dirigió una mirada sombría.

-¿Es que no te pones nunca seria?

-Sí, cuando reviso mi cuenta en el banco. Suelo ponerme de muy mal humor.

-¿Querías algo, querido? -interrumpió Esme antes de que la conversación subiera de tono.

- Carmen y Tanya ya están de camino. Quería avisarte para que lo supieras. Sólo pueden quedarse esta noche. Carmen tiene que coger un avión para Francia por la mañana para reunirse con su hermano, que está en Niza. Se quedará con él unos cuantos días.

-Niza, bonito lugar-suspiró Bella-. Cielo azul, playas de arena blanca...

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -interrumpió Edward. Bella sonrió, tratando de disimular su error.

-¿No crees que yo haya podido pasar unas vacaciones allí?

-No.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces no te aburriré contándote los veranos que he pasado allí, en la villa de mi padre.

Edward la ignoró.

-Le he pedido a Milly que ponga especial cuidado en la cena -continuó-. Nos vestiremos para cenar. Carmen y Tanya están acostumbradas a eso.

Miró con severidad a Bella.

-Son de una antigua familia de Charleston. Bella fingió impresionarse.

-Te agradecería muchísimo, Marie, que hicieras lo posible para controlar tu peculiar sentido del humor mientras ellas estén aquí. Las Denali son particularmente especiales para mí.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Sabré mantenerme en mi lugar.- Parecía que aquel hombre era incapaz de sonreír. Pobre, seguramente nunca lo habría hecho.

-Y cuando digo que hay que vestirse, me refiero a vestirse de etiqueta.

-Yo tengo esta bonita camiseta... -empezó Bella.

-Pero Edward -protestó Esme-. No deberíamos pedirle a Marie que...

-Oh, no te preocupes, tengo planes para esta noche. En cualquier caso, casi es mejor que no me haya traído mis vestidos diseñados por Dior. No me quedaré aquí, no quiero dejaros mal ante los Denali. Me gusta salir por la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Aquí no -dijo Edward-. Tienes que estar de vuelta a me dianoche. Son las normas de la casa. No quiero que mis costumbres se vean alteradas por tu culpa.

-Vendré a la hora que me parezca. No estamos en la época victoriana, y desde luego tú no eres mi amo. Y en cuanto a lo de vestirse para la cena...

-Marie, puedes sentarte desnuda a mi mesa si tú quieres, yo no me voy a oponer -interrumpió Esme.

-¡Qué idea tan fantástica! -rió Bella.

Miró a Edward, que cada vez estaba más furioso.

-Te estás poniendo colorado -añadió ella.- Edward la miró amenazador.

-Sigue por ese camino, y verás lo que pasa.

-¡Qué intriga! ¡No puedo esperar!

Con un suspiro de cólera, Edward se marchó. Esme sonrió.

-Parece mentira que mi hijo sea así. Yo tenía otros planes para Edd, pero su padre me lo arrebató cuando estaba a tiempo de formarle. Le arrastró por el mundo burlándose de él cuando co metía un error, y esto ha dejado su huella. Su padre le hizo daño, le despreció. Quería que Edd fuera fuerte e inteligente. Y bueno, lo es. Pero mi marido consiguió echar a perder casi toda su ternu ra. Y lo que quedó, lo destruyó Lauren con su crueldad. La vida de Edd ha sido muy difícil. Pero si se casa con Tanya, será incluso peor.

-¿Es que ella no es buena? -preguntó Bella.

-Oh, querida -suspiró Esme-. Yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día se estabilizara; tiene treinta y cuatro años, ¿sabes? Pero yo quería una nuera que fuese...

Miró a Amanda, que estaba ensimismada en su muñeca. -... diferente a Tanya.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bella con interés.

-Me temo que no tardarás mucho en averiguarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aquel comentario resultó ser profético. Bella ya había decidido que lo mejor para ella sería pasar el resto del día en Gainesville fuera de la casa mientras los Denali estuviesen allí. Ya había aguanta do demasiado a Edward Cullen por un día, y Esme le había dicho que cuando llegaran las invitadas sería prácticamente imposible seguir con el trabajo. La anciana señora suspiró quejumbrosa cuando Bella le comunicó su decisión, y murmuró que a ella también le hubiera gustado marcharse.

Bella se puso el poncho y salió al vestíbulo. Se quedó petrificada al ver a Tanya Denali.

Era una mujer muy delgada, con el pelo a lo Shirley Temple, los ojos con demasiada pintura, y vestida como si fuese a asistir a una fiesta de gala. Llevaba un vestido negro, de seda, que le llegaba hasta los pies. Siendo rubia, le sentaba bien, tenía que reconocerla, pero los complementos denotaban una total ausencia de gus to: unas sandalias de piel de serpiente y un bolso a juego. Estaba diciéndole algo a Edward al oído, y él parecía irritado. Iba vestido con un esmoquin, y a Bella le pareció que estaba tan atractivo, que sintió un escalofrío al mirarle.

Volvió a la realidad. Aquel hombre sólo le traía problemas, y no quería nada de él. Además, no estaba allí para agradar a Edward. Era poco más que una empleada. Aquel pensamiento le hizo gracia, y tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para disimular. Pero no pudo reprimir la risa, e inmediatamente sintió la mirada de dos pares de ojos desaprobadores.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? -dijo entrando en el salón-. Tú debes ser Tanya. ¡Me han hablado mucho de ti!

Le tendió la mano, y Tanya se la estrechó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Marie Dwyer-dijo Edward con frialdad-. Está ayudando a mi madre con su nuevo libro.

-Oh, ¿eres escritora? -preguntó Tanya alzando las cejas.

-No, soy licenciada en Historia -replicó Bella.

-Yo creía que sólo los hombres iban a la Universidad -dijo Tanya con una risita.

-Aunque parezca mentira, las mujeres también -replicó Bella. Luego miró a Edward-. Aunque algunas lo dejan para ponerse al servicio de hombres sombríos y agobiados por el trabajo.

-¿No te ibas ya? -preguntó Edward con tono molesto.

-Ah, sí. Voy a Gainesville, a conocer a algún hombre.

Esme se rió y la siguió en aquel jocoso comentario.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -le preguntó.

-¡Madre! -exclamó Edward.

-¿Quién es esta joven? -preguntó una señora detrás de Esme.

-Marie Dwyer, mi ayudante para la documentación -presentó Esme-. Marie, ya conoces a Tanya. Ésta es su madre, Carmen Denali.

-¿Ayudante de documentación?- Carmen rió suavemente, pero la expresión de sus ojos era muy fría. Ella iba a su vez elegantemente vestida, con un vestido largo de color azul.

-Marie me está ayudando a conseguir información sobre las familias Tudor y Plantagenet para mi próximo libro, aunque nos vamos a centrar en la casa Tudor. Es tan interesante...

-Seguro que lo es, querida -intervino Carmen, como si se aburriera-, pero a la mayoría de la gente no le gusta la Historia.

-Es tan aburrida... -añadió Tanya, cogiéndose del brazo de Edward-. Prefiero hablar de polo. Eddy, ¿vas a venir al partido la semana que viene?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo mucho que hacer. Tengo que asistir a una reunión del consejo para aprobar un presupuesto. Y por favor no me llames Eddy.

-Nunca dejas de trabajar -se quejó Tanya-. Trabajo, traba jo, trabajo. ¿Por qué no sales de tu trabajo y te metes en el mundo? Antes jugabas al polo, recuerdo haberte visto.

-Me imagino que entonces todavía llevarías trenzas.- Bella con una sonrisa, notando con satisfacción que Tanya se ha bía enfadado.

-Tanya es muy madura para su edad -dijo Carmen seca mente, induciendo a su hija a que se callara, con una intensa mirada-. Y tiene un gusto exquisito para vestir.

Bella extendió su poncho.

-¿Es que se nota que yo no tengo gusto?

Seguramente la buena educación de Carmen la impedía entrar en insultos.

-Querida mía, no tenía la intención de ofenderte -respondió muy seria.

-¿No te ibas ya? -le volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Sí, sí, ya me iba.

Le lanzó un guiño pícaro.

-¡Hasta luego!

Edward miró a Bella sin ningún disimulo, mientras Tanya le cogía del brazo como si temiera que se lo arrebatasen.

-Que te lo pases bien, Marie -le dijo Esme.

-Volveré a las dos o las tres como muy tarde.

Lanzó una mirada a Edward, que tanto había insistido para que estuviese allí a medianoche. El quiso decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Bella ya había salido.

ªOªoªOª

Era un alivio respirar aire fresco. Tanya no era más que una niña, saltaba a la vista y probablemente la habían destinado a Edward. A Bella le daba la impresión de que Edward estaba ca vando su propia tumba. Pero no le daba ninguna pena. Era tan frío y dominante que se merecía todo lo que estaba consiguiendo.

A Bella no le gustaba, porque representaba todo lo que odiaba en un hombre. Sólo pensar en él la ponía enferma.

Paseó por el pueblo un par de horas e hizo algunas compras. Cenó en un pequeño restaurante y luego condujo hasta el hotel Holyday, donde pasó la noche viendo la televisión.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando paró su Volkswagen rojo frente a la casa, junto al elegante Mercedes negro de Edward. Desde luego, Edward no era la clase de hombre que conducía coches deportivos de color rojo.

Cuando entró en el salón, Esme levantó la vista aliviada.

-Buenos días, querida. ¿Has desayunado?

-Todavía no -replicó Bella dirigiendo una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Aparentemente, Amanda todavía estaba durmiendo, pero las invitadas de Edward estaban allí tan elegantes con trajes de chaqueta como lo habían estado la noche anterior con sus vestidos. Tanto ellas como Edward la miraron con expresión reprobadora.

-¡Qué bien me lo he pasado! -suspiró Bella.

Se sentó al lado de Esme y sonrió a Milly, que la estaba sirviendo un café.

-Espero que no te hayas preocupado por mí -le dijo a Esme.

-No, querida -replicó aquélla con una sonrisa divertida. Ella sabía perfectamente que Bella no había pasado la noche con ningún hombre.

-Me lo estaba pasando tan bien que no me quería marchar.

-En mi época -dijo la señora Denali con frialdad-, las jóvenes decentes no estaban por ahí toda la noche. Aunque ya tiene veinte años, no permito que Tanya vuelva a casa después de las doce.

-¿Sólo tienes veinte años? -preguntó Bella-. Y tú... cua renta y cinco, ¿verdad? -le dijo a Edward con fingida inocencia.

-Tengo treinta y cuatro.

-Quince años.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y miró a Tanya.

-Pobre niña.

Edward dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡Señorita Dwyer! -exclamó furioso.

-Llámame Jane. Todos mis amigos me llaman así.- Después de decir esto, le lanzó un beso.

-Edward no es viejo -le defendió Tanya amorosamente-. Está en lo mejor. ¡Y tiene tanto carácter!

Bella soltó una carcajada y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café. Edward la miró apretando los puños.

-Ya veo que estás de buen humor esta mañana, Marie -dijo Esme-. La próxima vez que salgas me iré contigo.

-¡Esme! -exclamó la señora Denali-. Tú no deberías apro bar este tipo de cosas. Sólo Dios sabe toda la inmoralidad que hay en el mundo.

-¿Pasar la noche sola en el hotel Holyday es inmoral? ¿Por qué?

La señora se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Yo he dado por hecho que...

-Señorita Dwyer -comenzó Edward con una mirada que traspasaba-, se le pidió que volviera a las doce.

-No, señor Cullen. Usted me mandó que volviera más o menos a medianoche. Yo nunca suelo hacer mucho caso a las órdenes de los demás, aunque vengan de un hombre tan excitante como usted.

-Edward -interrumpió Tanya-, ¿no crees...?

-No te metas, Tanya -replicó Edward secamente, como si no mereciese la pena escuchar la opinión de una simple mujer. Tanya bajó la cabeza, y Bella se dirigió a ella.

-¿Vas a permitirle que te hable de esa manera? -estalló-. ¡Dios mío, no tienes por qué quedarte ahí y obedecer órdenes como si fueras la mascota de la familia!

Tanya parecía sorprendida, pero su expresión no era nada comparada con la de Edward.

-Esto es demasiado -le dijo a Bella con voz glacial-. Es más que demasiado.

-Tú lo has dicho, cariño -dijo Bella con una sonrisa.- Me atragantaría si tuviera que comer con un hombre tan machista y despótico como tú. Con permiso, voy a arreglarme.

Se levantó, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, y se marchó a su habitación.

-Macho con complejo de superioridad, sentado allí como si fuera el rey -murmuró una vez arriba.

Se fue quitando la ropa, y se recogió la melena en un gorro de baño. Se dirigió a la ducha.

-Y esa niña boba, tragando lo que le echen.

OoOoOoOoO

Abrió el grifo, se enjabonó y dos minutos después ya había ter minado. Se secó rápidamente con una toalla y se quitó el gorro para cepillarse el pelo.

Edward ya la había enfurecido bastante, pero Carmen Denali había acabado con toda su paciencia. ¡Menuda snob! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer aquellas suposiciones sobre ella? Desde luego, tenía que admitir que había hecho lo posible por dar una impresión equivocada. Pero es que ella valía mucho más que las Denali, y no soportaba verse menospreciada. Si la gente sin dinero vivía así, desde luego no era nada agradable.

Era algo que la hacía pensar. Y ése precisamente debía ser el objetivo de su padre, quejo pensara, se dijo de mal humor. Y una vez más se preguntó si Charlie se habría puesto de acuerdo con Edward Cullen. No habría encontrado un enemigo mejor para ella aunque se hubiese pasado la vida buscando. Pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba equivocando. Su padre buscaría un alma gemela para ella, no un enemigo.

En el mismo momento en que ella salía del baño, hermosa en su desnudez, su cuerpo proporcionado y sensual, lleno de una energía aún desconocida para ella, Edward abría la puerta de la habitación.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Él hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo con tal intensidad, que ella se quedó inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Maldito seas! -exclamó volviendo en sí.

Se apresuró a coger la colcha de la cama, y se cubrió con ella. Se había ruborizado intensamente. Ningún hombre la había visto desnuda, ni siquiera su prometido. Entre ellos había habido poco más que algunos besos, lo que la había llevado a pensar que Alec sólo estaba interesado por su dinero.

-Muy interesante -murmuró Edward, sin dejar de observarla.

Bella se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama. Él cerró la puerta de un portazo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó Bella.

-Parece que estás un poco histérica -comentó.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y esbozó una lenta sonrisa, que le transformó completamente, confiriéndole una sensualidad arrolladora. Su cuerpo musculoso y fuerte resultaba atractivo.

-Yo no estoy histérica.

-Dijiste que sólo venías a arreglarte. Pensé que ya habrías terminado.

Sus palabras parecían razonables, pero Bella no se sentía capaz de razonar en aquel momento. Le temblaban las manos con las que sujetaba afanosamente la colcha.

-Quieras lo que quieras, ¿te importaría esperar hasta que me haya vestido? -preguntó con voz aguda.

-Lo que yo había pensado se hace mucho mejor sin ropa -replicó él acercándose más.

-Si no te importa, no me pegues -dijo ella poniendo una si lla entre ambos-. Mi seguro no cubre malos tratos.

-No te voy a pegar. Lo único que quiero es toda tu atención.

Apartó la silla y siguió avanzando.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Jane? -preguntó con una fría sonrisa ¿No es así como te llaman tus amigos?

-Sí, pero tú no entras en esa categoría.

-Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetírtelo. Yo no sé a qué tipo de muchachitos estarás acostumbrada, pero en esta casa mando yo, y se hace lo que yo digo.

-Señor, ¿lleva usted una corona y escudos bordados en la ropa interior?

Se refugió detrás de la mesilla. Por una parte estaba asustada, pero por otra no podía evitar una salvaje excitación producida por el brillo de sus ojos y su poderoso cuerpo. Nunca había intentado enfurecer a ningún hombre, pero había algo en Edward que la intrigaba. No podía evitar el preguntarse qué se escondería detrás de aquella máscara.

Edward la miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¿Intentas esconderte? -preguntó con voz suave, pero ame nazante.

Bella se rió.

-Sólo me estoy poniendo a cubierto. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo no me dejo pisotear así como así. No se me da muy bien obedecer órdenes, y menos las tuyas.

Edward la miró con expresión burlona, y algo más profundo, más peligroso.

-Tienes miedo de mí, ¿verdad? -dijo mirándola de hito en hito-, ¿Dónde ha ido a parar todo el valor que mostrabas ante las invitadas?

-Tú no me asustas -afirmó Bella con una sonrisa-. Sólo estoy temiendo que si no guardo las distancias, voy a terminar por tirarte al suelo de un empujón.

Y haciendo acopio de todo su valor parpadeó con coquetería y exclamó:

-¡Oh, señor Cullen, eres tan sexy!

-¿Eso crees? -le dijo con desprecio.

Se volvió y se dispuso a marcharse. Bella perdió la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó enfurecida.

Edward se volvió desde la puerta, y la observó una vez más.

-Tienes el cuerpo más bonito que he visto en mi vida -dijo inesperadamente-. ¿Eres virgen?

Ella se tapó con más cuidado.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Una mujer con experiencia no corre a taparse cuando un hombre le demuestra interés. Te lo digo por si te interesa para el futuro.

-No necesito instrucciones. Y menos de un hombre que duerme en una cama llena de cubitos de hielo.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la observó con curiosidad.

-El día que me vaya de aquí te daré un análisis de tu personalidad -prometió ella.

-Tanya y su madre se han marchado hace unos minutos -dijo Edward con una fría sonrisa-. Por tu culpa voy a tener que dar les explicaciones. Parece que han interpretado que tú estás aquí tra bajando para mí, no para mi madre. Será mejor que te enteres bien de una cosa, a lo mejor no lo sabes, pero soy yo quien paga todas las cuentas aquí, incluidas las de mi madre. Eso me hace tu verda dero jefe, así que como vuelvas a ponerme en esta situación, tendrás problemas.

-Puedes contar con mi colaboración -dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo. Me alegro de que ha yamos tenido estas palabras, Jane -añadió con una sonrisa de su perioridad-. Ocúpate exclusivamente de desenterrar personajes para mi madre, y tú y yo nos llevaremos bien.

-Pondré lo mejor de mi parte. Pero ten la seguridad de que volveré a poner mi corazón a tus pies.

Edward rió con ganas por primera vez.

-Maldita mocosa -murmuró abriendo la puerta-. Es una pena que pertenezcamos a mundos tan diferentes, Jane Eyre. Creo que te habría hecho poner algo más que tu corazón a mis pies hace unos cuantos años.

-¿Hace unos cuantos años?

-Antes de que aprendiera que las mujeres tienen una mente retorcida y diabólica. Antes de que la madre de Amanda me enseñara lo bien que se puede arropar la mentira. No quiero volver a entregar mi corazón a nadie.

-A Tanya no le haría mucha gracia oírte decir eso -replicó Bella.

-Tanya será una buena esposa. Es joven, impresionable y fácil de manejar. Sabe vestir con maravillosa elegancia y ser una buena anfitriona. Nuestro matrimonio será una unión provechosa.

-Pero con ella va su madre. Y ella no se deja manejar.

-La madre es una arpía, pero yo soy un tiburón.

Edward la miró de nuevo de arriba abajo, había algo en sus ojos que asustaba más a Bella que su anterior furia.

-No me gustan los hombres dominantes -dijo ella.

-No sabía que una de las condiciones de tu trabajo fuera que yo te gustara.

Ella se rió.

-Estás llena de fuego, señorita Dwyer -murmuró Edward sonriente-. Como un volcán. Ya había olvidado lo excitante que podría ser...

Pero como si aquello le enfadase, su sonrisa se desvaneció y le dejaron de brillar los ojos.

-Deja de provocarme, por el amor de Dios. Soy un enemigo duro. Y ya que por lo que parece no es ése tu trabajo, no me gustaría nada tener que echarte a patadas por una desavenencia insignificante.

Inclinó la cabeza como un general victorioso, y se marchó de jándola confusa, excitada y a punto de estallar de nervios.

Había subestimado a Edward Cullen. Pero era un error que no volvería a cometer.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

-Se han marchado -susurró Amanda, que la estaba esperan do abajo. Sonrió-. Ahora ya podemos estar tranquilas.

-¿No te cae bien la señorita Denali? -le preguntó Bella amablemente.

-Soy yo quien no le gusto a ella -murmuró-. Me mira como si me compadeciera. Pero espera, verás cómo algún día yo seré tan elegante como ella, y la compadeceré, porque entonces ella será ya vieja y fea.

Bella rió abrazando a la niña.

-Para mí eres muy guapa, Amanda. Lo único que necesitas es un corte de pelo, una sonrisa y un poco de seguridad para con vertirte en una auténtica belleza.

Amanda se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías cortarme el pelo?

-Cuando haya avanzado más con mi trabajo, le preguntaré a tu padre si puedo llevarte a una peluquería, ¿vale?

-Se lo preguntaré yo cuando vuelva el próximo fin de sema na. A él las mujeres no le gustan mucho, sólo la señorita Denali. Pero a mí sí me quiere.

-Sí, cariño. Estoy segura de ello. A mí también me gustas. Amanda sonrió.

-Tú no eres mala para ser una persona mayor. Eres diferente. Bella pensó que era cierto, ella era muy diferente a los adultos que la niña estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Como Edward Cullen. No quería tener nada que ver con un hombre que conside raba la posibilidad de casarse con una mujer sólo porque le conve nía para su modo de vida. Se preguntaba si Edward pensaría que Tanya merecía la pena. A pesar de su belleza, a Bella le parecía una mujer sin pasiones fuertes, bonita para mirarla, pero nada más. Pero aquello era problema de Edward, Lo que ella tenía que ha cer era mantenerse lejos de su camino. No estaba dispuesta a tener que obedecer a nadie, pero por otro lado no quería volver a casa y admitir la derrota. Su padre ya estaba seguro de que no podría ga nar la apuesta, y ella no iba a darle la razón. Mantendría a Edward Cullen a raya sin tener que depender de su sentido del humor. Además, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviera lejos del lago durante el mes que duraría su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Les esta gustando?<strong>

Espero sus comentarios... lunaxdark, no tengo como contestarte y la verdad no la he leido, estuve buscando antes de subirla que nadie mas la tuviera pero no la encontre, espero y puedas seguir esta historia... Saluditos!

**Nos leemos chicas! ª.ª** **Por cierto quieren que siga con la dinamica dela historia anterior? A todas la que pongan un comentario, les mando un adelanto, o prefieren esperarse hasta que lo suba? Ustedes deciden**.. Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas! Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo.. de esta maravillosa historia que pertenece a una gran escritora, y los personajes pues son de nuestra queridisima .**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas y cada una que me han dejado su comentario, me agrada leerlos y contestarlos.<strong> **Sin mas preambulo, les dejo el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

La ausencia de Edward fue una bendición. Durante el resto de la semana, el lago estuvo maravillosamente tranquilo. Bella se llevó a Amanda al pueblo, con permiso de su abuela, ya que Esme pensaba que el pelo de la niña no era asunto de su padre, y se lo hizo cortar. Después le compró un precioso vestido azul que la sentaba divinamente.

-No deberías gastarte tu dinero en mí -protestó Amanda-. No ganas tanto. Oí a la abuela discutir eso con mi padre. Él decía... Se calló, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué decía él? -insistió Bella suavemente.

-Bueno, fue una cosa que estuvo muy mal. Dijo que no te merecías lo que estabas ganando y que la abuela debería contratar a otra persona, pero la abuela te defendió-añadió rápidamente.- Dijo que si le molestaba tu presencia, debía marcharse a Charleston y quedarse allí. Estaba enfadada de verdad porque papá había traído a Tanya y a la señora Denali. Dijo que papá sólo quería casarse con Tanya por su dinero.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bella estuvo completamente abatida el resto del día pensando en la opinión que Edward tenía de ella. No debería haber sido tan doloroso, pero lo era.

-Debería marcharme -le dijo a Esme finalmente, cuando ya Amanda se había ido a la cama-. Amanda me ha contado la discusión que tuviste con tu hijo.

Esme sonrió.

-¿Te lo ha contado? No te preocupes por mi hijo, yo sé manejarlo.

-Yo no quiero ocasionar problemas, pero nos llevamos muy mal y algunas veces no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero haría lo posible para ser agradable con él si eso sirviera para mantener la paz.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que seas agradable con él! -exclamó Esme ante la sorpresa de Bella-. Edward estaba furioso cuando se marchó. Hacía años que no le veía tan furioso, comparado con su habitual indiferencia, es un buen cambio. Tú le has despertado, Marie, mantenle así.

-Podría ser peligroso -murmuró Bella recordando su amenaza.

-Yo te protegeré. Marie, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo que se estaba fraguando cuando las Denali estuvieron aquí?

Bella se movió intranquila. -Eso no es asunto mío.

-El padre de Tanya tiene una importante empresa de inversiones. Ella la heredará. Edd ha decidido, con toda su sangre fría que Tanya le conviene como esposa.

Suspiró tristemente y continuó.

-Verás, querida. Mi marido nos dejó hasta el cuello de deudas. Pidió demasiado dinero prestado, y tenía amigos que eran de masiado amables como para negarle el crédito. Cuando murió, había montones de cuentas que pagar. Incluso tuvimos que vender la mansión de la familia, que fue construida hace un siglo por nuestros antepasados para satisfacer la deuda. Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente. Edd nos está sacando a flote poco a poco, y yo también ayudo con mis libros. No voy a negarte que el que la familia vuelva a tener dinero no nos vendría nada mal, pero yo no quiero que Edward eche a perder su vida sólo para poder saldar una deuda.

Bella miró al vacío.

-Edward no parece el tipo de hombre que se casa sólo por dinero -murmuró.

-Esme la miró con cierta sorpresa.

-No se trata sólo de eso. Eres muy perspicaz, Marie. No, no es sólo por el dinero. Quiere un hogar y una madre para Amanda. Quiere estabilidad. Ahora se siente desarraigado. Vive y trabaja en Charleston, pero siempre está fuera buscando inversores. Últimamente pasa largas temporadas en Atlanta, relacionándose con una nueva empresa de inversiones, luchando contra la competencia antes de que ésta aparezca.

-¿Y por qué Tanya? -preguntó Bella con verdadera curiosidad.

-La conoció en una fiesta, le gustó y se propuso cortejarla. No sé lo que ve en ella. Se preocupa tanto de su peinado y sus vestidos, que no creo que consiga tocarla, y es muchos años más joven que él. Pero -suspiró-, ya no escucha nada de lo que le digo.

Durante los tres días siguientes trabajaron con tranquilidad, mientras Amanda jugaba y pescaba en el lago.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Me encanta -murmuró Bella.

Era viernes, y estaba sentada en el muelle, con las piernas colgando y una caña de pescar entre las manos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus bonitas piernas.

-¿El qué te encanta? ¿Pescar? -preguntó Esme, que estaba tumbada tomando el sol.

Aquél era el primer descanso que se tomaban, y desde luego se lo merecían. Habían trabajado demasiado.

-Me encanta pescar, trabajar, estar aquí, en el lago. No me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Por qué crees que he venido aquí a trabajar? -comentó Esme riendo-. Normalmente estoy sola con Amanda y Milly. Edward no suele venir muy a menudo.

Bella, sin soltar la caña, se tumbó. Deseaba que Edward no apareciera. Se estaba muy bien al sol, y los únicos sonidos provenían del viento y los pájaros. Sintió la cálida brisa acariciándole la cara y suspiró de placer.

El repentino tirón del sedal la pilló desprevenida, y la caña se le fue de las manos.

-¡Oh, no, estúpido pez!

Trató de atrapar la caña pero aquélla fue arrastrada por lo que debía ser un pez rebelde.

Impulsivamente, se tiró de cabeza al lago para cogerlo. Avanzó nadando con el buen estilo que le habían enseñado cuando era una niña. Por fin agarró la caña, y chapoteó hacia el muelle con ella firmemente sujeta bajo el brazo.

-¡Lo has cogido, Marie! -gritó Amanda alborozada, dando saltos-. ¡Lo has conseguido!

Esme también sonreía, aplaudiendo con alegría.

-Maldito pez -murmuró Bella, tumbándose en el suelo. El agua estaba fría, pero ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El sedal aún estaba tirante, así que se puso de pie e hizo acopio de la fuerza que le quedaba para continuar con lo que había en el an zuelo, fuese lo que fuese.

-Intentas escapar, ¿verdad? -murmuró.

No era la primera vez que pescaba. Con mucha frecuencia practicaba pesca en alta mar con su padre, en el Golfo de Méjico. Sudando y resoplando, con mucho esfuerzo, al fin dio un fuerte tirón y sacó el pez del agua... al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban con el rostro de Edward Cullen y oía una maldición.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Bella mirando a Esme y a Amanda, que estaban llorando de la risa.

-¿Por qué demonios has tenido que hacer eso? -bramó Edward, limpiándose el traje con un pañuelo-. Dios mío, este traje cuesta un dineral, y ahora huele como la camisa de un pescador.

Bella se acercó y recogió el pez, que se agitaba al lado de los caros zapatos de Edward. Lo cogió con un suspiro. Era una carpa, y ni siquiera era grande. Y estaba haciendo unos penosos ruiditos. Con una melancólica mirada, la devolvió al lago.

-Te has quedado salpicado -comentó dirigiéndose a Edward-. Y no creo que nadie se te acerque en cuanto perciba ese olorcillo. Edward la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender. -Pero, de todas formas, ¿cómo es que te pones una ropa tan horrible? Un auténtico ejecutivo es mucho más impresionante, y además no huele a pescado.

Por un momento pareció que Edward estaba tratando de sonreír. Paseó la mirada por su cuerpo. La ropa estaba tan mojada que era como si no llevase nada. Hizo una mueca, y Bella supo que estaba recordando con precisión cómo estaba ella sin ropa. Involuntariamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y retrocedió.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él tranquilamente.

Le miró a los ojos y Bella sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica.

-¿O es que te excito? -añadió Edward.

Bella sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía, y se ruborizó.

-Vamos, vamos, no empecemos otra vez.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres? Al fin y al cabo, sabes cómo tentarme.

-Tengo que cambiarme.

-Por mí no lo hagas -le susurró él sin que nadie más lo oye ra-. Tienes un pecho maravilloso.

Bella apretó los puños. Sentía deseos de matarle. Le miró con furia y él se rió.

Era un hombre cruel. Frío e inflexible, sin pizca de romanticismo. Y ahora allí estaba, dejándola desconcertada, cuando debería haber sido al revés. Se alejó.

-Qué raro... que Marie sea quien pesque y tú quien reciba el pescado -le dijo Esme a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que todo depende de lo que quieras pescar -replicó él.

-Lo único que he pescado ha sido un resfriado -dijo Bella con una risa nerviosa-. Será mejor que me ponga algo seco.

-Sí, querida, no vaya a ser que te pongas mala.

-Voy contigo para ayudarte -exclamó Amanda siguiendo a Bella hasta la casa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Edward se iba convirtiendo rápidamente en una incógnita. No dejó de mirar a Bella durante la cena de una forma descarada.

-¿Van a volver a venir Tanya y su madre? -le preguntó Esme a su hijo.

-Sí, el próximo fin de semana. Y hablando de eso, voy a organizar una fiesta. Necesitaremos un proveedor y una orquesta.

-Una fiesta -repitió Esme con entusiasmo-. ¡Qué bien!

-Tú también asistirás, Marie -añadió con una sonrisa-. No queremos que te sientas marginada.

-Pero si yo sólo soy una humilde empleada, señor -replicó Bella en tono burlón. Sabía que Edward tramaba algo, y no quería darle ninguna oportunidad.

-Y me conformaría quedándome entre los criados.

-Será de etiqueta -prosiguió él, mirándola significativamen te-. Ponte algo discreto, por favor.

-¿Como el uniforme que tú llevas? -replicó ella dulcemente. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata gris. Siempre la misma camisa siempre una corbata del mismo color del traje en fascinantes tonos grises, marrones o azules. ¿No te gustan los cuadros las rayas y las flores, señor Cullen?

-No soy una mujer -replicó él.

Bella suspiró, y se le quedó mirando con la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

-No, señor, desde luego no lo eres -murmuró.

-Tendrás que ponerte un vestido de noche, o por lo menos uno elegante de tarde-continuó Edward.

-En ese caso, tendré que salir de compras. No he venido preparada para asistir a un baile.

-Hay una tienda muy buena en el pueblo -le dijo Esme. -Sí, ya la he visto -respondió Bella suspirando-. Hay algunos vestidos preciosos.

-Podemos darte un adelanto de tu sueldo si lo necesitas -dijo Edward en tono complaciente.

-Qué raro -respondió Bella-. Y yo que tenía la impresión de que pensabas que no me merecía el sueldo que estaba ganando...

-¿Y por qué crees eso? -preguntó Edward mirando a Esme disimuladamente.

Bella deseó que le tragase la tierra. No podía permitir que Esme se llevase las culpas.

-La verdad es que estaba cerca de la puerta y lo oí -mintió.

-¿Estabas espiando?

-Bueno, es que creí que ibas a confesar que estabas locamente enamorado de mí -dijo Bella-. Y sabiendo lo tímido que eres... Esme empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Amanda se lo estaba pasando en grande. Edward se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Me estás haciendo una proposición?

El contraataque fue inesperado. Bella trató de no salirse de sus casillas.

-¿Por qué no? Yo soy una chica tradicional, y lo que yo pensaba era que ibas a pedir mi mano, no sé si atreverme a decirlo…. en matrimonio.

Cameron rió con ganas.

-Me rindo.

Bella le sonrió. Poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una lucha para ellos el ver quién podía desconcertar antes al otro. EI hombre duro y frío que conoció al principio iba saliendo de su caparazón. ¡Pero a costa de los nervios de Bella!

-Siento desilusionarte -dijo Edward suavemente-, pero tú no eres mi tipo.

-Demasiada mujer para ti, ¿eh?

Bella sonrió, y él estalló en carcajadas.

-Demasiado poca mujer.

Aquello la dejó cortada, pero no estaba dispuesta a que se lo notase. Alzó su taza de café a modo de brindis, y exclamó:

-Me dejaré atravesar por esa espina.

-¿Cómo va la documentación? -preguntó Edward a su madre.

-Muy bien. Ya hemos establecido los rasgos fundamentales de un personaje y el período histórico concreto para situarlo.

-¿Cuál?

-La primera época del reinado de la casa Tudor -le contestó Bella.

-¿Enrique Tudor?... No te extrañes tanto, yo también he estudiado algo de historia.

-¿Y te interesaba algún período en especial?

-Sí, la Grecia Clásica.

Bella suspiró.

-Pericles... Herodoto... Sócrates... Platón...

-Debiste ser buena estudiante.

-Una eterna estudiante. Me encantaba la arqueología, tenía predilección por las ruinas de Troya. Habrás leído algo sobre Heinrich Schlieman, ¿verdad? Es asombroso cómo supo interpretar los textos clásicos para...

-¿Te gusta la arqueología?.- Remarcó mirándola como si se alegrase de pensar que en su vida reuniría dinero suficiente para viajar a Europa.

-Sólo he visto fotografías en los libros de la biblioteca -añadió rápidamente-. No puedo permitirme un crucero de placer por el Mediterráneo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Deja de atacarme. ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba estudiar?

-Los reyes de Inglaterra. La familia real me fascina. Y la fundación de la casa Tudor fue un período particularmente romántico. Edward sonrió.

-Sí, parece ser que el romanticismo juega un papel muy importante en tu vida. ¿Cuántas veces has leído Jane Eyre?

-Más de diez -replicó Bella -. Es un libro precioso. Y tú te parecías muchísimo a Edward Rochester cuando surgiste de entre las sombras aquella noche.

-Yo no iba montado a caballo, ni me seguía ningún perro.

-Esos son detalles sin importancia.

-Bueno, ¿y qué personaje estás perfilando? -preguntó Edward a Esme, volviendo al tema de que hablaban.

-Un personaje inspirado en Jasper Tudor -le dijo ella.

-¿Y puedes conseguir información suficiente?

-Marie ya tiene toda la información que necesito. Esta chica es una maravilla. Nunca he visto unos libros tan buenos como los que ha traído.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has robado un banco? -preguntó Edward a Bella con amabilidad-. ¿O es que son de la biblioteca?

-No, me los regaló mi padre.

Y era verdad. Habían costado una barbaridad, algunos incluso eran ediciones fuera de la venta. No debería enseñárselos mucho, o de lo contrario iban a delatarla.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Más tarde, la conversación giró hacia los políticos. Bella conocía bastante bien el tema, ya que había ayudado a veces a un amigo de su padre durante las campañas electorales. Edward tenía una mente rápida y aguda, e inevitablemente terminaron discutiendo. Sus opiniones eran muy interesantes y Bella disfrutó con sus acalorados argumentos. Esme se limitaba a observar, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Tengo que confesar que ya se me había olvidado que una mujer con estudios puede ser un desafío -dijo Edward finalmente, mirando a Bella.

-¿Tanya no ha hecho el bachillerato superior? -preguntó Esme.

-Tanya tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para complacerme -replicó Edward.

-Pero Marie sabe pescar -comentó Amanda tímidamente, interviniendo por vez primera en la conversación.

Edward miró a su hija sonriendo.

-Así que sabe. ¿Y tú también estabas pescando?

-Sí, papá.

-Yo creía que no querías coger los gusanos, Amanda.

-El gusano me lo puso Marie.

-Qué salvajada -comentó Edward.

-No es ninguna salvajada -dijo Bella con los ojos brillantes-. Desde luego, los gusanos no tienen grandes motivos por los que vivir. Me limito a ayudarles a pasar a mejor vida.

-¿Y el pez?

-Lo mismo te digo -replicó ella-. Es muy humanitario, ¿no te parece?

-Qué idea tan buena -dijo Esme-. Durante mucho tiempo he tratado de darle alguna explicación a un deporte tan cruel.

-Mamá perdonaría a todas las especies animales de la tierra si estuviera en su mano. Pertenece a una docena de asociaciones para la protección de esas que nadie conoce.

-¿Crees que la protección es una causa que no merece la pena? -preguntó Bella-. Si cortamos todos los árboles, no tendremos oxígeno. Los árboles toman el anhídrido carbónico y despiden oxígeno a la atmósfera. Si no protegemos la Naturaleza, la vida animal se extinguirá. Si matamos a los depredadores, nos veremos invadidos por los roedores. Si dejamos morir los mares, con ellos morirán todos y cada uno de los seres vivos. Y ahora, por favor, dame tu versión sobre los placeres de la contaminación.

-¡Dios mío, otra igual! -gimió Edward.

-¡Marie! Estoy encantada -dijo Esme con entusiasmo-. Debes asistir conmigo a la próxima reunión de la Sociedad Protectora de la Naturaleza.

-Yo también pertenezco a varias -contestó Bella mirando a Edward-. Y he participado en manifestaciones, he escrito cartas acusadoras, y una vez organicé una colecta para ayudar a detener unas fumigaciones con un insecticida potencialmente peligroso.

-Eres una fanática -le dijo Edward.

-Lo soy. Y estoy orgullosa de ello.

-Seguramente es verdad que defiendes a ultranza el medio ambiente. Pero tú disfrutas de las comodidades del progreso, ¿verdad? -insistió-. El lápiz de labios se hace a partir de productos derivados del petróleo. Y, probablemente, también tu camisa de poliéster y algodón. El petróleo sale de los pozos submarinos, que a me nudo contaminan el mar. Los alimentos que estás comiendo han sido guisados en una cocina eléctrica, y la electricidad se obtiene del aprovechamiento de los ríos. La silla en la que estás sentada está hecha de madera, lo que significa que, para que tú te sentaras, han cortado un árbol. Y ahora, presumes de ecologista.

Bella se quitó la servilleta y se le quedó mirando. Edward se puso de pie.

-Por eso yo, no me uno a las asociaciones de defensa de la naturaleza que piden donaciones. Buenas noches.

Bella dio un puñetazo en la mesa y suspiró con impaciencia.

-¡Es un hombre incorregible! -dijo.

Esme se rió.

-Sí. Pero a pesar de esta aparente oposición a la defensa del medio ambiente, él contribuye con sumas importantes a la Sociedad Cousteau y a Greenpeace. He visto por casualidad los resguardos de los cheques. Los tiene escondidos.

-Papá sólo te estaba llevando la contraria, Marie. Él también es un fanático.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bella pasó media noche despierta, pensando. Edward empezaba a parecerle muy diferente de como le había visto al princi pio. Era casi aterradoramente inteligente. Se comprometía y le importaba. Pero lo escondía todo tras una máscara de indiferencia que sólo su familia podía descubrir. ¿Desearía a Tanya? ¿La querría? Bella tenía serias dudas. Pero él había reconocido que ella mis ma podía atraerle en ese aspecto. Se ruborizó al recordar sus palabras. Era un hombre peligroso, estaba claro, y ella no tenía intención de enamorarse de él. Pero, físicamente, la hacía estremecerse. Y a ella no le gustaba todo aquello. Sentía la tentación de dejar el trabajo y volver a casa. Pero no estaría bien hacer eso a Esme. Y tampoco quería que su padre se saliera con la suya. Suspiró. Bueno, intentaría evitar a Edward. Sería la mejor manera de enfrentarse a la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios! Estos juntos son pura dinamita, pero bueno... falta poco para que las chispas que salgan sean por otro sentimiento... <strong>

**El capitulo es cortito pero el que sigue, se pondra un poquito intenso... quieren un adelantito? Espero sus comentarios...**

**Saluditos y Besitoss!ª.ª**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Amiguitas! Hoy el nuevo capitulo de tan apasionante historia, que hoy creo que tuve que cambiar la clasificacion, por que aunque este capitulo no trae lemmon si viene un faje entre nuestros protagonistas. Bueno yo les aviso.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, me encanta leerles, ya saben que a las que dejan su comentario les envio un pequeño avance del capitulo siguiente, para que no se les haga larga la historia, :p. aunque en esta ocasion EmilyNight.206 no te pude enviar tu adelanto por que no tienes activado los PM, checalo y te envio el siguiente.**

**Ahora si no me explayo mas, disfrutenn...**

**Ups, ya saben que los personajes son de nta queridisima Meyer y la historia de otra gran escritora... Nos leemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

El lunes, Edward regresó a Charleston, y Bella y Esme volvieron al trabajo. A finales de la semana, Bella pudo leer los primeros capítulos del libro de Esme, que ya había empezado a escribir. Se asombró de la cantidad de trabajo que la anciana señora podía realizar en su solo día, al ver el número de páginas que llevaba ya escritas.

-Ah, pero no es como si lo estuviera haciendo yo sola -dijo Esme cuando se sentaron a trabajar-. Me siento ante mi ordenador y me llega la inspiración. Yo no tengo el mérito de lo que hago. Bella sonrió.

-Debe ser maravilloso.

-No me explico cómo me las podía arreglar con esa vieja má quina de escribir. Ahora, comparada con este ordenador, me parece un instrumento prehistórico.

-Mi padre los fabrica -exclamó Bella, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-¿Ordenadores? -preguntó Esme.

-Oh... no, las piezas.

-Yo no podría ganarme la vida con eso -dijo Esme-. Debe ser muy inteligente.

-Lo es -asintió Esme.

Los millones de dólares de su cuenta bancaria atestiguaban su habilidad en lo referente a las computadoras.

-Bueno. ¿qué te parece? -preguntó Esme, señalando el manuscrito que acababa de leer Bella.

-Es maravilloso. ¡Me encanta! Me siento orgullosísima de haber contribuido, aunque sea un poquito, en el libro.

-La verdad es que has contribuido bastante. No creo que me hubiera atrevido a emprenderlo sin ti.

-¿A emprenderlo? -preguntó Edward.

Acababa de llegar, acompañado de Amanda. Aquella mañana iba vestido de blanco. Pantalones blancos y una camiseta blanca y roja. Tan sombrío y peligroso como siempre, con aquel atractivo irresistible. Algo salvaje se despertó en Bella al mirarle. Era sá bado por la mañana, pero a ella le parecía como el inicio de una eternidad.

-Estás muy guapo esta mañana, Edd -dijo Esme.

-Van a venir las Denali, ¿lo has olvidado?

-No, querido, claro que no -dijo Esme-. Ya está todo organizado para esta noche. Marie se ha encargado de ponerse en contacto con un conjunto. Parece ser que conoce a uno de los miembros.

Edward le lanzó una mirada enigmática.

-¿Sí?

Era un desafío y Bella lo tomó.

-Oh, sí -replicó-. Un viejo amigo.

Era su amigo Jacob Black, el corredor de Motos. Cuando le llamó le pidió que mantuviera en secreto su identidad y Jake aceptó de buen grado. En su tiempo libre tocaba la batería en un conjunto, aunque sólo por diversión. Dios sabía que tenía dinero suficiente para hacer todo lo que quisiera. Además, le gustaba representar comedias, y la farsa de Bella le había interesado.

-¿Qué toca tu amigo? -preguntó Edward.

-La batería. Es muy bueno.

-Un instrumento apasionante -replicó él con indiferencia.

-Es un hombre apasionante -dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Tengo muchísimas ganas de conocerle -dijo Esme-. Por lo que dices, debe ser un hombre fuera de serie.

-Si lo es, más tarde o más temprano aparecerá en uno de tus libros -terció Edward.

-No -replicó Esme-. Te he dicho muchas veces que en mis libros nunca hay personas reales. Podrían denunciarme.

-Perdona, mamá -dijo él con una sonrisa-. No me acordaba.

-No, no es eso -estalló Esme-. Lo que pasa es que te gusta discutir, Edd. Es una mala costumbre que has adquirido.

-Intento contenerme -le aseguró.

Pero la mirada que le dirigió a Bella estaba lejos de ser tranquilizadora, así que ella trató de no cruzarse en su camino durante el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, Jacob Black le llevó su vestido, un vestido precioso de terciopelo azul. Era un modelo exclusivo y había ido a buscarlo a casa de su padre. Le dio el paquete cuando llegó con el conjunto.<p>

-Un traje de fantasía en perfecto estado, a pesar de que está lloviendo a cántaros.

Jacob era casi tan alto como Edward, pero moreno con piel rojiza, con los ojos color miel tornando a marrones y quizás demasiado encantador. Y como siempre, intentaba conquistar a Bella.

-Gracias por traérmelo. Y por traer al grupo -añadió-. Quería lo mejor, ya sabes.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Una cosa pecaminosa -le contestó en voz baja.

Él se acercó y la besó en los labios. Fue una caricia amable, nada más.

-Cuando la juerga haya terminado, podemos discutir eso de las cosas pecaminosas.

-Ya veremos -murmuró ella.

-¡Mujer diabólica! -exclamó Jacob.

Diciendo esto, se fue al espacioso salón, que había sido despejado para el baile.

-¿Un viejo amor? -le preguntó Edward desde detrás, ob servando a Jacob.

-Un viejo amigo -contestó.

Edward se quedó mirando la caja del vestido.

-¿Te ha comprado un vestido? -exclamó-. Por el amor de Dios...

Bella se enfureció.

-¿Y qué pasa si me compra un vestido? ¿A ti qué te importa?

-Que eres una empleada.

-Una empleada, no una esclava, no lo olvides. Si quieres que me vaya, no tienes más que decirlo.

Parecía que estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando apareció Tanya con su madre. Iban elegantemente vestidas. Tanya llevaba un vestido largo de seda en tonos pastel que realzaba su espléndido bus to. La señora Denali tenía un aspecto severo y formal, como de costumbre, con un vestido de terciopelo negro.

-¿No va a estar en el baile, señorita Dwyer? -preguntó la señora Denali con frialdad.

-Pues sí -replicó dulcemente-. Acabo de recibir mi vestido. ¿Me disculpan?

-Edward, apenas me has dirigido dos palabras desde que he llegado -se quejó Tanya mientras Bella se alejaba-. ¿No puedes dedicarme ni cinco minutos?

Bella casi compadecía a la muchacha. Estaba tan ilusionada... y Edward, el muy desalmado, la trataba como un dulce que no estuviera seguro de querer.

Cuando iba a su habitación, se cruzó con Esme. La señora llevaba un precioso vestido blanco que, con su sencillez, eclipsaba el sofisticado atuendo de las Denali.

-Sublime -le dijo Bella-. De Valentino ¿verdad? Esme la miró extrañada.

-Sí.

-Lo sabía. Con esta línea tan sencilla tenía que ser suyo. Bueno, voy a vestirme. Ya nos veremos.

* * *

><p>En cuanto cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, se dio cuenta. Una vez más, había estado a punto de delatarse. Una estudiante sin un céntimo, no habría reconocido un modelo de Valentino. Pero Bella, que había tenido la fortuna de que Valentino se encargara de su equipo de novia, conocía sus diseños muy bien. Se le nubla ron los ojos. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en Alec y en sí mis ma... Había sido un golpe terrible darse cuenta de que él nunca la había querido, ni siquiera la había deseado físicamente.<p>

Se vistió de mal humor, odiándose a sí misma por ser tan ciega. Y ahora empezaba a soñar despierta con aquel terrible Edward. Bueno, tendría que acabar con aquello. Su trabajo pronto lle garía a su fin y todo acabaría.

Se puso el vestido, los zapatos a juego, y se hizo un elegante moño. Se maquilló más de lo normal, haciendo resaltar los párpados, sus sensuales labios y sus marcados pómulos. Se puso la pulsera de diamantes de su madre y los pendientes. Luego se contempló en el espejo. «Bueno, querida Tanya», se dijo, «supera esto».

-¡Oh! -exclamó Amanda desde el pasillo cuando la vio. Bella se volvió, sonriendo ante la admiración de la pequeña. Sabía que aquel vestido la sentaba de maravilla. Era largo, de ter ciopelo azul oscuro, el cuerpo no tenía tirantes y era de satén. Era un vestido absolutamente encantador, y la pulsera de diamantes eran el complemento perfecto.

-¿Eres Marie de verdad? -preguntó Amanda-. Desde luego, pareces otra.

Bella se acercó a la niña y la dio un beso.

-Haces que me sienta como la princesa de un cuento. Pero espero que mi calabaza no se desvanezca.

-No antes de medianoche -rió Amanda-. Buenas noches. Que te lo pases muy bien.

-Eso espero. Que duermas bien, cariño.

Dejó a Amanda en su habitación y bajó.

* * *

><p>El conjunto acababa de empezar a tocar. La canción era una que Jacob había elegido in tencionadamente. Era una melodía que le recordaba sus años de colegio. Se detuvo en el pasillo que conducía al salón.<p>

Edward se quedó mirándola y se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile, con Tanya entre sus brazos.

Bella les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y continuó hacia la mesa del buffet, donde Esme se ocupaba de llenar un plato.

-¡Querida! -dijo al ver a Bella-. ¡Ese vestido! De Oscar de la Renta, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Tienes mucha vista.

-Aunque sea vieja. Estás impresionante. ¡Qué elegancia! Marie, o yo soy una vieja inútil o nos estás engañando.

-¿Engañándolos?

-Tú no eres lo que pareces.

-El vestido es prestado -dijo Bella en voz baja disimulan do su alarma-. Tengo una amiga...

Esme miró a la orquesta.

-Exactamente -dijo Bella con una sonrisa-. Jacob tiene una hermana que usa la misma talla que yo.

Bueno, aquello no era una mentira del todo. La hermana de Jacob, Rachel estuvo con ella en el colegio y tenían aproximadamente la mis ma talla.

-Oh -dijo Esme con una sonrisa-. Bueno, estás guapísima.

Edward y Tanya se unieron a ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, qué vestido tan bonito -dijo Tanya mirándola. -Gracias.

-Y los diamantes... ¡parecen auténticos! Es sorprendente las maravillas que se hacen con la bisutería ahora. -continuó Tanya, que ni siquiera lo hacía a mala idea.

Bella alzó las cejas y sonrió.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

Miró directamente la gargantilla de zafiros de Tanya.

-¿Son falsas, verdad?

Tanya se sonrojó vivamente.

-Bueno... ya sabes ¡date cuenta de que las auténticas son de masiado caras como para lucirlas en público!

-Sí, seguro -dijo Bella con una fría sonrisa-. La verdad, querida, es que esta pulsera de diamantes es auténtica. Pertenece a mi familia desde hace tres generaciones, y si las miras bien de cerca, te darás cuenta que cada diamante es exactamente igual.

Tanya parecía aturullada. Bella estaba asombrada de su te meridad. Normalmente dejaba que los snobs fuesen snobs, pero aquella chica la sacaba de sus casillas. No tenía una auténtica razón para que Tanya le desagradara, pero de hecho no la podía ni ver.

-¿Quieres bailar, Marie? -le preguntó Edward con una fría sonrisa.

La cogió de la mano antes de que Bella pudiera contestar y la llevó a la pista de baile.

-Estás tentando tu suerte. Deja de meterte con Tanya o estoy dispuesto a devorarte.

-Qué protector, señor Cullen. ¡Qué suerte tiene Tanya!

-Los diamantes son auténticos, ¿verdad? -preguntó mirándo los-. ¿De verdad eran de tu abuela?

-Sí, lo eran. La única pieza valiosa de joyería que poseo y no me gusta que una muchachita maleducada se ría de ellas -dijo Bella secamente.

-Una chica que trabaja...

-Las chicas que trabajan también tienen orgullo -replicó Bella con los ojos centelleantes.

El la estrechó con fuerza.

-Qué vestido tan seductor -murmuró-. Como hecho para tentar a un hombre. ¿Por eso lo has elegido?

Sinceramente, Bella no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Intentó separarse un poco, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Quédate dónde estás. Estás deliciosa esta noche.

-Gracias -murmuró ella mirándole.

Edward le acarició la espalda desnuda, y sintió una especie de fuego en la piel.

-Tu piel es suave como la seda -dijo él-. Seda, satén y ter ciopelo. Una combinación peligrosa.

-Tanya nos está mirando. Y yo estoy muerta de hambre.

-Deja que Tanya nos mire. Además, ya has comido.

-Tengo hambre otra vez.

-Una mujer de gran apetito -dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos-. Yo también tengo mucho apetito, Marie.

Bella se ruborizó. Dejó de bailar y se apartó de él.

-Si te vas a dedicar a hacerme comentarios de ese tipo...

-Si tengo que hacerlo, me portaré mejor.

La volvió a abrazar.

-Pobre chica -murmuró Bella al ver a Tanya, que parecía una niña perdida y asustada.

-¿Quién, Tanya? -preguntó Edward riendo-. Ahí está su madre. Ya no va a estar sola.

Bella observaba a la señora, que entraba en el salón. Se que dó mirando a Edward con sus penetrantes ojos azules, que se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer a Bella, y centellearon al comprobar que Tanya estaba sola. Levantó la cabeza con energía y avanzó rápidamente a la mesa del buffet.

-Me recuerda vagamente a mi purasangre -dijo Bella dis traídamente-. Un purasangre que siempre está alerta.

Edward rió y la hizo apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Tú me recuerdas un potrillo nervioso -le susurró al oído. ¿Por qué no te relajas?

-Sería un suicidio -contestó ella sin pensar.

-¿Sí?

Su voz era acariciadora como el terciopelo, y la hacía derretir se entre sus brazos.

-¿Lo sería, Marie? -repitió.

-Sí -susurró ella; mirándole fijamente.

Bella había esperado que con un poco de coquetería le haría sonreír, pero no fue así. Él la había abrazado estrechamente mien tras bailaban, y Bella no podía librarse del efecto hipnotizante de su mirada.

-Hueles a fresias y el contacto de tu piel es embriagador. Tu nombre te va. Marie; Eminencia.

Bella sentía un calor intenso. Con un gran esfuerzo, dejó de mirarle. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus cauces.

-¿Por qué no paramos? -preguntó ella con voz débil-. Tanya debe querer bailar contigo, no deja de mirarnos.

-Tanya puede esperar -murmuró.

El vals terminó bruscamente, pero él no la dejó ir, e inmedia tamente la orquesta comenzó una melodía lenta y dulce que invitaba a bailar más juntos.

-Por favor, no quiero -dijo ella suavemente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, y la abrazó con más fuerza. Tanya y su madre no les quitaban los ojos de encima. Bella pensó con resignación que era inevitable que ocurriera algo.

-Deja de preocuparte. Sólo estamos bailando.

Pero aquello no era solamente un baile. Su mano, cálida y gran de, presionando su espalda, le alteraba el pulso de una manera fas cinante. Se refugiaba contra su pecho, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado por estar así. Él la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en contacto con él.

Bella no era ninguna niña. Había estado comprometida y sabía lo ardiente que podía ser la pasión de un hombre. Pero lo que Edward Cullen le estaba haciendo sentir no lo había experimen tado nunca antes. Cada vez que su cuerpo la rozaba, se estremecía.

Sentía su calor en lo más profundo de su ser, y se daba cuenta per fectamente del deseo urgente que se adueñaba gradualmente de él. No debería ser así, se dijo a sí misma. No debería responderle de aquella manera. Pero mientras pensaba todo esto, Edward la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó aún más. Edward tembló, y lue go la acarició anhelante. Le susurró al oído:

-Tienes un enorme poder, Jane Eyre. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo?

Bella se daba cuenta, y por eso evitó mirarle.

-Tanya nos está mirando -amenazó, aunque en realidad no la estaba viendo.

En su voz había auténtico pánico, y él lo notó.

-No hay nada que temer -le susurró con voz acariciadora y profunda-. No empieces a buscar salidas.

Edward deslizó la mano suavemente por su espalda y Bella intentó detenerle con las suyas. Eso era lo que él quería. Aprovechó este movimiento para cogerla por las muñecas y arquear su cuerpo completamente contra el de él.

Bella le miró a los ojos, y todo lo que había a su alrededor se desvaneció. El mundo se redujo de pronto a aquel rostro y a la intensa pasión que se leía en sus ojos.

-Tu corazón late salvajemente -le dijo Edward con voz ronca.

-Deja que me vaya, Edward -le pidió ella temblando.

-Has dicho mi nombre como en un gemido. Yo podría hacerte gemir, Marie. Conozco todas las maneras posibles.

Aquello era lo que ella temía. Quería soltarse y echar a correr, pero Edward era como una droga. Sus miradas se fundieron y, en aquel momento, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar a solas con él en una habitación. Quería conocer la posesión de aquella boca.

Edward la sorprendió mirándole fijamente a los labios, y pa reció leerle el pensamiento.

-Yo también quiero -susurró-. Tu boca y la mía besándo se, hiriéndose... ¡Dios, Vámonos de aquí!

Edward dejó de bailar bruscamente, sin percatarse de las de más parejas, y la empujó en dirección a la barra. Bella se sentía viva, más que nunca en su vida. Su mente la ordenaba que se de tuviera, pero su cuerpo quería seguir adelante. Avanzó hacia don de la guiaba, pasando la barra, entre los invitados, hacia el despa cho. Pero allí había también gente. Le apretaba la mano con fuer za, sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje. Finalmente se fijó en el cuarto ropero que había junto al vestíbulo y la llevó hasta allí.

Abrió la puerta en un momento en que no había nadie en el vestíbulo y la metió dentro. Luego encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Ahora -murmuró acercándose más a ella.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta y el chaleco con impaciencia, y la abrazó.

-Ahora, Marie. Te he deseado ya durante demasiado tiempo. Bella entreabrió los labios al sentir su boca. Era tal y como se lo había imaginado. Su boca sabía a coñac y a humo, su beso era brusco, haciéndola sentir un deseo desbordante. Edward le deslizó las manos por la espalda.

-Más fuerte -susurró Bella roncamente, casi suplicante.

-¿Cómo de fuerte? -respondió él con la voz entrecortada-. ¿Así?

-No -gimió ella, poniéndose de puntillas-. ¡Así...!

Abrió la boca y atrapó los labios de Edward entre los suyos, besándole como nunca había besado a ningún hombre. Pero con él era una sensación más dulce que el vino, más cálida que el fuego. Edward gimió y deslizó las manos por sus caderas.

-¡Oh! -exclamó ella.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos brillantes apretando los dientes. Su mirada era más suave y acariciante que el terciopelo de su vestido.

-¿Tienes bastante?

Bella hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, y deslizó las ma nos por su pecho, hasta los botones de su camisa. Abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

-Sigue -dijo Edward en voz baja-. Pero no me excites demasiado. El ropero no es el lugar adecuado para lo que estamos provocando.

Bella se daba cuenta, claro que sí. Pero en aquellos momen tos tenían un mundo para ellos dos solos, y ella tenía una curiosidad salvaje y excitante por conocerle a fondo. Luchó con los botones y le abrió la camisa hasta la mitad del pecho.

Edward respiraba entrecortadamente. Bella le acarició el pecho desnudo, y le sintió estremecerse.

Él murmuró algo violento, y en el mismo instante le desabro chó el vestido por detrás y se lo bajó hasta la cintura.

-¡Edward...! -exclamó ella.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Ayúdame. ¡Creo que voy a morirme si no te siento junto a mí!

La besaba ardorosamente al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba. La estrechó contra él, gimiendo al sentir el contacto de su piel desnuda.

Se estremeció cuando Bella lanzó un gemido y le acarició el pelo mientras le besaba en la boca. Sintió que Edward le acari ciaba el talle. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que pudiese alcanzar sus senos, y gimió al sentir el placer desconocido e inesperado de aquel contacto tan íntimo.

Edward alzó la cabeza y la miró sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho.

-Eres maravillosa, Marie -susurró-. Mágica y enloquecedora; tu piel es como la seda. Y, si esta puerta tuviese cerradura, te poseería aquí mismo, en el suelo, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí -susurró ella.

Le dolía aquello, le dolía por él. Le quería locamente, ciegamente, más allá de lo razonable. Estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca se hubiera imaginado que existieran y que le proporcionaban un placer increíble.

-Bésame otra vez -suplicó.

-No me atrevería -le dijo Edward con los ojos fijos en la piel que acariciaba-. Dios mío, tienes todo lo que un hombre puede pedir.

El repentino murmullo de una voz les dejó suspensos. Edward se volvió, atisbando a través de la puerta con sigilo. Se dio cuenta de que la voz se aproximaba. La soltó y permaneció in móvil, como un maravilloso conquistador; la camisa desabrochada, el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes por la pasión frustrada.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida.

-Colócate el vestido.

Así lo hizo Bella. En aquel momento había alguien junto a la puerta, alguien borracho a juzgar por la voz, y el pomo comenzó a girar.

Edward lo sujetó.

-¿Qué quiere? -preguntó. Hubo un silencio embarazoso.

-¿Que qué... quiero? -preguntó la voz.

-Eso. ¿Qué quiere?

-¡Mi gabardina! -respondió la voz en tono desafiante-. Está lloviendo otra vez a cántaros, como cuando llegué.

-¿De qué color es? -continuó Edward.

-Ma... marrón.

Edward se volvió a buscarla.

-Aquí hay muchas. ¿Cómo es la suya?

-Si me deja abrir la puerta yo se lo diré.

-No puedo abrir -dijo Edward-. Descríbala. Bella ocultó la cara entre las manos para ahogar una carcajada.

La voz sonó ofendida.

-Será tonto... está bien, .tiene bolsillos, y es... es tipo trinchera.

Edward buscó entre los abrigos y la encontró. Abrió un poco la puerta, la sacó, y volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

-¡Ésta es! -exclamó el borracho-. ¡Hombre! ¿Es usted un ropero automático de ésos?

-Ha acertado. Acaba de ser instalado.

-Bueno, funciona realmente bien. Cierta vez vi una máquina de Coca-Cola que hablaba. ¿Usted tiene Coca-Cola también, casualidad?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Tiene campanillas?

-Lárguese.

-Las máquinas no tienen por qué ser desagradables- replicó la voz-. Le denunciaré.

-¿A quién? -preguntó Edward. Hubo un largo silencio. Edward miró a Bella.

-¿Por qué no se queja a la señora Cullen? -sugirió.

-¡Buena idea!

Se escuchó el sonido de los pasos alejándose. Edward se apre suró a abrocharse la camisa, el chaleco y la chaqueta.

-Tu pelo -dijo Bella.

-El tuyo está igual de mal -murmuró él mirándola-. Bueno ahora no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

-No, supongo que no.

En aquellos momentos, Bella sentía una enorme timidez, y ni siquiera levantó los ojos al abrir la puerta del armario. Salió rápidamente y se dirigió a su dormitorio antes de que nadie pudiera verla.

Ya cubierta, oyó una voz que decía:

-¡Claro que hablaba! Venga y se lo enseñaré.

Cuando estuvo en la habitación no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.

Tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse para volver a la fiesta. Aún le temblaban las rodillas, pero su mente estaba lo suficiente mente despejada como para darse cuenta del peligroso terreno en el que se estaba metiendo. Tener una aventura con Edward Cullen sólo conseguiría hacerle daño.

Le quería, pero, probablemente, él era un hombre apasionado que era capaz de besar a cualquier mu jer. Además, estaba Tanya, con quien tenía pensado casarse. Tenía que reconocer que Edward se estaba divirtiendo con una hermosa joven, sí, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de casarse con una rica heredera. Sobre todo si la hermosa joven era una licenciada en Historia sin un céntimo. Aquello era casi divertido. Pero no tenía ganas de reír. Nunca había sentido lo que Edward le había hecho sentir. Y si se imaginaba a Edward estando con Tanya, la invadía una enorme tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>De tanto reprimir, tuvo que llegar a desbordarse la pasion, jeje,,,, Ahora que pasara, Edward dejara a Tanya, o Bella se descubrira?<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios guapas, y nos leemos...ª.ª**

**Gracias a las chicas, que no me fallan ExodoOo,tammyenache,conejoazul,rumpelsinki,kitigirl, y a las chicas que apenas se estan integrando:EmilyNigth.206,Mentxu Masen Cullen, y vico, gracias por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola Chicas guapas, les debo una enorme disculpa, por que les debo un avance a todas las que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, y creanme que me siento muy apenada con ustedes. Primero una lluviecita de 48 hrs seguidas provoco que por donde vivo las calles fueran rios me sentia como en Venecia con excepcion de que no creo que el agua se les meta como a mi, mis muebles se me mojaron estoy bien encabritada, y luego aqui en el trabajo sufrimos 2 balaceras por pleitos entre carteles del narco, practicamente 2 dias estuve con los nervios destrozados y no agarre la compu, solo leia por medio de mi cel, sorry la verdad mil disculpas, a las que dejaron review en el cap 4 les enviare el avance del siguiente, no se preocupen si no dejan su comentario en este capitulo, palabra de honor que se los envio. Ahora si les dejo un capitulo mas._

_ Besos a todas por leer y por seguir esta trama._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los personajes son de SMeyer y la historia de otra gran escritora...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

La primera persona con la que se encontró Bella cuando volvió a entrar en el espacioso salón fue a la señora Denali. Aunque la expresión de sus ojos era de disgusto, logró esbozar una falsa sonrisa.

-Ah, ya ha venido, señorita Dwyer. No sabía dónde estaba. Qué raro, Edward ha desaparecido al mismo tiempo que usted. Bella decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse la inocente.

-¿Sí? -preguntó-. Cuánto me extraña, yo tampoco le he visto,

La fingida seguridad de Bella parecía sacar de quicio a la señora Denali.

-Pero salieron juntos del salón -insistió.

-¿Sí? No me di cuenta -suspiró Bella-. Estaba tan ansiosa por marcharme a mi habitación...

-Ya.

La señora Denali asintió, tomando por verdadera aquella insinuación,

-Ya se imaginará que el señor Cullen no iba a seguirme. Al fin y al cabo, yo sólo soy una empleada.

-Claro, querida mía. Ahí está ya Edward, bailando con Tanya.

Suspiró complacida.

-¿No le parece que forman una pareja perfecta? Siempre me han gustado los contrastes.

Y verdaderamente, contrastaban. Edward era moreno por decirlo asi, aunque su cabello color cobrizo no había manera de clasificarlo, y Tanya rubia. A primera vista eran una pareja perfecta. Pero no estaban bien compenetrados en los pasos de baile, y él no la abrazaba con el calor con que se abraza a una novia. Y además, pensó Bella, sin poder contener su satisfacción, en él aún se advertía la frustración.

-Hola querida, te había perdido de vista -dijo Esme uniéndose a ellas-. Hace un momento hemos estado a punto de tener un problema.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí. Un caballero que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, se ha empeñado en que el ropero es automático, y ha estado hablando con él. ¿Crees que se tratará de alguna experiencia mística?

Bella tuvo que realizar verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse. Como pudo, se mantuvo seria.

-No creo -contestó-. Tengo entendido que los alcohólicos tienen algunas veces alucinaciones. ¿No es así, señora Denali? -preguntó amablemente.

-No tengo por qué saberlo -replicó la Carmen indignada.

-De cualquier modo -concluyó Esme-, ya se ha ido, gracias a Dios. Era muy embarazoso que se dedicara a llevar gente al vestíbulo para demostrarles cómo habla mi ropero.

Bella se excusó discretamente y se dirigió a la barra. La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y agradable, y Bella vio de reojo que su amigo Jacob Black abandonaba la orquesta y se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿Bailas? Uno de los invitados toca la batería, y se ha empeñado en reemplazarme. Yo he aceptado de mil amores.

Bella puso su copa sobre la mesa y se dejó conducir por él a la pista.

-Tú y yo no hemos bailado desde la fiesta benéfica del año pasado -murmuró ella.

-No. Últimamente he estado muy ocupado. ¿Se puede saber qué has venido a hacer aquí? -miró a su alrededor-. Dios mío, tu padre podría comprar y vender a toda esta gente. ¿Desde cuándo te tratas con esta pandilla?

-Estoy haciendo un trabajo de investigación para Esme Cullen -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Y organizando un baile para su hijo. Es ése de allí, el que está con la rubia despampanante.

-Será despampanante, pero sólo sabe decir «sí», «no» y «¡oh Dios mío!» Y parece que su mayor preocupación es mantener el maquillaje y el peinado intactos.

Jacob se rió al ver el asombro de Bella.

-Estuve bailando con ella hace un momento. Justo después de que tú te marcharas con el hombretón.

-Me ha estado enseñando sus aguafuertes.

-Pues a mí me parece que debía haberte enseñado algo más -murmuró Jacob secamente-, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro cuando regresó. Desde luego, su novia echaba fuego por los ojos.

-No creo que ni siquiera haga eso -dijo Bella desdeñosamente.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Bella suspiró.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo. Esa chica tan pronto parece irremediablemente ingenua como sagazmente retorcida, nunca se sabe. Hizo un comentario muy desagradable sobre los diamantes de la abuela.

-Los diamantes de los Dwyer -musitó Jake-. Te quedan muy bien.

-También le quedaban bien a mamá. Yo era muy pequeña cuando murió, pero aún me acuerdo de cómo solía efectuar sus grandes entradas, siempre con un vestido blanco y los diamantes. Su pelo negro y sus ojos azules eran impresionantemente bellos... la echo de menos, Jake.

-Sí, ya lo sé. También tu padre.

-¿Le has visto últimamente?

-Sí, precisamente la semana pasada. Te echa de menos. Me dijo no sé qué de que quería organizar una fiesta y que no se fiaba de Kate para que se encargara de todo.

Kate era la secretaria de su padre, un as con el ordenador, pero un verdadero desastre en lo de organizar fiestas. Sonrió.

-Le ayudaré si gano la apuesta que tenemos entre manos.

-¿Una apuesta?

Bella eludió la respuesta. La idea de marcharse se le hacía de pronto desagradable, ya al margen de la apuesta. Y le quedaba sólo poco más de una semana. Había cogido mucho cariño a Amanda y a Esme. En cuanto a Edward...

-Bah, sólo es una broma -murmuró con una sonrisa-. De todas formas ya no va a durar mucho más. Me queda una semana, más o menos.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos algún fin de semana? Podemos llamar también a Seth y a Emily para irnos a Nassau en el yate.

-Me encanta la idea.

Le caían muy bien sus amigos Seth, y Emily, y Jake era una compañía muy agradable, nunca intentaba nada, aquello era lo mejor de él, que era un amigo y sólo un amigo.

Jake suspiró.

-Vaya, me voy a tener que ir. Mi amigo está perdiendo fuerza en la batería.

Cuando terminó la canción le besó la mano.

-Ha sido un placer, señorita.

-Lo mismo le digo, caballero -respondió ella con una sonrisa. Cuando volvía junto a Esme, advirtió una mirada furiosa en los ojos de Edward. Aquello la produjo una mezcla de satisfacción y temor. Le miró intensamente a los ojos. Pensó malhumorada que, aunque Edward la hubiese besado, no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Aunque hubiese sido algo más que un simple beso. No estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle lo que la dulce Tanya no podía darle; no se iba a pasar el resto de su vida escondida en armarios. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba desesperada. Se estremeció recordando la ansiedad que les había llevado a abrazarse. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desolada.

Sin saber por qué, acabó quedándose con Esme, Edward y Tanya, aunque se había hecho el firme propósito de evitarlo. Deseaba, no lo podía remediar, que las Denali se marcharan a Atlanta aquella misma noche.

-Ha sido una fiesta deliciosa, Edward -suspiró Tanya-. Es un fastidio que se nos haya estropeado el coche, pero no será un gran trastorno que nos quedemos a dormir esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta -dijo él.

-Hábleme de tu amigo Jacob, señorita Dwyer -preguntó Tanya repentinamente-. Parece ser que se conocen muy bien.

-Sí, bueno, es verdad. Fue mi pareja en el baile de graduación. Un hombre maravilloso. Muy masculino.

-¿Es músico profesional? -preguntó Tanya con una risita Yo nunca he conocido a ninguno. A mamá no le gusta que me relacione con ese tipo de gente.

Bella estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas pensando en la fortuna de Jake. Pero se contuvo.

-Es muy bueno, ¿no te parece? ¡Y tan atractivo!- comentó suspirando dándose cuenta de la sombría mirada de Edward.

La señora Denali se unió al grupo aparentemente molesta y nerviosa.

-Edward, querido ¿era necesario invitar a tanta gente? No conozco a casi nadie.

Lo que realmente quería decir es que había muy poca gente de « su clase» por allí. Bella sonrió. Sabía que Esme había invitado a varias amigas que no pertenecían a la alta sociedad, y ése era un detalle que le había gustado.

-Puede ser que te resulte agradable conocer a gente nueva -dijo Esme con intención-. El dinero no lleva consigo necesariamente inteligencia o talento, querida mía.

-No, personalmente garantiza una cierta educación -dijo la señora Denali fríamente.

Miró el vestido de Bella con ojo experto.

-Me estoy fijando en su vestido, señorita Dwyer. Es del año pasado ¿verdad?

-No. Es de este año, me lo ha traído Jake.

La señora Denali se puso muy seria, como si una mujer que permitiera que un hombre le obsequiara con un vestido como aquél sólo pudiera ser por una cosa.

-Edward, tienes que conocer a Jacob -dijo Tanya en tono perverso-. A lo mejor te dice dónde puedes conseguir uno igual para mí.

Bella podía haber dicho que el vestido era suyo, pero no quería delatarse tan pronto. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Edward, pensó que sería más prudente marcharse de allí aquella noche. Más tarde o más temprano los invitados se marcharían, Tanya, su madre y Esme se irían a la cama. Sabía lo que Edward estaba pensando , lo leía claramente en sus ojos. «Tú y yo tenemos que terminar que hemos empezado»; decía. Pero ella no quería, seguir su juego. Desafortunadamente, le había dado la impresión de que era fácil y ansiosa, y podría resultarle muy dificil convencerle a tiempo de que no era ni una cosa ni otra. En aquellas circunstancias, lo más lógico era desaparecer.

Se excusó, ignorando el provocativo comentario de Tanya. Y se dirigió hacia los músicos.

-¿Puedo marcharme contigo? -le preguntó a Jacob en voz baja.

-Claro que sí. ¿Tienes algún problema? Bella suspiró y sonrió.

-Y quiero que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de por qué nos vamos, ¿te importa?

-Así lo haremos -respondió Jacob con los ojos brillantes. Bella se mantuvo bien lejos de Edward y de los demás hasta que la fiesta terminó y los músicos empezaron a guardar los instrumentos. Luego se retiró con los músicos, y se agarró del brazo de Jacob cuando pasaron junto a Esme.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Bella.

En aquel momento Edward, malhumorado, se acercó con Tanya, que parecía bastante violenta.

-Buenas noches, querida mía -dijo Esme-. Que te lo pases muy bien.

-Vámonos, Jake -dijo Bella rápidamente.

-La traeré por la mañana -dijo Jacob acercándosele más-. Buenas noches; señora Cullen, señor Cullen, señoras...

Y después de aquel derroche de encanto, se marcharon.

-¡Vaya! -suspiró Bella ya en la furgoneta con todos los miembros del conjunto-. ¡He escapado por un pelo!

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Jacob.

-He tenido unas palabras con el señor de la casa -mintió ella. Bueno, casi era la verdad.

-Qué raro, creí que no se habían vuelto a ver después de que bailamos tú y yo.

-Quería evitarme problemas -suspiró ella, recostándose en su hombro.

Afortunadamente, el suelo de la furgoneta estaba tapizado y el vestido no corría peligro de mancharse.

-Perdona por el transporte tan rudimentario. Dejé el jaguar en casa de Reyli. Lo recogeremos cuando dejemos a Reyli.

Bella sonrió.

-Da lo mismo. Habrían sospechado si lo hubieran visto.

-¿No tengo pinta de ser rico?

-No. Das la impresión de ser deliciosamente encantador y elegante. ¿Y yo? ¿Parezco una chica rica?

-No. Pareces asustada por algo -la atrajo hacia sí-. ¿Se propasó contigo, chiquilla?

-Tú sabes demasiado.

-Te conozco desde que ibas al colegio. Vamos, suéltalo.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó. Aún estoy un poco dolida por lo de Alec -confesó-. Y este serio banquero ha echado el ojo a una buena firma inversora.

-¿La rubia?

-Su padre es el dueño de la compañía. A él le gustaría fusionarse con la empresa casándose con ella. No por amor, ¿comprendes? Él ya no confía en los sentimientos después de su fracasado matrimonio, así que esta vez se casa por motivos prácticos. Y a su pobre hija no le gusta nada la rubia.

-La perjudicada eres tú -corrigió Jacob-. Estás enamorada de ese tipo, ¿verdad?

-Creo que es un fenómeno psicológico. La casa se parece mucho a la mansión Thornfield de Jane Eyre, y yo le conocí de improviso a medianoche... quizás sólo sea una salvaje vena romántica la que se está apoderando de mí. Pero no te preocupes, al final siempre actúo como debo. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Cuando nos bajemos de la furgoneta? He pensado que podíamos ir a Limelight.

Era un club de Atlanta con excelente comida, buena música, y luces brillantes.

-Me encanta el plan -dijo-. Me siento como si hubiera estado en letargo. ¿Crees que puedo ir así vestida?

-Te limitarás a alzar las cejas y yo te veré radiante -respondió-. Vas perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Bella lo pasó muy bien. En algunos momentos, incluso con siguió olvidarse completamente de Edward. La verdad era que lo que la impulsó a quedarse hasta tan tarde con Jake fue el miedo a enfrentarse con Edward. Casi eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando volvieron a la casa.<p>

-No me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que es.

-Bueno, hemos tardado una hora en ir y otra en volver. En realidad ha sido la mitad del tiempo. No pasa nada. Lo he pasado estupendamente.

-Yo también.

La besó en la mejilla.

-Adiós, amor -le dijo.

-Hasta la vista. Ya sabes que estás invitado a la fiesta de mi padre -añadió ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Invítame por la cuenta que te trae!

Se marchó agitando la mano; y Bella se dirigió sin hacer ruido a la puerta principal. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que no estaba cerrada. El vestíbulo estaba brillantemente iluminado, y oyó unos ruidos que venían del despacho.

-Edward, no -estaba diciendo Tanya- Ya sabes, no me gusta que me beses con tanta brusquedad. ¡Me has arruinado el vestido!

-Eso no importa ahora -dijo Edward.

-¡Estate quieto! -estalló Tanya-. Edward, ¿qué es lo que te pasa esta noche?

Se oyó un gran revuelo, y Tanya irrumpió en el vestíbulo, despeinada y acalorada. Se quedó clavada en el pasillo cuando vio a Bella. Edward salió tras ella y al ver a Bella en el pasillo también se detuvo. Sólo con verle se adivinaba que algo estaba pasando. Llevaba los pantalones del traje, pero se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco, y llevaba la camisa completamente abierta. Estaba despeinado y le brillaban los ojos. Estaba igual que unas horas antes en el ropero, y ella sabía por qué. Se enfureció al pensarlo, sobre todo cuando le sonrió con un cierto aire de superioridad.

-¿Acabas de llegar? -le preguntó.

Bella sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara. Hubiera querido pegarles a los dos. No recordaba haber sentido tantos deseos de matar a alguien en su vida. Repentinamente, Edward cambió de expresión, y ella se quedó confusa, pero levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

-Ya veo que yo no era la única persona que me lo estaba pasando bien -dijo mirando intencionadamente el carmín corrido de Tanya-. Pero claro, ustedes estan comprometidos, ¿verdad? -añadió maliciosamente, con una fría sonrisa-. En estos tiempos se ve de todo.

Pasó Junto a Edward, y al mirarle no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento.

-Buenas noches.

Tanya se estaba riendo, pero sonaba como si sus carcajadas es tuviesen provocadas por los nervios más que por otra cosa. "_Fría como el hielo_", pensó Bella. Subió por las escaleras con la misma gracia con que lo hubiera hecho su madre, aunque tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no temblar por la furia. No miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez, aunque le parecía sentir sus miradas clavadas en la espalda. Oyó algunos excitados cuchicheos de Tanya, pero no pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo. Fue derecha a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y echó el cerrojo.

No sabía por qué lloraba. No era propio de ella, pero no dejaba de recordar el sorprendente ardor de Edward. Al principio le había tomado por un hombre frío, pero su opinión había cambiado radicalmente. Era tan embriagador como un buen vino, y aún le parecía sentir en la piel el contacto de sus manos, a pesar de que se había dado una ducha y se había tomado dos aspirinas para poder dormir. Se revolvió en la cama, no podía quitarse la imagen de Edward abrazando a Tanya, besándola, acariciándola como la había acariciado a ella.

-¡Libertino! -murmuró entre lágrimas, ocultando la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido cuando consiguió quedarse dormida. Se despertó a media mañana. Se puso unos pantalones y una camisa y se recogió el pelo en un moño. Aquel día se sentía vieja. Vieja y traicionada aunque no sabía por qué Edward Cullen le provocaba aquellos sentimientos. Si Tanya y él estaban prometidos, ¿que le Importaba a ella lo que hiciera en la intimidad?<p>

-Buenos días, querida -le dijo Esme desde el estudio-. No he querido despertarte. Edward me ha dicho que volviste bastante tarde.

Bella intentó sonreír.

-Sí. Jake y yo nos fuimos a bailar a Atlanta.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?

-Sí, muy bien, gracias -se sentó-. ¿Has empezado ya sin mí? -preguntó mirando a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Sólo he escrito unas cuantas líneas para ir metiéndome en el próximo capítulo. Esto -dijo señalándole un esquema-. Esto es con lo que quiero empezar.

-La boda de Enrique VII y Elizabeth de York. Ésta fue una época interesante. ¿Has leído algo sobre las intrigas tramadas contra Enrique por su suegra Elizabeth Woodville, y la tía de su mujer, Margaret, duquesa de Borgoña? Es fascinante de leer.

Empezó a relatarle toda la historia detalladamente, cuando concluyó, Esme prorrumpió en risas.

-Oh, si, escríbeme todo eso, por favor. Ya encontraré alguna manera de incorporarlo a mi novela.

-Pensé que te gustaría.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Amanda.

-¿Dónde está Amanda?

-Ha ido con Edward a Atlanta, a llevar al aeropuerto a las Denali, que vuelven a Charleston.

-Mi difunta abuela era de Charleston -dijo Bella-. Se caracterizaba por su elegancia y la corrección de sus modales.

-No se puede decir lo mismo de las Denali -dijo Esme secamente-. No, no tienes por qué disculparte -añadió rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Bella-. Me di cuenta perfectamente de las groserías de mis futuras familiares políticas.

-Bueno, con el debido respeto -suspiró Bella-, espero que no vuelvan mientras yo esté aquí haciendo mi trabajo.

-¿Es que tienes ganas de marcharte? -preguntó Esme.

-Tengo... otros compromisos.

Recordó entonces que tenía que llamar por teléfono a su padre para lo de la fiesta.

-Me ha encantado estar aquí, pero tú dentro de poco ya no vas a necesitar mi ayuda. Si necesitas algo adicional, no tienes más que llamarme por teléfono.

-Te he tomado cariño, Marie. No querría por nada del mundo que perdiéramos el contacto. ¿Se trata de Edward? Me doy cuenta de que te está poniendo muy difícil tu estancia aquí.

-Él no me intimida. En absoluto.

-Pero intimida a Tanya -murmuró Esme-. Esta mañana ha estado de lo más desagradable con ella. Mucho más que normalmente, parecía especialmente irritado. ¿Discutiste con él?

-No. Él y Tanya estaban todavía levantados cuando volví a casa-dijo Bella tratando de aparentar indiferencia-. Dije buenas noches y después me fui a la cama inmediatamente.

-Edward tenía bastante curiosidad por tu amigo el señor Black.

-¿Sí? No es el tipo de gente a la que está acostumbrado, me imagino. Bueno... perdona, no quería decir eso.

Esme sonrió.

-No conoces a Edward. Él no elige a sus amigos por la posición social o por el dinero. Nunca lo ha hecho.

-Pero se casa con Tanya por la empresa de su padre, ¿verdad?

-¿Que se va a casar con ella? Últimamente tengo mis dudas al respecto.

-Si los hubieras visto como yo cuando llegué no lo dudarías -murmuró Bella.

-¡Oh!

Puso tanto énfasis en aquella exclamación, que Bella se sonrojó.

-Voy… a…. por mis libros. Ahora mismo vuelvo -dijo apresuradamente.

Todavía le ardía el rostro cuando abandonó la habitación. No le importaba aquel estúpido. ¡No! ¿Pero por qué le había dolido tanto verle de aquella manera con Tanya? Dejó de pensar en ello y volvió al estudio cargada de libros.

Edward no volvió hasta última hora de la mañana. Amanda entró corriendo con él, con las manos llenas de paquetes y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-¡Hola, abuela! ¡Mira lo que me ha comprado papá! ¡Un montón de vestidos, ropa interior y hasta unos pantalones! Ahora mismo subo y me los pongo para que los veas.

Bella estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, leyendo un libro sobre la familia Tudor. Cuando Edward entró, le miró, pero rápidamente volvió a bajar los ojos.

-¿Has tenido un buen viaje, querido? -preguntó Esme-. Amanda está emocionadísima.

-Hemos estado de compras -dijo él.

Edward se quedó quieto en el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos, y mirando a Bella fijamente. Ella se puso de pie, como si así se sintiera menos vulnerable. El corazón le latía a un ritmo sal vaje. Le miró a los ojos y se sentó en una silla, cerca del escritorio de Esme.

-¿No has quedado esta noche, Marie? -preguntó con frío sarcasmo.

-No -respondió dulcemente-. Algunos de nosotros nos dedicamos a trabajar.

-¿Te importa explicarme a qué te refieres?

-Acabamos de terminar un capítulo -dijo Lilian-. ¿Han llegado bien las Denali, querido?

-Sí, te mandan sus saludos, Marie -añadió Edward acomodándose en el escritorio-. Ya que no pudieron verte cuando se marcharon.

-Qué amables -dijo ella tranquilamente.

Le miró. Estaba muy atractivo vestido de manera informal. Repentinamente recordó el tacto de su piel. Se estremeció.

-Vamos a comer -dijo Esme mirando el reloj-. Voy a buscar a Amanda.

Bella se levantó, pero Edward la detuvo.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas -dijo brevemente-. Sobre lo de anoche...

-Bueno, no te preocupes -dijo con una sonrisa melosa . Comprendo perfectamente que no quieres que conciba esperanzas sólo porque me besaste. Tanya es propietaria de una fortuna y yo no tengo ni un céntimo.

-Lo que quería decirte -continuó fríamente-, era que mi madre comentó que llevabas un vestido que era diseño exclusivo.

-Me lo prestaron.

-Y volviste en un jaguar -añadió él-. Me gustaría saber qué está pasando aquí.

-¿Es que crees que yo podría ser una millonaria excéntrica? -preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Empiezo a estar intrigado por ti. Eres demasiado misteriosa para convenirme.

-Si quieres admitirlo, soy la mujer más adecuada para ti -suspiró ella mirándole con coquetería-. Bueno, la verdad es que tengo montones de dinero y estoy buscando a un hombre que sea bueno en la cama y que se preocupe de mí. ¿Te interesa?

Edward la miró muy despacio de arriba abajo.

-No me gusta el efecto que tienes sobre mí. Ninguna mujer hasta ahora me había hecho perder la cabeza hasta el punto de que la tuviera que meter en un armario.

Bella se ruborizó y bajó los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué emocionante! Ya ves, te estoy conquistando.

-Sí -dijo él sin bromear.

-Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Dentro de una semana me marcharé y podrás volver a la normalidad.

-¿Dentro de una semana? -preguntó Edward-. Creí que mamá y tú no habían hecho más que empezar.

-Yo trabajo con rapidez. ¿No nos íbamos al comedor? Edward se acercó y la acarició el cuello. Una suave y cálida caricia en su piel, pero eso era suficiente para cortarle la respiración.

-Te deseo -dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

Bella sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Le miró a los ojos; indecisa.

-Eres la menos adecuada para mí -dijo con la respiración en trecortada-. Demasiado alocada, demasiado voluble.

-Pues entérate, tú tampoco eres ninguna maravilla -dijo Bella-. Los banqueros serios y formales siempre me han dejado fría.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Te derretías entre mis brazos! -susurró él-. Y me apostaría lo que fuera a que ningún hombre te había puesto nunca así.

-¡Te equivocas! -exclamó ella, pero su voz sonó furiosa, como con temor.

-No -dijo él-. ¿Dónde estuviste de verdad anoche? En un hotel no; eso era lo que tú querías hacerme creer.

Bella estaba temblando. ¡No era justo! ¿Cómo iba a pensar con claridad si él la estaba tocando?

-Fuimos... a una discoteca.

Edward deslizó los dedos por el borde del escote de su camisa.

-Tal y como yo suponía -murmuró-. Una noche completamente inocente.

Bella le miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Tú no pasaste una noche inocente -estalló.

-Estás equivocada, Marie. Besé a Tanya dos veces, y en las dos sentí tus labios.

La emoción le encendió las mejillas.

-¡Eres virgen! -dijo Edward.

La cogió del pelo haciéndole daño y le clavó la mirada en los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea, Marie!

-¡Yo no te llevé al ropero! -exclamó ella.

-Pero viniste conmigo -acusó él-. Viniste, y me dejaste desnudarte y tocarte... ¡Oh, Dios, sentía tu piel en sueños! ¡Eres una embaucadora!

Bella tembló de miedo de furia y de deseo.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna embaucadora! ¡Déjame irme!

-¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú a eso? Tú me provocaste.

-Y tú fuiste quien empezó a quitarme el vestido. Se supone que los hombres deben ser capaces de controlarse, ¿no?

-¿Es que crees que yo podía tocarte así y parar de pronto sin sentirme terriblemente mal?

A Bella se le quebró la voz.

-¿No podías? Alec siempre... podía.

-¿Quién es Alec? -preguntó Edward con brusquedad. Bella bajó los ojos.

-El hombre con quien iba a casarme. Edward se quedó como muerto.

-¿Es que estabas prometida?

Bella asintió.

-¿Y todavía eres virgen?

-Él no me quería. Por lo menos, no de esa manera. Quería... una cosa que mi padre tenía. Pero yo creía que me respetaba por caballerosidad.

-¡Dios mío!

-¿Estás sorprendido? -preguntó ella con una risa amarga. La miró a los ojos.

-Sí. Sorprendido de que cualquier hombre pudiera querer otra cosa que no fueras tú.

Bella esbozó algo así como una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Parece una trivialidad, pero necesitaba oírlo.

-¿Por eso viniste a trabajar con mi madre? ¿Para recobrarte?

-Sí, de algún modo, sí. Y ahora, ¿me puedo marchar?

-¿Le deseabas?

Aquélla era una pregunta que ella no había esperado. Abrió los labios, pero las palabras no acudieron. Le miró a la cara, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca había deseado a Alec. No ha bía sabido lo que el deseo significaba, hasta que Edward la metió en aquel armario y la desabrochó el vestido.

-No -dijo con lentitud-. No creo que le deseara.

-¿Le amabas?

-Eso creía,-replicó con una débil sonrisa-. Creo que no sabía exactamente lo que era el amor.

-Y aparentemente no sabes lo que es el sexo. Será mejor que no me vuelvas a permitir que llegue tan lejos, Marie, por tu propio bien. Conmigo eres tremendamente vulnerable.

-¡Yo no fui la que empezó!

-Claro que sí. Coqueteaste todo lo que pudiste y más.

-¡Soy así! ¡Es mi forma de defenderme! La mayoría de los hombres huyen cuando empiezo...

-Yo no soy la mayoría de los hombres -dijo en tono de advertencia-. Tú me haces perder el control, y eso es peligroso. Podría desearte tanto que olvidase a Tanya y tu virginidad.

-Me abrocharé las camisas hasta el cuello y me pondré un cinturón de castidad -dijo soltándose-. No te preocupes, lo haré lo mejor que pueda para protegerte de ti mismo.

Edward la miró atentamente, como si bajo aquella máscara de ironía pudiese adivinar a la mujer asustada.

-Al fin y al cabo, tú ya tienes la vida resuelta. No te vendría mal que te acordaras de vez en cuando de que ya estás prometido. Edward le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

-¿Por qué me permitiste eso anoche? -preguntó suavemente. A Bella le temblaban los labios, casi no podía articular palabra.

-Tuviste suerte -dijo Edward después de un momento-. Maldita suerte. ¿O es que no se te ocurrió que yo podría no detenerme?

-¡Tú... nosotros no habríamos podido parar! Edward se acercó más.

-Claro que no. ¿No sabías que se puede hacer de pie? Bella odiaba su sonrisa burlona. Le odiaba a él, también, por que la hacía sentirse vulnerable, porque se reía de ella. Le ardía la cara y se le crisparon los dedos.

Edward pareció darse cuenta manos.

-¿Él te hizo daño, verdad? -preguntó repentinamente-. Tienes tanto miedo de tus propias emociones como...

No terminó la frase, pero ella sabía lo que iba a decir… «como yo de las mías», lo leía en sus ojos, en su rostro.

-Yo ya no confío en los hombres.

-Y yo no confió en las mujeres.

Edward le miró a los labios conteniendo la apretó las manos.

-Edward -protestó Bella con un débil susurro.

Aquello empeoró la situación. Con un brusco gemido, Edward la levantó por la cintura hasta ponerla a su altura.

-No te deseo -dijo él fríamente, con desesperación. como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo-. No quiero tu loco humor, ni tus maravillosos labios, ni este cuerpo que me enloquece cuando lo miro.

-Entonces suéltame. Y no compliques las cosas.

Edward la acercó lentamente hacia él, sus cuerpos se rozaron con fuerza.

-Dime que quieres que te deje en el suelo. Dime que no estás deseando besarme con tanta intensidad como yo.

-Eres un... juicioso hombre de negocios...

Edward agachó la cabeza, su boca entreabierta tocó suave mente la de Bella, su respiración se aceleró y se hizo entrecortada.

-Abre la boca -susurró.

-No...

Fue más un gemido que una negación. Le besó y se sintió de nuevo invadida por la emoción. Él la acarició todo el cuerpo con locura, haciéndola arder de pasión. Bella le abrazó con un gemido ahogado. Permanecieron allí abrazados, jadeantes, besándose sin interrupción.

Cuando finalmente Edward alzó la cabeza, preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Vas a caerte si te suelto?

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza. Edward la soltó. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía una expresión dura y tensa. De repente se echó a reír, con amargura, y con una mirada verdaderamente hostil.

-Dios mío, estoy temblando como un chico de diecisiete años con su primera mujer.

Bella hizo todo lo posible para dominar el temblor de sus manos.

-Creo... que debería marcharme. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Todavía no -dijo dulcemente-. No huyas de mí.

-¡Está Tanya! -estalló Bella.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Su voz sonó indiferente, pero no era así su mirada.

-¿Es porque crees que lo único que busco es la última aventura antes de casarme?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonase firme.

-Yo no soy rica -dijo con una sonrisa-. No tengo nada, a excepción de mi sueldo por trabajos como éste. Y tú andas tras los pasos de una importante empresa, ¿no es verdad? ¿No quieres un matrimonio que te traiga beneficios financieros?

-¿Cómo hemos ido a parar al tema del matrimonio? -preguntó él después de un momento-. Yo no te lo he propuesto en ningún momento.

A Bella se le encendieron los ojos de indignación.

-Dios me libre -dijo bruscamente-. No quiero casarme. Nunca.

Él la estudió con curiosidad.

-¿Es que no quieres tener hijos algún día?

Aquella conversación se estaba desviando cada vez más.

-Esme y Amanda van a bajar de un momento a otro –dijo ella.

-¡Quiero que hables conmigo!

-¿De qué? Tú ya tienes la vida planeada, ¿verdad?

-La tenía.

Se miraron a los ojos, y por un momento una corriente especial los unió.

Bella salió al vestíbulo justo cuando Amanda y Esme bajaban. Sonrió como un refugiado agradecido y se fue con ellas al comedor antes de que a Edward le diera tiempo a salir. Fue una comida muy animada. Bella estaba más bulliciosa de lo normal, recordando anécdotas de sus días en el colegio y haciendo recordar a Esme las suyas, entre las risas de Amanda. Edward observaba y callaba, contra su costumbre. Había algo en sus ojos que asustaba a Bella. La miraba con una intensidad que era francamente turbadora. Y aún fue, peor cuando anunció que aque lla semana iba a prolongar su visita, y que no se marcharía aquella noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Chicas espero que les haya gustado y tengo una deuda con 11 chicas, que muy pronto pagare.. Besos! ª.ª<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas, Wuau! Enserio que estoy anonadada, casi 20 Reviews en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias a todas las que reflejaron un poco su preocupación por lo que me sucedió la semana pasada, gracias chicas, y a todas las que dejaron un comentario por la historia, mil gracias, me alegra que esta historia les este gustando a todas las que se han unido y a las lectoras silenciosas, mil gracias, les recuerdo que esta historia NO ES MIA yo solo la doy a conocer porque en particular me encanto y me alegra que a ustedes también, bueno no las entretengo mas un capitulo mas de esta historia, por cierto es muy cortita solo cuenta con 9 capitulos, y créanme los últimos capítulos les encantaran. **

**Los personajes son de StMeyer y la historia a otra gran escritora.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SEIS<strong>

Esa misma tarde, mientras Bella y Esme trabajaban en el salón, Edward y su hija jugaban al ajedrez. Pero durante todo ese tiempo él no apartó sus ojos de Bella. Una de las veces, ella se encontró con su mirada, y se quedó sin aliento. Edward sonrió misteriosamente y siguió jugando.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward apareció vestido deportivamente, e intentó convencer a Bella con la ayuda de Amanda, de que saliese a dar un paseo con ellos.

Amanda la cogió de la mano y la sacó fuera.

-Te gusta pasear, ¿verdad? -preguntó Edward. Enfilaron un camino que rodeaba el lago.

-Bueno, sí, pero esta semana tenemos mucho trabajo -protestó.

-A mi madre le vendrá bien un descanso -dijo él.

Amanda estaba entusiasmada. Aparentemente, su padre no acostumbraba a hacerle tanto caso. La pequeña caminaba junto a él con una tímida sonrisa, y Edward la miró.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?

-Oh, sí, papá. Han pasado siglos desde que no hacíamos cosas juntos.

Él le acarició la cabeza.

-Hacía siglos que no me tomaba unas vacaciones.

-Cuando era pequeña solíamos ir a pescar -dijo Amanda-. Marie, ¿te llevaban tus padres a pescar cuando eras una niña? Bella suspiró.

-No, querida. Mis padres no eran así. Papá siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, y mamá... mamá era como una mariposa. No hubiera sabido ni meter el sedal en el agua. Edward la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Aqué se dedicaba?

-Era ama de casa.

-Y tu padre, ¿qué hacía?

-Trabajaba como un demonio.

-¿También era banquero?

-Sí.

-El abuelito me llevaba a pescar -comentó Amanda-. Una vez se le enganchó el anzuelo en los pantalones, y otro día se le enredó el sedal en un árbol.

-Y Amanda aprendió algunas palabras nuevas -dijo Edward en tono guasón.

-¿Te pareces a tu padre? -le preguntó ella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi padre tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Yo me parezco a mi abuelo. Era de Inglaterra.

Amanda se volvió a Bella.

-Marie, ¿a qué se dedicaban tus antepasados? Ella sonrió.

-Uno de ellos era militar -murmuró, recordando a Ricardo y las Cruzadas-. Viajó muchísimo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que siempre hablas de tu madre en pasado -observó Edward-. ¿Ha muerto?

-Sí.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Vive en Atlanta. Nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Ha sido así siempre?

-No, no siempre. Nos acercamos mucho después de la muerte de mi madre. Vivió con una enorme tristeza durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Era ella como tú? -preguntó Edward repentinamente. Bella sonrió.

-Era guapísima. Los ojos azules, el pelo negro como el azabache y un cutis blanco y maravilloso. Muchos de mis amigos se quedaban prendados de ella, y eso que era veinticinco años mayor que yo. Siempre se reía de ellos.

-Yo creo que tú eres guapísima, Marie -dijo Amanda-. ¿A ti no te lo parece, papá?

-¿No te da vergüenza -Le reprendió Bella con una sonri sa-. Poner a tu padre en un compromiso?

-Pues da la casualidad de que estoy de acuerdo con mi hija -dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Aquella mirada hizo que Bella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

.

.

.

-¿Quién era el rey Arturo? -preguntó Amanda derepente, ante el silencio en que hacian la caminata.

Bella no podía resistir la tentación de contar una vez más la antigua leyenda. La niña la escuchaba fascinada.

-¿Nunca has visto ninguna película o alguna obra de teatro sobre el rey Arturo?

-Oh, yo nunca he ido a ver una obra de teatro -le confió Amanda-. Y la abuela y yo no vamos muy a menudo al cine. Y a papá no le gusta que vea la televisión.

Bella lanzó una mirada a Edward.

-¡Qué terrible!

-Quizás he sido demasiado estricto -musitó Edward-. Lo que pasa es que estoy siempre ocupado. Demasiado ocupado. Pero eso puede cambiar.

Bella miró al lago. Los pájaros describían círculos sobre su superficie, surcada por lanchas que saltaban formando blancas estelas.

-Bueno, eso no es asunto mío -dijo ella suavemente.

-Deberías ver el lago cuando está lleno de barcos de vela, Marie -suspiró Amanda-. Son tan bonitos como cisnes blancos.

-¿Tú navegas? -le preguntó Bella a Edward.

-Nunca he tenido tiempo para aprender.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. El viento despeinaba su pelo y Bella se le quedó mirando sin querer.

-Debe ser muy importante para ti acumular dinero -aventuró.

-En estos últimos años ha sido más una cuestión de mantenerlo, que de acumularlo.

.

-Papá, ¿puedo ir esta noche a dormir a casa de Feny? -in terrumpió Amanda-. Me dijiste que tenías que pensarlo. ¿Puedo ir?

-¿Qué ha dicho tu abuela?

-Dijo que podía ir si a ti te parecía bien. ¡Por favor! Feny es muy simpática, su madre es enfermera y van a marcharse pasado mañana.

-Está bien -se rindió él.

-¡Bien! -gritó Amanda entusiasmada-. ¿Puedo ir a decírse lo? Sólo tardaré un minuto.

-Te esperaremos en el árbol caído -dijo Edward-. No tardes.

-Sí, papá. Gracias.

Se marchó como una exhalación.

-¿Dónde vive Feny? -preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-En aquella casa. Ven, acortaremos camino si vamos por aquí.

-¿Tú no quieres hablar con su madre?

Edward se ensombreció.

-No.

Bella le siguió por el bosque, casi tropezando con las ramas, hasta que llegaron a un claro.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó sin aliento cuando al fin se detuvieron junto al árbol caído.

-Porque está divorciada, y se cree un regalo de Dios para los hombres. La última vez que fui a buscar a Amanda salió a abrir la puerta con una bata transparente.

-¿Te sentiste violento?

-Sí -replicó él para su sorpresa-. No me gusta que intenten cazarme.

Aquella afirmación la dijo muy serio, sin suavizarla con una sonrisa. Bella, al ver su dura expresión, se compadeció de él.

-¿Es que te asusta tanto el cuerpo de una mujer, Edward?- Edward la miró largo rato antes de hablar.

-Mi mujer-dijo muy despacio-, aprovechaba lo que yo sentía por ella como un arma. Sabía que la quería. Disfrutaba mostrándome lo que yo tanto deseaba, y luego se volvía fría y se reía de mí. Ahora, cuando algunas mujeres hacen ciertas cosas, me la recuerdan. No es que sea un hombre inflexible, Marie. Pero soy orgulloso. Demasiado orgulloso, quizás.

Bella se puso enferma al pensar que una mujer le hubiera tratado así. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados?

-Seis años. Pero dejamos de dormir juntos después del primer año. Cuando se quedó embarazada de Amanda, me lo estuvo reprochando con furia durante algún tiempo. Después de que la niña nació, me dio dos opciones: o se practicaba una pequeña operación para evitar futuros accidentes, o dejábamos de compartir el lecho conyugal.

Bajó un momento la cabeza y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Y la dejé con sus amantes.

Bella miró al suelo.

-Yo sé que existen mujeres como ésas. Tenía una amiga que siempre alardeaba de cómo manejaba a su novio a su antojo utilizando el sexo como arma. Siempre pensé que era algo indigno. Edward pareció sorprendido al escuchar su opinión.

-¿Tú no harías eso para conseguir lo que quisieras? -pre guntó.

-Me temo que no -dijo mirándole con una sonrisa-. Si voy a sentir lo que sentí en aquel armario, creo que no voy a ser capaz de contenerme.

Edward no pudo contener la risa, a su pesar.

-¡Diablos!

-Bueno, tú me lo has preguntado. Puede que yo sea virgen, pero no soy una mojigata.

-¿Sientes curiosidad por saber lo que es?

-Claro que sí -replicó ella con sinceridad-. Pero para mí eso conlleva un compromiso. Y nunca he querido a nadie lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el final. Y sobre todo después de lo de Alec.

-¿Qué es lo que Alec quería de tu padre?

-Unas acciones.

-Entonces tu padre no es precisamente pobre, ¿no?

-Tiene una posición acomodada -dijo Bella, cruzando los dedos a su espalda. Sí, era verdad. ¡Una posición muy acomodada! -¿Algunas preguntas más?

-Me inspiras curiosidad, Marie. No me gustan los rompecabezas.

-Eres un convencional -suspiró ella-. No te gusto sólo por que soy un espíritu libre. Yo soy muy capaz de nadar desnuda o tocar la guitarra en la calle si me apetece. Incluso he actuado a veces en alguna obra de teatro. Pero tú serías incapaz de hacer cosas así, ¿verdad?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Me temo que no. Soy un inhibido.

-Excepto en los armarios -murmuró ella, poniéndose roja de inmediato.

Bella se puso de pie de un salto. Inmediatamente Edward se acercó a ella y la estrechó contra sí. Bella no quería mirarle, pero sentía su aliento en la frente.

-Solamente contigo -susurró Edward-. Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer.

Bella apoyó las manos en su pecho.

-Yo no voy a acostarme contigo -dijo con serenidad, aunque el corazón se le salía del pecho-. Eso lo tengo muy claro. No es ni una broma ni un juego. Si alguna vez me entrego a alguien, será por amor y para toda la vida.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? -preguntó él con brusquedad-. ¿Casarme contigo para conseguirte?

-No quiero casarme contigo. Eres demasiado serio, te preocupas demasiado por ganar dinero. Yo quiero a alguien con quien pueda jugar.

-Pero no eres una niña.

-Sí, lo soy.

Le miró atentamente y no pudo reprimir el deseo de acariciarle la cara.

-No quiero convertirme en una persona adulta si eso significa ser formal y hacer lo que se debe en cada momento. Me gusta mi vida tal como es.

-Lo mismo pienso yo de la mía. Y Tanya está de acuerdo. Bella sonrió tristemente.

-Entonces cásate con ella.

Edward apretó los labios y la abrazó con fuerza. Hizo un intento de besarla.

-No -suplicó ella suavemente, tratando de apartarse con las manos.

La reacción de Edward fue sorprendente y un tanto intimidante. Estaba tan cerca que Bella se estaba dando cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a él, y no pudo reprimir una exclamación.

Edward rió a pesar de todo, pero no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

-Cálmate -murmuró. Bella se sentía amenazada.

-Por favor, suéltame -suplicó.

-Marie -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-, ¿de verdad estás tan violenta?

-Sí -estalló ella.

Edward respiró con fuerza y aflojó un poco su abrazo.

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? -dijo asombrado. Bella, azorada, bajó los ojos. Edward la cogió de la cara y se la levantó. Parecía que encontraba algo en su rostro que le fascinaba. La miró fijamente a los ojos; y con un gemido extraño y profundo, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa despacio. Bella le observaba.

-¿Qué... estás haciendo? -preguntó, intentando poner un poco de razón en la situación.

-Voy a enseñarte una cosa nueva. Ven aquí.

La cogió suavemente de la cara y se la llevó contra su pecho. Lentamente la presionó contra su cuerpo, hasta que la sensualidad la hizo gemir.

Edward hundió los dedos en su pelo, estremeciéndose. Bella sentía al besarle el pecho, que su respiración se hacía más y más agitada.

Se apartó un poco y le miró. Quería ver su rostro y saber lo que sentía. Pero no advirtió ninguna reacción. Tenía los ojos nublados y fijos en ella.

-¿Lo... sientes? -preguntó ella con voz vacilante-. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo cuando tú me acaricias así?

-¿Qué sientes tú?

-Como si estuviera en llamas -confesó.

-Es bastante parecido a lo que siento yo -dijo él.

Apretó las frías manos de Bella contra su cuerpo y la besó.

-No -susurró-. Así no. Hazme esto, y te enseñaré lo que un beso apasionado puede conseguir.- Con su lengua delineó los labios de Bella. Acto seguido, ella también le besó de la misma forma. Bella le tiró del pelo salvajemente cuando él la levantó en vilo. Se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que parecía que en aquel momento lo único que existía en el mundo era el tormento que estaban compartiendo.

-Te deseo -susurró ella con la voz quebrada-. ¡Te deseo!

-Yo también te deseo. ¡Te deseo tanto!

Bella abrió los labios para besarle, y se rindió completamen te. Si no hubieran sabido que Amanda podía volver en cualquier momento, habrían hecho el amor sobre el grueso tronco del pino.

Un ruido interrumpió el silencio. Un ruido seco, como si alguien estuviera pisando ramas secas no muy lejos.

Edward la dejó en el suelo. Tenía la mirada nublada y estaba temblando.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Bella aturdida.

-¿Qué? -dijo él vacilante.

-Estás temblando -murmuró Bella preocupada. Edward sonrió.

-Tú también, cariño. La cogió de los hombros.

-Tiemblas de deseo, Marie. ¿No lo sabías?

Bella se sentía insegura, era incapaz de articular palabra. Edward se debió dar cuenta, y la besó en los párpados.

La miró de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera desnudando. Se guramente estaba recordando aquella vez que la sorprendió saliendo de la ducha.

-¡No me mires así! Parece como si quisieras desnudarme.

-No tengo por qué. Te recuerdo perfectamente.

-¡Edward!

-Edward Anthony -dijo-. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Isabella Marie Sw…Dwyer.

Se calló, pero demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo?... Isabella? Dwyer no es tu apellido, ¿verdad?

-Sí lo es. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Edward se puso serio.

-¿Quién eres? Quien es Marie Dwyer?

- Soy yo, yo soy Marie Dwyer.- Exclamo Bella con su cuerpo aun temblando

En la mirada de Edward se leía la curiosidad.

-Me lo dirás más tarde o más temprano.

-No voy a quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Me marcho a finales de semana.

-¿Es que tienes miedo de mi poderoso encanto? -murmuró con una débil sonrisa.

-Es bastante poderoso, eso es verdad -asintió ella-. Todavía estoy temblando.

-Yo también.

Sacó un cigarrillo. Mientras luchaba con el encendedor se reía, como si su propia torpeza le hiciera gracia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Bella en tono burlón.

-Acaríciame y no necesitaré ningún mechero para encender fuego.

-Adulador -murmuró Bella.

De pronto apareció Amanda, saliendo de entre las ramas.

-Caramba, me he equivocado de camino -gritó entre risas-. ¿Estaban preocupados?

-No, cariño -le dijo Edward a su hija, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Marie y yo hemos estado hablando.

-¿De qué? -preguntó Amanda.

Edward miró a Bella por encima de la cabeza de la pequeña. Aún le llameaban los ojos.

-De cosas -dijo-. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa de Feny?

-A las seis.

-Marie y yo te llevaremos cuando salgamos para Atlanta.

Bella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Atlanta?

-Tengo que asistir a una fiesta. Es un asunto de negocios. Pensé que te gustaría acompañarme.

La miró con unos ojos llenos de promesas que Bella ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar.

-De acuerdo -dijo.

Y se volvió para que Edward no viera la satisfacción que se reflejaba en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasara en la fiesta de Edward? Por que lleva a Bella y no a Tanya? Y todavia falta la fiesta de Charlie Swan... Cha cha chaaaannnn! Vienes situaciones que les encantaran.<strong>

**Gracias a EmilyNht.26,mpgm,Umee-chan,tammyenache,roxii cullen,ExodoOo,krismery,bere-cullen,Naddy L,Mentxu MasenCullen, afroditacullen,rumpelsinki,Hanniestorm,Roxa CuLlEn Hale, kitigirl, conejo azul. y Vico que aunque no tienes cuenta, puedes enviarme tu correo para enviarte los adelantos. Gracias guapas, nos leemos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas hermosas, hoy me adelante, se que muchas han quedado intrigadas y creanme que luego de leer el capitulo de hoy quedaran mas, jejeje, este capitulo les encantara. Mañana tengo un evento asi que estare ocupada todo el dia, pensaba subirlo el domingo pero se que no me lo perdonarian asi que como agradecimiento a sus palabras lo subo HOY. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a St Meyer y la historia a otra gran escritora..**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO SIETE<span>**

La fiesta era muy elegante. Afortunadamente para Bella, solamente una persona la reconoció. El caballero entrado en años que acaparó en el buffet era un amigo de su padre, y le conocía desde que era una niña.

-¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de quién eres? -preguntó Billy Dunfey y muy confuso-. No lo comprendo, Bella.

-Porque estoy llevando a cabo una interesantísima investigación sobre las costumbres sociales -mintió ella-. No puedes delatarme, asi que no me llames Bella, soy Marie, entendido Billy?

El caballero suspiró.

-Bueno, muy bien -dijo mirando a Edward- Pero tu amigo sospecha. ¿Es Edward Cullen, verdad? He hecho algunos negocios con su banco. Es un ejecutivo muy sagaz. Supongo que será capaz de aumentar considerablemente el capital del banco con unos pocos años más de trabajo. Tuvo mala suerte, porque su padre liquidó toda su fortuna. Si hubiera dejado las cosas en las manos de Edward hace unos años, en vez de aventurarse en una empresa arriesgada las cosas le habrían ido mucho mejor.

-¿Está muy endeudado el banco? -preguntó ella.

-No, el banco no. Es Cullen. Pero creo que ya ha pagado un cuarto de millón en deudas. Es un muchacho que vale mucho, lo conseguirá.

Bella suspiró. Ya sabía que Edward tenía, sus buenas razones para casarse con Tanya. Estas buenas razones la hacían sentir un inmenso vacío.

Edward le preguntó por Dunfey en cuanto estuvieron un momentos solos.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa-. Es un hombre con mucha vitalidad.

Edward sonrió.

-Sí, ya lo he notado. Pero, ¿es fogoso?

-No lo sé. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres tú?

A Edward le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Es eso una proposición?

-¡Ni soñarlo! Al fin y al cabo tengo que pensar en mi reputación.

-Yo estoy pensando en tu reputación... Y creo que le vendrían bien algunas manchas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos al llevar se la copa a los labios. Casi se atragantó con el vino.

-¿Te pasa algo, Marie?

-Como si no lo supieras, vampiro -le acusó ella.

-Pues esta tarde me ha parecido que este vampiro te gustaba bastante.

-¿Tú crees?

Edward bebió un trago de whisky, pensativo.

-Me está dando la impresión de que pretendes seducirme y al mismo tiempo mantenerme a una distancia prudencial.

-Puede ser una forma de defenderme -dijo ella con sinceridad.

Edward lo era todo para ella. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, pero le fue más difícil conseguirlo cuando él le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo acarició con los dedos.

-Tengo un apartamento aquí, en la ciudad. -dijo después de un momento-. Por motivos de negocios. Nunca he llevado a ninguna mujer allí.

Parecía que le importaba mucho que Bella se enterase de aquello último.

Bella le deseaba. Le amaba. ¿Sería un gran error? Su mirada vagó por su hermoso cuerpo. Vivía en el siglo XXI, como siempre le decían sus amigos. Quizás le hiciera comprender que la respuesta no estaba en casarse con Tanya. Quizás pudiera comunicarle que era infinitamente mejor casarse por amor... Edward se rió de su propia locura.

-Dios mío. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo? Aquí, en medio de una fiesta llena de gente, estoy tratando de llevarme a la cama a una mujer.

-¿Entonces no me deseas? -dijo Bella con los ojos fijos en su copa.

Edward se quedó sin respiración. Bella le miró. Respiraba agitadamente, parecía abrumado por una emoción violenta.

-Sí, te deseo -dijo. Luego sonrió-. Sólo por saberlo, ¿qué harías si estuvieras en el apartamento a solas conmigo? ¿Tendrías miedo?

-No estamos en el apartamento, así que no hay motivo para hacer suposiciones, ¿no? ¿Por qué no nos marchamos ahora? Al fin y al cabo -añadió-, Tanya se horrorizaría de lo que me estás diciendo.

-Tanya se horroriza ante todo lo relacionado con el sexo, y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? -preguntó con una fría sonrisa.

-Sí, tengo una imagen muy clara de ella. Podrás conseguir que sea una esposa sensible y práctica, pero nunca te dará satisfacción en la cama. Tú eres un hombre apasionado, y no soportarías vivir con una mujer de hielo.

-Por lo menos, con ella, no seré vulnerable -replicó Edward.

-¿Vulnerable?

Sus ojos cafés se ensombrecieron.

-Ni siquiera estarás vivo.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Le odiaba. Odiaba a Tanya. Odiaba aquella situación. Y como todo le repugnaba, bebió y bebió. Sentía la mirada de Edward sobre ella mientras iba de grupo en grupo. Sabía que estaba enfadado por lo que había dicho. Pero era la verdad. Se casaría con su valiosa Tanya, y se pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose.

Terminó su cuarta copa de vino y la dejó encima de la mesa. ¡Qué hombre tan estúpido!, pensó. ¡Le amaba, sufría por su culpa y ella era diez veces más rica que aquella maldita Tanya! Si quería dinero, ¿por qué no se casaba con ella? Estaba a punto de empezar con la quinta copa, cuando apareció Edward y la cogió del brazo.

-Ya has bebido suficiente -dijo bruscamente-. Vámonos.

-Si acabo de empezar.

-No me hagas una escena, cariño.

-¿Es que te da, vergüenza?

Bella se echó el pelo hacia atrás riendo.

-¡Qué emocionante! -exclamó.

-Parece que no te acuerdas de que estoy acostumbrado a pasar vergüenza -dijo él con frialdad-. Mi difunta esposa no tenía rival en lo de provocar escándalos en público.

Aquello la hizo ponerse seria de inmediato. Recordó las confidencias que le había hecho sobre la madre de Amanda, de qué forma le había hecho sufrir. Había sido una prueba de confianza el contarle todo aquello. Se sintió avergonzada. No podía tratarle como su mujer, a pesar de su provocación. Por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño deliberadamente.

-Perdona, Edward -dijo mirándole a los ojos-. Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-No pasa nada. Vamos.

La cogió del brazo y se encaminaron a la puerta. En medio de una bruma imprecisa para Bella, se despidieron de los anfitriones. Bella salió sin pararse a considerar la tormenta que había fuera, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba bajo la lluvia. Lanzó una exclamación. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

-Vaya por Dios, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

Edward vaciló antes de salir, pero al ver cómo el vestido empapado, se le pegaba a Bella al cuerpo, fue a su lado.

-¡Qué diablos!

La cogió en brazos y la llevó por la acera abajo hacia el coche.

-Bueno, ahora sí que no tenemos más remedio que ir a mi apartamento. No podemos ponernos de viaje así de mojados.

-No -asintió ella en voz baja-. No podemos.

Se metieron en el coche y avanzaron un par de manzanas. Aparcaron frente a unos apartamentos lujosísimos. Un momento después estaban subiendo en el ascensor.

-Lo único que siento es que te he estropeado el vestido -dijo Edward-. Pero te compraré otro igual.

Bella tenía el vestido completamente pegado al cuerpo. Sabía que estaba atractiva. Tenía ganas de aventura.

Edward abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la condujo al cuarto de baño. La miró.

-No creo que puedas meterlo en la secadora. Mamá tiene por aquí unos vaqueros y una camisa. Tú estás sólo un poco más delgada que ella. ¿Quieres ponértelos?

-Sí, por favor.

Bella intentaba parecer sofisticada e indiferente, pero su voz delataba su nerviosismo, miro a Edward, también tenía las ropas pegadas al cuerpo. Él debió notar su silencioso escrutinio.

-Sécate antes con una toalla -dijo finalmente-. Yo esperaré.

Bella no dejó de mirarle a los ojos que se reflejaban en el espejo del baño cuando Edward le desabrochó la cremallera y lentamente, con facilidad, le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, por las caderas, hasta dejarlo finalmente en el suelo. Bella terminó de quitarse lo demás. El corazón le latía a un ritmo salvaje al darse cuenta de la mirada maravillada de Edward.

-¿Sabías -musitó con voz entrecortada, acercándose lentamente-, sabías que algunas veces una mujer virgen puede seducir a un hombre?

Bella se giro y quedo frente a él y sin pensarlo, Bella le quitó la chaqueta, luego la corbata y finalmente la camisa.

Edward respiraba con dificultad. Sin decir palabra, con una especie de fatalismo, no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras terminaba de desnudarse.

Bella fue a él sin miedo, sin reservas: le deseaba.

-Edward -murmuró con voz trémula.

Se apretó contra él. Si Edward la apartaba, moriría por su rechazo.

-¡Edward! -murmuró, sintiendo su piel en aquel contacto trémulo.

Edward le puso las manos en los hombros. Estaba tenso, como si no supiese bien qué hacer.

-Tú no eres una persona seria.

-Eso... ayudará, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Lentamente, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le miró a los ojos. Le cogió de la cabeza y le besó. Fue como el estallido de los fuegos artificiales. Edward se estremeció cuando ella abrió la boca. La cogió por la cintura y le acarició las caderas y la espalda. Bella se apartó, completamente segura de sí misma y de su poder. Tanya no iba a conseguirle sin luchar. En su aturdimiento, aquella era una de las cosas que tenía claras.

Le cogió de la mano y le condujo hacia la cama. Edward se sentó, y ella le hizo tumbarse sobre las almohadas. Con más entusiasmo y amor que habilidad, se tumbó a su lado y empezó a besarle. Le encantaba su sabor, la magia de estar así con él, viéndole como sabía que Tanya nunca le había visto.. Y lo más increíble era que él la dejaba. Permanecía quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes de deseo y de asombro, mientras ella le recorría con las manos y con los labios.

-¡Marie! -susurró él con dolor.

-No te preocupes.

Rió con una última demostración de buen humor y le besó sua vemente en los labios.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Edd -le prometió con un amoroso susurro.

-Dios mío, cariño, voy a ser yo quien te haga daño a ti.- Pero al mismo tiempo la cogió por la cintura.

-¡Marie...!

-No, tú no. Déjame a mí -susurró ella.

Se sentó y se inclinó sobre él. Le besó, dudó, gimió.

-Ahora estoy dispuesta -dijo llevándole las manos a sus ca deras-. Ayúdame, Edd.

-Vas a odiarme.

Pero la fiebre del deseo le quemaba. Estaba en sus ojos, en los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo, en sus manos, que le pedían más.

-No. Te amo.

Le sintió estremecerse cuando le volvió a besar con un ardor inocente e ignorante, de una forma que acabó con su control.

-¿Edd...?

Le sostuvo la mirada, y luego se le alteró el rostro. Cerró los ojos. Se le tensó el cuello. Empezó a respirar a un ritmo salvaje, lanzando gemidos entrecortados.

-Marie -susurró temblando, moviéndose-. ¡Marie! Todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión y se recostó en las almohadas en medio de la agonía de la satisfacción completa. Bella había estado conteniendo la respiración, y se relajó in mediatamente, asombrada por lo fácil que había sido y por lo salvaje de la reacción de Edward. Se recostó sobre su pecho tembloroso, y, cogiéndole entre las manos el sudoroso rostro, le besó dulcemente en los párpados, en la nariz, en la barbilla, en todas partes, alegrándose por el placer y la paz que le había dado.

-¡Cariño! -susurró Edward roncamente. Abrió los ojos ma ravillados-. ¡Cariño, cariño!

La estrechó contra sí y se volvió completamente hasta ponerla bajo su cuerpo. La besó en el rostro con una ternura que Bella nunca había soñado en él.

-No te he dado nada. ¡Nada!

-Me lo has dado todo. Lo único que quería era complacerte.

-¿Por qué?

Bella le acarició los labios.

-Te amo -dijo sencillamente-. Quería que tú fueras el primero y el único. Oh, Edd, ¡te amo!

-¿Me amas? -preguntó él, incrédulo.

-Sí -gimió ella-. Quería demostrarte que las relaciones no pueden ser calculadas.

Le acarició el pecho.

-¿Estás arrepentido? -preguntó de pronto.

-Estoy demasiado cansado para arrepentirme -dijo dulce mente-. Túmbate. Voy a hacerlo agradable para ti.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó aturdida, viéndole esbozar una sonrisa muy débil.

-Sí -repuso él suavemente.

Se inclinó y le trazó el contorno de los labios con besos, sonriendo al sentir su reacción ante aquella caricia. Le acarició los senos, y Bella gimió y arqueó el cuerpo, aferrándose con las manos a sus brazos.

-Ven a mí -dijo Edward con voz ronca-. Si me amas, demuéstramelo.

Bella ya sabía que había mucha pasión en él, pero la pasión que ahora le demostraba a ella era tan arrolladora como un maremoto. Durante unos minutos que le parecieron horas, la recorrió y la atormentó de arriba abajo con los labios y con las manos. Bella se retorcía entre gemidos, adorando la fuerza y el sentimiento de Edward. Pero cuando le besó los senos, Bella se sacudió.

-Estate quieta-susurró él-. No voy a hacerte daño, es el juego del amor. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí -susurró ella con un gemido que era casi un sollozo-. Bésame ahí.

Le cogió la cabeza y se la atrajo hacia sí. Y las caricias se prolongaron hasta lo imposible.

-Eres tan apasionada como yo, ¿verdad? Fuego y magia. Y yo voy a satisfacerte, cariño, ahora mismo.

Bella le entregó su corazón. Veía el brillo de sus ojos, y sus maravillosas manos en su cuerpo. Y supo que no habría ningún otro hombre. Nunca. Le amaba. Si aquella noche era lo único que podía tener de él, ella iba a convertirla en una noche que durase para siempre. Para toda la vida. Y si se concebía un hijo, aún sería más maravilloso. Tendría una parte de él que no sería de Tanya. En sus ojos se reflejaba aquella nueva certeza. Se incorporó sua vemente para encontrarse con él. Le entregó su boca y su tembloroso cuerpo, todo en un salvaje y dulce movimiento. Y ella se elevó, gimió, ardió de pasión cuando él le devolvió el placer absoluto que ella le había dado. Y aún más.

Debieron quedarse dormidos entonces. Cuando despertó aún era de noche. Entreabrió los ojos. Estaba arropada con las sábanas, y había una silueta junto a la ventana, mirando afuera. Se sentó y recordó lo que había ocurrido. Se ruborizó intensamente al reconocer la espalda de Edward. Estaba vestido y fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo. Edward debió oírla moverse. Se volvió y la expresión de su rostro casi la hizo llorar. Porque entonces no era de felicidad y de amor. Reflejaba amargo arrepentimiento. Casi angustia. Bella supo, sin que él dijera nada, que había fracasado.

-Vístete -dijo Edward en voz baja-. Son más de las doce. Será mejor que volvamos.

Bella no le miró. No podía. Permaneció inmóvil mientras él salía y cerraba la puerta.

Como una sonámbula se puso la camisa y los pantalones de Esme. Le quedaban grandes, pero no importaba. Tendría que poner se sus zapatos de tacón. Esme tenía los pies mucho más grandes que los suyos. Se miró al espejo y se sintió fatal. Parecía una fulana. Tenía los labios irritados por los apasionados besos de Edward y había una marca inconfundible en su cuello. Sacó un cepillo del bolso y se peinó tratando de taparla. Cuando abrió la puerta, le temblaba la mano. Se sentía enferma, ardiendo de arrepentimiento, miedo y de desprecio hacia sí misma. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho que le amaba. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo después de aquella noche? Las dudas y la preocupación la atormentaban. Si tenía alguna posibilidad con él, aquella noche la había perdido. ¿Cómo había sido tan... tan... libertina?

Evitó mirarle a los ojos cuando se reunió con él en el salón.

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó Edward con indiferencia.

Si le hubiera mirado, habría visto que en sus ojos había cualquier cosa menos indiferencia.

-Sí.

Le siguió afuera. La cabeza parecía que quería estallarle de dolor. Hasta que no estuvieron en el coche, Edward no la miró. Bella levantó la cabeza; y él murmuró algo entre dientes. Estaba pálido, y su mirada era fría y amarga.

-¿Me odias por lo que ha ocurrido? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

Rió amargamente cuando él le iba a contestar.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, seguramente no puedes odiarme tanto como yo me odio a mí misma en estos momentos. Debe haber sido el vino. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward encendió un cigarrillo. Su imagen era la imagen viva del dolor y el arrepentimiento.

-Yo tampoco me di cuenta -dijo después de un momento-. Por lo que a mí me parece no tomas nada, ¿verdad?

Bella cerró los ojos.

-No.

-Supongo que te darás cuenta que...

-Si pasa algo, yo asumiré la responsabilidad -dijo Bella.

-¿Cómo? -demandó Edward mesándose el pelo-. ¡Oh, Dios, vaya lío!

Edward no podía ver las amargas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Bella porque ella había vuelto la cara. Nunca había pensado que pudiera ser así, que sentiría aquel vacío después, que la pasión pudiera transformarse en amargura tan pronto.

-¿Podríamos volver al lago? -preguntó con voz ronca, pero serena.

-Preferiría que acabásemos con esto primero. No podemos hablar de ello con testigos.

Lo dijo como si se tratase de un episodio que mancharía su nombre para siempre.

-Me tendré que marchar de inmediato -dijo un momento después-. Le diré a mi padre que me llame, y haré creer a tu madre que me necesitan en casa. Será la mejor manera. Ahora está muy lejos para... ¡Edward!.

Edward había inclinado la cabeza para mirarla. Apretó los dientes al verla llorar.

-¡Oh, Dios, cariño! -exclamó apenado. -La culpa fue mía.

Se apoyó en la puerta, con los labios temblorosos y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas,

-Tú no tienes... por qué sentirte culpable. Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, ¿no?

Edward suspiró profundamente, con amargura,

-Tú me dijiste que sólo te entregarías por amor, y para siempre? No te acuerdas?

Bella reprimió un sollozo y desvió la mirada. Se había entregado por amor. Pero Edward nunca lo sabría porque ella no se lo iba a decir. Cerró los ojos.

-Sólo quiero olvidarte -dijo ella. A Edward se le alteró el rostro.

-Espero que sea tan fácil como tú pareces pensar que va a ser.

-Sí, me imagino que tú lo olvidarás enseguida.

Bella se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu madre me lo contó. Lo de tus problemas financieros. Edward, ¿no te das cuenta de que, si te casas por dinero, nunca podrás vivir en paz contigo mismo?

-¡Yo no me caso por dinero!

-¿No? ¿Y qué otra cosa tiene Tanya que a ti te interese? Edward se volvió.

-Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡No me trates como a una niña!

-Entonces deja de portarte como si fueras una cría. Mi vida es asunto mío.

-Tienes razón -dijo Bella abrochándose el cinturón-. Entonces considera que mi interferencia en tu vida ha terminado para siempre.

Edward puso el coche en marcha.

-Tenía la esperanza de que esta noche quedasen aclaradas algunas cosas. Pero esto no era precisamente lo que yo tenía en mente.

-¿Es que hay alguna otra cosa?

Bella intentaba mantener enterrado en su cabeza el recuerdo de su noche de amor. Edward había sido tierno, tan apasionado...

-¡Tu pasado, por ejemplo!. Hablé un momento con Billy Dunfey antes de quitarte la última copa de las manos.

Bella se quedó helada.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que tú estabas aquí de incógnito y que él no pensaba contarme nada. Luego sonrió y me comentó que todas mis penurias financieras terminarían si te conquistaba.

Su expresión se endureció.

-Aquello me enloqueció. Por eso fue tan fácil seducirme. Yo ya estaba desconcertado. El que luego te quitase la ropa y vinieras a mí fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No tenía una maldita posibilidad.- Bella apretó los puños. ¡_Maldito Billy_!

-¿Te dijo quién era yo? -preguntó.

-No. Me dijo que tú misma me lo confesarías cuando pudieras. ¿Tan poca confianza te inspiro? Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que es tan difícil hablar conmigo?

-Había desafiado a mi padre a que era capaz de conseguir un trabajo normal y corriente sin echarme atrás -dijo entre dientes-. Verás, normalmente los hombres sólo buscan en mí, mi dinero.

-Qué diablos. Tu cuerpo es dote suficiente.

Bella se ruborizó. En aquel momento sólo se sentía traicionada y llena de vergüenza. Ahora ya no podía estar segura de si él estaba interesado en ella o en su dinero. Aunque no sabía quién era, le bastaría la certeza de que era rica. Además ella era apasionada, mientras que Tanya no debía serlo, así que quizás querría hacer un arreglo. Pero Bella no le quería de esa forma, quería que la amase por sí misma, pero ahora, por culpa de Billy, nunca podría saber si la quería de verdad. Le invadió una oleada de tristeza. Cerró los ojos. Ahora que había pertenecido a él completamente, le amaba más que nunca.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? -preguntó él.

-¿Y qué voy a decir? Si quieres casarte por dinero, yo puedo comprar, si quiero, a tu novia. ¿Qué sientes por mí ahora, Edward? -añadió con una fría sonrisa.

-Me siento decepcionado. Yo creía que tú sabrías juzgar mejor mi carácter. Ha sido un error mío.

No volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que estuvieron ya en la casa, en el garaje.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó finalmente.

-Sí, gracias.

Bella salió del coche y se dirigió a entrada de la cocina con paso firme. Él la detuvo.

-No, así no -estalló Edward-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no podemos dejarlo...!

-Déjame pasar, por favor-dijo ella con una tranquilidad inhumana.

-No... Vas a escucharme un momento.

-No hay nada más que decir. Considérame una aventura de una noche. Déjame pasar, por favor.

-¡Maldita seas!

Fue a agarrarla, pero ella se escabulló como un animal herido. Estaba llorando de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de miedo.

-¡Estaba borracha! -exclamó-. No sabía lo que hacía; fui una tonta, ¿Sabes? ¡Siento mucho, muchísimo, haberte seducido! Ahora, ¿me dejas entrar en la casa? Tengo frío.

Edward la miró con cólera.

-¡Marie, tenemos que hablar!

-Te odio. ¡No eres más que un individuo inflexible que tiene una caja registradora por cerebro! No serías capaz de reconocer el amor ni aunque hiciese nido en tu propio corazón. ¡Me odio a mí misma por lo que he hecho esta noche, y te odio a ti por dejarme hacerlo, lo único que querías era mi dinero, y la prueba es que Dunfey ya te había dicho que yo era rica! Bueno, es vergonzoso, pero ahora sé la verdad, y nunca más volverás a acercarte a mí. ¡No quiero verte jamás, mientras yo viva Edward! Cásate con Tanya y con la empresa inversora de su padre, espero que seas muy feliz.

Edward retrocedió como si sintiese deseos de abofetearla, y ella subió por las escaleras como si estuviese loca. Cerró de un portazo su habitación, y echó la llave. Lloró hasta sentir que el corazón se le desgarraba por el dolor. Era una ironía que el primer hombre al que amaba de verdad tuviera que ser como Alec, que sólo la quisiera por su fortuna. Ella había superado lo de Alec, pero sabía que nunca olvidaría a Edward. No lo olvidaría mientras viviera.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas nos quedan solo 2 capitulos mas y esta maravillosa historia termina, gracias a todas las lectoras silenciosas por ponerla en sus favoritos y alertas mil gracias de verdad... las adoro...<p>

Gracias a mis inigualables amiguis que no fallan en sus comentarios yasmin-cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Naddy L, Umee-chan,  
>Emily Night.206, krismery, azabella 45, kitigirl, tammyenache, rumpelsinki, Norix Bella Leon d' Masen, ExodoOo, bere-cullen, Vico y Angie Cullen Hale.<br>Mil gracias.

Quiero hacer una recomendacion, claro si les gusta el drama, pero drama deveras, son temas fuertes, pero la historia es increible de verdad, son traducciones de andri88 : Moon Scars y Pecados inocentes, son dos historias geniales, les sugiero leerlas con klinex aun lado. Se que a muchas no les gusta el drama, pero creanme que estas historias valen la pena. Saludos y nos leemos prontito, se los prometo. Besos a todas!


	8. Chapter 8

:( Hola, So Sorry! No tengo excusas para disculparme con ustedes, por lo que solamente me limito a subirles el penultimo capitulo de esta grandiosa historia. Lo siento chicas, el sabado es el ultimo capitulo y tratare de acomodar un epilogo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a otra gran escritora.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo Ocho<span>**

La organización de la fiesta de su padre la mantuvo distraída durante algún tiempo. Pero todavía no podía dormir bien por las noches, aunque ya había transcurrido un mes desde que dejase atrás la casa del lago y a Edward. Se preguntaba si intentaría buscarla. Echaba de menos a Amanda y a Esme, y le hubiera gustado ponerse en contacto con ellas sólo para saludarlas. Pero eso no habría sido una buena idea. Inevitablemente, Esme mencionaría a Edward, y Bella no podría soportarlo, le haría demasiado daño. Suspiró mientras repasaba una vez más la lista de invitados. Las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas, pero estaba revisando los nombres para asegurarse de que no se había dejado a nadie. ¿Habría intentado Edward dar con ella? ¿O sólo la recordaba como una aventura sin importancia?

Todavía se ruborizaba al recordar aquella noche y, su comportamiento descarado al quitarse el vestido. Pero, a pesar de que aquella noche había traicionado sus más sólidos principios, en el fondo, sólo un poco, se alegraba de que hubiera ocurrido. Le amaba. No era que el hecho de amarle lo arreglara todo, pero sabía que lo único que podría compartir con él sería aquella noche. Una noche que representaba una eternidad. Ahora ya no podría casarse nunca, no iba a permitir que ningún otro hombre la tocara. Probablemente, a Edward le haría mucha gracia saber que, junto con su cuerpo, le había entregado el corazón. Para ella no había sido simplemente una noche. Había sido para siempre.

Sacudió tristemente la cabeza. Se había cortado el pelo en una melena corta a la altura de los hombros en capas que le enmarcaba el rostro. Le gustaba, cómo le que daba, pero la antigua alegría se había esfumado de su rostro, y el brillo travieso característico de su mirada ya no existía. Era una sombra de la mujer alegre y desenfadada que había sido.

-¿Cómo va la cosa? -le preguntó su padre desde la puerta.

-Ya está todo hecho. Sólo falta la orquesta y los proveedores. !Ah!, ¿querías invitar a las Denali? -añadió, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Sí. o ¿Es que temes que Cullen venga con ellas?- Bella se puso pálida, pero en sus ojos había valor.

-¡De ninguna manera! No ha sido invitado.

-Sí está invitado -respondió su padre metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Le he llamado por teléfono.

A Bella le temblaron las manos violentamente. Bajó la cabeza.

-¿Sí?

-Y darías cualquier cosa por saber lo que me contestó, ¿verdad?, Pues estuvo bastante grosero, por si te interesa.

-Quizás no le van bien las cosas con Tanya -murmuró fríamente.

-O quizás eres tú -dijo su padre-. Me apostaría lo que fuera a que ha estado intentando encontrarte, a pesar de que no puede saber por dónde buscar. Por lo que parece, no le dijiste a nadie tu nombre y tu apellido. Se quedó completamente atónito cuando le dije quién era mi hija.

-¿Y a quién invito para ti? -preguntó ella, sin prestarle atención.

-Sue Blair. ¿Quién será tu pareja?

-Jacob Black -dijo Bella sin dudarlo.

-¿Sigue participando en esas malditas carreras de Motos?

-Ganó la última -protestó ella-. Es un hombre muy agradable, muy rico y muy divertido.

-Y un cabeza loca. ¿Por qué no le has llamado?

-¿A Jake?

-¡A Cullen!

-No quiero mirar al pasado.

-Sé que no tengo por qué meterme en tu vida privada -dijo después de una pausa-. Pero si te quedas embarazada, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

Bella palideció.

-¡ Pero... !

-¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta? -murmuró secamente-. Te marchaste de aquí siendo una niña inocente y has vuelto abatida y medio muerta. No hay que tener mucha imaginación para suponer cómo te fueron las cosas. ¿Estás embarazada?

-No lo creo -dijo sinceramente, con una débil sonrisa-. Pero me gustaría estarlo. ¿Te disgustaría?

-No, en absoluto -dijo sonriendo con auténtico cariño-. Me gustaría tener uno o dos nietos. Pero sería infinitamente mejor si antes tuvieras un marido.

-Podría casarme con Jacob.

-Podrías casarte con Cullen. Si está tan atormentado como parecía, te contestará afirmativamente si se lo pides.

-Sólo dice que sí cuando se le seduce -murmuró Bella.

-¡Así que es eso lo que ocurrió!

-Tú siempre me habías dicho que debía conseguir lo que quisiera de la manera más directa posible, ¿verdad? -preguntó con tono inocente.

-A mí me salió bien así -asintió Charlie guiñándole el ojo-. ¿Cómo crees que conseguí a tu madre?

-¡Papá!

Charlie estalló en carcajadas.

-Ya verás, todo saldrá bien, te lo digo yo.

Se marchó y Bella le observó con ojos de cariño. ¡Qué bien le conocía! Si no le tuviera a él para hablar, se volvería loca. Se acarició el vientre con la mano. No había pensando en un embarazo. No se sentía diferente, aunque, era demasiado pronto para decir nada, pero tenía una esperanza. ¡Cómo lo deseaba! Si no podía tener a Edward, un hijo suyo sería casi igualmente maravilloso. Se recostó en el sillón y soñó cómo sería. Recordó repentinamente que no había telefoneado a la florista. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para soñar más tarde.

* * *

><p>Sin que le diera tiempo a darse cuenta, llegó la noche de la fiesta. Bella se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y paseó la mirada por la habitación llena de elegantes invitados. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre, lucía un vestido completamente blanco, de cuerpo escotado y sin tirantes. El nuevo corte de pelo le quedaba perfectamen te, pero por aquella vez, echaba de menos su larga melena para hacerse un moño.<p>

Miró ansiosamente a la gente que iba llegando. Bueno, por lo menos Edward no había aparecido todavía. Quizás no asistiera... Bajó lentamente por la escalera, y su padre la miró con orgullo. Cuando puso el pie en el último escalón, la puerta se abrió dando paso a las Denali, y a Edward. Edward estaba charlando con algún conocido y Tanya le miraba de una manera que parecía que iba a derretirse. Aquella noche estaba más atractivo que nunca. Tenía el pelo húmedo, como si hubiese estado bajo la lluvia, y a Bella le recordó otra noche lluviosa.

-Señorita Dwyer -dijo Carmen Denali entre risas, como si se asombrase de verla en tan distinguida compañía-. ¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada!

-Señora Denali -dijo tendiéndole la mano-. Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros.

Carmen parpadeó, mirándola atónita. Le estrechó la mano y a su hija Tanya.

-Papá -dijo Bella-, te presento a Carmen Denali y a su hija Tanya.

-Encantado -dijo su padre, llevándose la mano de Carmen a -los labios-. Bella me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Carmen estuvo a punto de desmayarse, y Tanya se quedó boquiabierta.

-Pero tu te llamas.. Marie... Marie Dwyer -farfulló Tanya.

-Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, me gusta que me llamen Bella, no suena tan formal y siempre uso el apellido de mi madre, Dwyer, cuando viajo. Se sorprenderían si supieran la cantidad de hombres que intentan cortejarme sólo por mi padre.

Carmen había palidecido.

-Sí, ya. Ha sido muy amable al invitarnos.

-¡Cariño! -gritó Jacob.

Se acercó entre risas, con una copa de champán en la mano. Estaba guapísimo con su traje azul. Tendió el champán a Bella.

-Aquí tiene, Señor Swan -dijo saludando a su padre. Luego sonrió a las Denali-. Me alegro de volver a verlas.

-¿Se acuerdan de Jacob? -preguntó Bella a las mujeres en tono despreocupado-. Es el heredero de la fortuna Black -añadió-. Cuando no está ocupado con su mayor pasión, las carrera de fórmula uno, toca en un conjunto de Gainesville.

-Siempre he soñado con ser un buen baterista -confesó. Extendió el brazo.

-Señorita Denali, ¿puedo presentarle a algunos de los invitados? ¿Señora Denali?

-Qué encantador -exclamó Tanya emocionada.

-Con su permiso -se excusó Carmen con una pálida sonrisa. Se marchó con su hija y con Jacob, completamente impresionada.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó su padre. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No demasiado. Creí que esta escena iba a divertirme. Pero no.

-Será mejor que tengas valor. Aquí vienen los problemas. Edward se estaba despidiendo de aquel conocido. Se acercó a saludar el señor Swan y a Bella. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna.

-¡Ah, Cullen! -saludó su padre con una amplísima sonrisa ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que haya venido! Ésta es mi hija Bella. Creo que ya se conocen.

-Bueno, creo que conocerse no es la forma más adecuada de expresarlo -respondió Edward.

Entornó los ojos, como si no pudiera seguir dominándose mucho tiempo más.

-Venga a charlar un rato conmigo, señorita heredera.

-Tengo que recibir a mis invitados -respondió Bella secamente.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo subida sobre mis hombros?

-Si yo fuera tú, iría -le advirtió su padre con una burlona sonrisa-. Parecería un poco raro que saludases a los invitados desde tal altura.

-¡Ya veo cómo me ayudas! -acusó Bella.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

-No me culpes a mí. Tú le sedujiste.-Comento Charlie con una sonrisa en sus labios para desaparecer entre los invitados.

Los ojos de Edward llamearon.

-Bueno, maldita sea -estalló-. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Venir a casa contando tu conquista?

-Será mejor que bajes la voz, o Tanya va a oírte -le avisó.

Edward la había cogido del brazo, haciéndole estremecerse.

-¿Edward?

Tanya apareció por detrás. Se quedó mirando a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa, Tanya? -preguntó Edward con absoluta indiferencia.

-Bueno, venía a buscarte para que tomaras conmigo una copa de ponche -dijo Tanya indecisa.

-Bella y yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestro hijo, por ejemplo -dijo Edward ante el asombro de Bella.

-¡Un hijo! -exclamó Tanya.

-¿Qué hijo? -preguntó Bella.

-Ah, le comenté a Edward que estabas embarazada -dijo el señor Swan a espaldas de Bella, en tono complaciente, mirándola con expresión inocente.

-¡Papá! -exclamó ella horrorizada.

Charlie se encogió de hombros, y levantó su copa de champán mirando a Tanya.

-¿Quiere bailar, señorita Denali? Tengo unos pies muy ágiles para mi edad.

Y antes de que Tanya pudiera decir nada, se la llevó.

Bella miró a Edward.

-No importa lo que te haya podido decir. Yo no estoy embarazada.

-¿No? -la miró muy atentamente-. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? No ha pasado ni siquiera un mes.

-Bueno, estoy bastante segura.

-¿Pero no hay pruebas?

El corazón de Bella latía alocadamente. Apenas podía respi rar. Y mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Edward se acercó. La cogió suavemente entre sus brazos y la besó en la boca.

Bella protestó débilmente, pero muy pronto se vio invadida por aquél dulce deseo que ya conocía. Finalmente, se puso de pun tillas para responder a su beso.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró como si estuviese hambriento, ignorando completamente las divertidas miradas de los que les rodeaban.

-Dios mío, casi me vuelvo loco buscándote -murmuró con voz ronca-. No debería haberte dejado marchar. Bueno, ahora te tengo, y no pienso dejar que te vayas. ¡No me importa el dinero, te quiero a ti!

La verdad era que parecía sincero. Pero Alec también le había parecido sincero en su día. Le miró aturdida, y se dio cuenta de que la gente empezaba a cuchichear.

-Edward...

-Así dijiste mi nombre en la cama. -dijo apoyando la frente en la suya-. He revivido aquella noche una y otra vez. Vámonos a algún sitio para hablar a solas.

-Tú no quieres hablar -le acusó ella, evitando el contacto con su cuerpo.

-Claro que quiero hablar.

-Entonces háblame entre la gente -dijo yéndose a sentar en la escalera-. No quiero marcharme y quedarme a solas contigo.

-Dejaré que me seduzcas otra vez -dijo sentándose a su lado. Bella se sonrojó y evitó su mirada.

-¿Cómo están tu madre y Amanda?

-Te echan de menos. Amanda está desolada, parece una huérfana. Mi madre intuye que ha pasado algo, pero está demasiado ocupada acabando su novela como para preguntar. Por eso precisamente no ha venido hoy conmigo. No le conté quiénes eran los Swan.

-¿Habrías venido a buscarme si lo hubieras sabido?

-Sí. Y habría tenido algo más que recuerdos para poder seguir viviendo estas últimas semanas. Y ahora, al verte aquí, estoy como deslumbrado. ¿Me has echado de menos?

-No -dijo ella secamente.

De nuevo era como Alec. La quería por lo que tenía, por lo que representaba. Cerró los ojos.

Edward suspiró pesadamente.

-Creo que sé lo que estás pensando. Me imagino que será cuestión de tiempo.

-¿El qué?

-Convencerte para que te cases conmigo.

Bella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No!

-Sí.

Edward se llevó una de sus manos a los labios y la besó dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Estás enamorada de mí, Marie, me lo dijiste. Nunca lo olvidaré mientras viva. Estaba demasiado asombrado como para ponerme a salvo. Dejé que me condujeras como un corderillo al matadero.

Bella se sonrojó vivamente, e intentó retirar la mano, pero él no la dejó.

-Marie…

-Bella, por favor, prefiero Bella.

-Está bien... Bella, nunca había dejado que una mujer me hiciera lo que tú me hiciste. Supongo que sería por exceso de orgullo o por arrogancia masculina... pero siempre había tenido que ser el dominante. De algún modo, aquella también fue mi primera vez.

Aquello la complació, pero seguía, mirándole insegura y preocupada.

-Te voy a cortejar, pequeña heredera, si es eso lo que quieres. Lo haré todo, dulces, flores, incluso te rondaré.

-No te veo en ese papel.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz? Ah, he cambiado, Bella. He su perado mis inhibiciones.

Bella trataba de no mirarle. Su proximidad la debilitaba.

-No quiero casarme contigo.

-Bueno, pues... que nuestro hijo nazca siendo ilegítimo -murmuró Edward sonriéndola.

-¡No estoy embarazada!- Grito Bella cerca de la escalera, varias parejas se detuvieron y se quedaron mirándoles, atónitos.

-Sí, lo estás-dijo Edward levantando la voz intencionada mente-. ¡Y es mi hijo!

Bella se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Edward!

-¡Hay que ver, una joven que ha recibido una educación esmerada y que se niega a casarse con el padre de su hijo!

Bella se puso de pie con tanta precipitación que estuvo a punto de caer. Edward la sujetó.

-Cariño, debes tener cuidado. No queremos que le hagas daño al niño.

Bella intentó hablar, pero él la cogió en brazos y la bajó los dos escalones que faltaban para llegar al salón. Cuando ella intentó protestar, Edward ahogó sus palabras con un beso.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hicimos en el ropero aquella noche? -dijo Edward-. Me gustaría repetirlo ahora mismo. Me gustaría sentir tus pechos...

-No -gimió ella escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Cásate conmigo, Bella.

-No, sólo me quieres por lo que tengo.

-Eso es cierto-susurró él-. Te quiero por tu cabeza, por tu corazón, y por este cuerpo que me atormenta cada vez que lo toco.

-No me refería a eso.

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Podrías estar embarazada. No pusimos medios para impedirlo.

Bella estaba temblando.

-Bueno, si esperamos un niño, es mío.

-Nuestro -corrigió él con una sonrisa.

-¡Edward!

Él la cogió de la mano.

-Cálmate. Vamos a tomar un ponche. En tu estado no te conviene disgustarte.

Intentó hablar, pero se calló al darse cuenta de las miradas burlonas que les lanzaba la gente. Apretó los labios. Así que quería guerra, ¿no? Pues le daría pelea. No estaba dispuesta a ser su juguete y su proveedora de dinero al mismo tiempo. ¡No señor!

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? -le preguntó Bella a su padre, cuando la fiesta ya estaba terminando.<p>

Él la sonrió mirando de reojo a Edward, que no se había apartado de su lado en toda la velada.

-Estaba jugando a ser Cupido, cariño. Me gusta. Será un buen yerno.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no volverías a buscarme pretendientes.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con este asunto.

-¿De verdad? Dime lo que sabías de Edward antes de buscarme aquel trabajo con su madre.

-Bueno, la verdad es que habíamos coincidido un par de veces -confesó su padre, algo incómodo-. Y yo sabía que no estaba casado. Pero era completamente distinto a ti, cariño.

-Es verdad -asintió ella, no muy convencida-: No voy a casarme con él.

-Claro que no. Pero, sólo por curiosidad, ¿cómo piensas detenerle?

-Diciéndole que no.

-No te servirá de nada.

-¡Yo no estoy embarazada!

-La falsa seguridad de los jóvenes -murmuró su padre-. Esta mañana no has desayunado.

-¡No tenía hambre!

-Yo creí que te volverías loca con sólo oler el beicon.

-.¡Papá! -exclamó Bella.

-Un banquero me vendría bien para mi consejo de dirección. Y podernos arreglar lo del bautizo para que coincida con el informe anual.

-¿Vas a escucharme?

-... y no hablemos de la boda. Veamos, mejor que sea pronto. La semana que viene. Voy a hablar con Edward al respecto.

Bella lo detuvo.

-No voy a casarme con él -dijo recalcando cada palabra.

-No seas tonta. Claro que vas a casarte.

La sonrió y se dirigió hacia su futuro yerno.

-Es toda tuya, hijo -le dijo Charlie a Edward-. Hay demasiadas señoras disponibles esta noche como para pasarme la velada con mi hija, por muy encantadora que sea.

Diciendo esto, se marchó.

-Es un hombre de los que me gustan -murmuró Edward, conduciéndola a la pista de baile-. Será un abuelo estupendo.

-No estoy embarazada. Y no voy a casarme, contigo.

-Sube conmigo y discutámoslo en la cama -dijo Edward en tono burlón.

-¡Estaba borracha!

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y se movió al compás del romántico vals.

-No. Estabas enamorada. Y yo también. Yo intentaba hacer lo que debía, pero una vez que te quitaste el vestido... Bella, cuando estás sin ropa eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Ella se sonrojó y bajó los ojos.

-Deja ahora eso.

-¿Te complací? -dijo en voz baja, cogiéndola por la barbilla-. Dímelo, ¿te complací?

-Sabes muy bien que sí -musitó ella escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro-. Edd...

Edward la acarició la espalda.

-Te quiero -susurró-. Quiero repetir lo que hicimos aquella noche.

Bella estaba temblando. No podía evitarlo.

-No puedo.

-Cariño, mírame. No hay por qué avergonzarse de lo que hicimos Bella. Siempre que lo terminemos bien.

-¿Terminarlo bien?

-Casándonos. Por el bien del niño.

-¡Edward, no hay ningún niño!

-Pues yo creo que sí. Estás radiante. Tienes como una aureola. Como era tu primera vez, era normal que no te dieras cuenta; pero lo que ocurrió, lo que sentimos, no era una cosa tan normal. Cariño, ¿no has pensado que yo perdí el control sobre mí mismo por completo aquella primera vez? ¿No te has preguntado el porqué? Bella empezaba a sentirse como hipnotizada, y tenía que evitarlo como fuera.

-Necesitabas una mujer.

-Muchas veces he tenido necesidad de mujeres, y nunca me había ocurrido nada así. Yo te quería de una manera poco común. Y lo de ser seducido por una mujer virgen tampoco es una experiencia normal para mí.

-Yo no sé lo que me sucedió a mí -dijo Bella.

-Yo sí lo sé. Tú me tomaste, y yo te tomé. Y ahora tenemos que hacer algo, por el bien de la diminuta vida que hemos creado. No digas que no estás embarazada. Lo estás. Bella, nosotros nos amamos aquella noche. Viendo lo intensa y lo maravillosa que resultó aquella experiencia, tienes que estar embarazada.

Por un instante, Bella se rindió.

-Yo quería estarlo -susurró.

-Y yo también lo quería, por eso no tomé ninguna precaución.- Aquello era sorprendente, y los ojos de Bella lo delataron.

-¿Te quedas asombrada? Yo podría haberlo evitado, Bella, si hubiera querido. No te digo que hubiera sido fácil, pero si hubiera querido evitar un futuro embarazo, habría podido.

Bella dejó de bailar. Edward le acarició los labios.

-¿Y no lo hiciste? -preguntó.

-Todo lo contrario. Hice todo lo posible para asegurarme de que podías quedarte embarazada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, apareció Jacob, que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-Perdona, amigo, pero tengo esta pieza prometida. ¿Bella, amor?

La cogió, ignorando la mirada asesina de Edward y el desconcierto de Bella. La gente les rodeó cuando Edward fue tras ellos. La música empezó a sonar más fuerte y Bella volvió a pensar con lucidez. Tenía que evitar volverse a quedar sola con Edward. ¡Si quería salvar lo que le quedaba de orgullo, tenía que hacerlo! Edward estaba fingiendo que la quería. Seguramente, había querido dejarla embarazada por el mismo motivo por el que quería casarse con ella: porque necesitaba dinero y ella lo tenía. Había un montón de cabos sueltos que no casaban en aquella suposición, pero ella los ignoró. No quería volver a arriesgar su orgullo, como le ha bía ocurrido con Alec.

Al finalizar la pieza se escabulló y se refugió arriba hasta que el último invitado se hubo marchado. El último fue Edward. La puerta se cerró.

-Ya puedes salir -gritó su padre alegremente-. ¡Ya se ha marchado!

-¿Puedo fiarme de ti?

-¡Cariño, soy tu padre!

-Eres un chaquetero.

-Venga, Bella.

Por fin bajó, vio que no había nadie y se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Se ha marchado definitivamente?

-No. Va a venir a comer mañana. Vamos a hacer un negocio.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya que es el padre de mi nieto...

-No hay ningún nieto. ¡No estoy embarazada!

-…tengo que asegurarle el futuro -concluyó sin hacerle caso-. ¿No deberías estar en la cama? En tu estado debes cuidarte. Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina y volvió a subirse. ¿De qué iba a servirle discutir con cualquiera de los dos? Estaban cortados por el mismo patrón y los odiaba.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? Me cae super bien Charlie, jeje, Quien no querria un complice asi como suegro verdad? Jejeje, Bueno chicas esta historia esta por terminar muchas gracias a todas y cada una de uds, por seguirme en esta aventura. Nos leemos el Sabado. Besos! ª.ª<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola Chicas hermosas, guapas, bellas, quien las quiere? Jejeje. Lamento no haber subido el capitulo el sabado, pero estuve enfermita :(, so sorry, pero he vuelto y con el final de esta maravillosa historia.**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la Historia Original se llama Sed de Deseo de Diana Palmer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Nueve<strong>_

AL día siguiente evitó a Edward marchándose de compras, pero todavía estaba. allí cuando llegó a su casa. Y también estaba todo lleno de flores.

-Las flores -le dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa. Aquel día estaba guapísimo, vestido de manera informal.

-¿Qué flores? -preguntó nerviosa.

Edward la miró despacio.

-Ya sabes: flores, dulces y serenata. Bella decidió ponerse impertinente.

-¿Y los dulces?

-En tu bañera.

-¿Qué?

-Vete a verlo.

Bella lanzó una rápida mirada a su padre, que trataba de disimular una sonrisa, y subió inmediatamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño. La bañera estaba llena de cajas de bombones de todos los tamaños y las clases imaginables. Se quedó un rato boquiabierta en la puerta. Luego volvió a bajar.

-Pues aún no has visto lo mejor -exclamó Edward.

-¿Es que vas a rondarme? Será mejor para ti que te lleves un paraguas -añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Luego Bella se encerró en el estudio, y no salió hasta que Edward se hubo marchado. Su padre tenía una expresión de lo más extraño.

-Me voy a marchar a un hotel -murmuró Bella cuando se iba a la cama-. No quiero quedarme aquí y convertirme en el blanco de ese hombre. Quizás, si me marcho, vuelva a Charleston y se case de una vez con Tanya.

-Ni pensarlo -le dijo su padre entre risas.

-¿Te apuestas algo? -replicó ella.

-Me apuesto tu regalo de boda. Un Mercedes descapotable.- Bella se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación. ¡Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro! Se encontraba mal. La vista de los bombones le había revuelto el estómago.

Entre suspiros, se puso el camisón y la bata y se sentó a cepillarse el pelo. Fue entonces cuando oyó aquel ruido. Parecía una or questa afinando.

Frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta y escuchó. Volvió a oírlo. Seguramente su padre estaba viendo un concierto por la televisión. Cerró la puerta y volvió al tocador. Acababa dé coger el cepillo otra vez, cuando escuchó claramente los compases de Capricho Español de Rimsky Korsakov en medio de _la _noche, atacados por una espléndida orquesta. Gritó. El cepillo se le cayó de las manos. Aquella orquesta sonaba como si estuviera en la habitación, con ella, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la música no provenía del vestíbulo sino del jardín.

Se precipitó a la ventana, la abrió y salió al balcón. Allí abajo estaba Edward, justo delante del director, y Bella comprobó casi sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, que la Orquesta Sinfónica de Atlanta estaba tocando magníficamente en su jardín.

Edward hizo una reverencia, la sonrió y le lanzó un beso. También él iba vestido de etiqueta y llevaba un violín. Cuando vio que Bella le miraba, se lo puso en el hombro y le hizo una seña al director. La música de fondo se suavizó, y él empezó a tocar. Edward era terrible. Malísimo. Varios miembros de la orquesta, sobre todo los de instrumentos de cuerdas parecían desolados.

-¡Oh, cállate! -gritó.

-Cásate conmigo y me callaré.

-¡Nunca!

-¡Peor lo pones! -amenazó él-. ¡No has oído lo que soy capaz de hacer!

Edward siguió tocando. En todo el vecindario empezaron a en cenderse las luces. Los vecinos de al lado se asomaron a las ventanas.

-¿Qué es ese ruido tan horrible? -gritó alguien. Edward se detuvo con el arco en el aire, y gritó.

-¡Pues le convendrá saber que he estudiado dos años de violín!

-¡Sí! -respondió la voz-. ¡Hasta que su profesor se suicidó! Edward frotó el arco sobre las cuerdas del violín con saña.

-¡Por favor, cállese! -suplicó la voz-. ¡Si es usted el enemigo, me rindo!

-¡No quiero prisioneros! -gritó Edward.

-¡En ese caso, cómprese una armadura! -dijo la voz en tono amenazante.

Bella, al escucharlo, empezó a reírse con todas sus ganas. No podía dar crédito a sus _ojos _ni a sus oídos. Pensó qué diría Tanya si pudiese verle.

-Bueno, ¿te vas a casar conmigo sí o no? -gritó Edward.

-¡Estaré dispuesta a discutirlo! -dijo abrochándose mejor la bata-. Edward, tengo que entrar. ¡Tengo frío!

-Sí, entra. ¡No queremos que al niño le pase nada!

Bella le lanzó una mirada llameante, luego entró y cerró la ventana. Unos minutos después, cuando ya estaba en la cama, toda la casa se llenó con los exquisitos acordes de una sonata de Brahms, en el jardín Y el vecindario. Y luego, se oyó el desagradable ruido de la sirena de la policía.

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana despertó a Bella. Se incorporó y se sentó con un suspiro. Lo recordó todo y se echó a reír. Sólo un loco contrataría a una orquesta sinfónica para que le acompañase en su dramática serenata. Pero un loco encantador. Se levantó. No se encontraba muy bien, y bebió un poco de agua. Luego se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa, y bajó. Edward estaba con su padre en el comedor, tomando el de sayuno. Parecía medio dormido.

Le miró a _los ojos, _y al sonreírle, Edward alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué tal nos encontramos? Bueno, ya veo que hay alguien que no está de muy buen humor esta mañana -respondió Bella besando a su padre en la frente.

-Tú también estarías enfadada si te hubieras pasado la noche en la comisaría -suspiró Edward-. ¿No me das a mí otro beso?. Al fin y al cabo, soy el padre de tu hijo.

-¡No estoy embarazada! -estalló Bella.

-Toma un poco de beicon -le dijo su padre con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole el plato.

Bella tragó saliva y desvió los ojos.

-Como iba diciendo -continuó Edward-, ¿qué pasa con mi beso?

-No puedes rechazarle -observó su padre-. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido arrestado por tu culpa.

Bella miró a su padre indignada.

-Yo no le pedí que se pusiera al pie de la ventana a hacer esos horrorosos ruidos.

-No eran horrorosos -defendió Edward.

-Por supuesto, para un sordo no lo serían -afirmó Bella: Luego sonrió-. Pero en cierta manera era un ruido dulce.

-¿Quieres decir con eso que te vas a casar conmigo?

El padre de Bella carraspeó y se puso de pie.

-Me acabo de acordar de que tengo un compromiso muy importante con una persona -anunció-. Si alguien me llama; volveré por la noche.

-Vas a ser un suegro estupendo -observó Edward.

-Estate bien seguro. A propósito, solo en caso de que haya algo que celebrar, he hecho unas reservas en Chez-Moi para esta noche. ¡Hasta luego!

Chez-Moi era un restaurante muy elegante, espantosamente caro, que estaba en Teachtree Street. Bella miró a Edward.

-Parece muy confiado, ¿verdad? -preguntó intencionadamente.

-Sí, está muy confiado -asintió él-. Es muy triste, pero su confianza es mucho mayor que la mía. ¿No crees que ya ha llegado el momento en que nos debemos sentar para discutir sobre algunas cosas?

Bella estuvo a punto de darle una contestación impertinente, pero se lo pensó mejor al ver la seriedad que había en sus ojos_**. **_Lo que ella estaba empezando a sentir tampoco era ninguna broma.

-De acuerdo -dijo después de un minuto.

Edward la cogió de la mano y la llevó al jardín. Aquel día hacía calor, y los altos robles proyectaban sus grandes sombras. En el centro, una fuente cantaba alegremente.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella. Su mano era grande y muy fuerte.

-¿Vas a casarte conmigo? -preguntó él.

-¿Por qué?, porque puede que esté embarazada?

-Eso-dijo Edward-, probablemente no es más que un sueño imposible. Pero podemos hacerlo real, Bella... Podríamos casarnos y construir una vida juntos.

La abrazó con fuerza.

-Sé que tú crees que todo es sólo por tu dinero. Pero si le preguntas a tu padre, descubrirás que poco a poco, pero con seguridad, estoy saldando la deuda de mi padre. No quiero engañarte, no soy un hombre rico, pero soy ambicioso y resuelto, y tengo proyectos.

Ella le miró indecisa. Edward le acarició la cara.

-Bella si yo fuese pobre, sin un céntimo, y sin esperanzas de llegar a tenerlo, ¿me amarías menos?

Aquello la sorprendió.

-Oh, no -confesó suavemente-. No, no me importaría lo que tuvieras. Nunca me ha importado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes creer que yo te quiero por ti misma? Tampoco me importaría que fueses pobre, daria lo mismo. Si eso te va a convencer, dile a tu padre que te desherede. Luego nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, e intentaremos convertir nuestro banco en el más importante del estado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí -dijo con cierta impaciencia, abrazándola con ansiedad-. Dios mío, ¿es que no lo ves? Eres una mujer inteligente... Bella por el amor de Dios; ¡te amo!

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a ti. Tú me provocaste y me tentaste hasta que yo ya no veía a nadie más que a ti, y yo te he perseguido y no he hecho más que suplicarte, ¡todavía no te has dado cuenta! Bella yo haría lo que hiciera falta para conseguirte; incluso asesinaría. ¿Es que no te dijo nada el recital de, la orquesta? ¡Maldita sea, hasta he cambiado de colonia porque sabía que a ti te gustaba otra! He cambiado mi coche negro por otro rojo. ¡Me he comprado camisas nuevas con cuadros y colores, y también corbatas...!

Bella le tapó la boca. Sonrió amorosamente, parecía que todo empezaba a tener sentido.

-¿Si accedo a casarme contigo, me dejarás seducirte de vez en cuando?

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Y no te reirás de mí si me pongo vestidos extravagantes de vez en cuando?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tanya desaparecerá de escena para siempre?

-Tanya desapareció la misma noche que te conocí. Me enamoré de ti nada más verte; y luego cada vez fue peor. En la fiesta, cuando estábamos bailando, creí por un momento que me volvería loco si no te besaba. ¿Es que crees que yo tengo la costumbre de meter a las mujeres en los armarios?

-No -admitió Bella-. Edd, no tienes por qué tirarlo todo por la borda. No quiero cambiarte. Sólo quiero que me dejes ser yo misma. Si me amas, eso es lo único que importa.

-Muy bien, te amo. ¡Oh; Dios mío, te amo tanto! Aquella noche, después de que habías demostrado esa pasión entre mis brazos, te marchaste con aquel maldito baterista y ni siquiera me miraste.

-¡Y allí estabas tú, besando a Tanya!

-Intentaba olvidarte. Pero no sirvió de nada. Ella estaba pendiente de que no la estropeara el peinado. Pero de todas formas era como si te estuviera besando a ti. Tanya no tiene ni la mitad de pasión que tú, cariño mío.

-Estaba muy asustada aquella noche -confesó Bella-. Yo te quería. Huí con Jacob porque me veía tan débil, que estaba segura de que no iba a poder decirte que no. Jake sólo es un buen amigo.

-Me alegro de saberlo. Y aquella otra noche... ¿cuando me llevaste a la habitación y me sedujiste, estabas tratando de competir con Tanya?

-Sí, creo que sí. Yo creía que nunca sería capaz de hacer eso con un hombre. Pero pensé que ibas a casarte con Tanya, por lo que decías, y aquella única noche contigo era todo lo que yo podía esperar de ti. Quise que fuera una noche que no se borrara de mi recuerdo.

-Y lo conseguiste tremendamente bien. Estas últimas semanas he vivido del recuerdo. Si supieras cómo me sentí cuando llamé a casa al día siguiente para disculparme, para intentar hacerte comprender lo que yo sentía, y mi madre me dijo que te habías marchado... ¡Dios mío! Y después no pude encontrarte. Parecía que nadie sabía dónde se había metido la señorita Dwyer. Estaba a punto de volverme loco cuando tu padre me llamó y me contó la verdad. Hubiese venido aunque hubiera sido de rodillas.

-Me di cuenta en cuanto entraste por la puerta -confesó Bella-. ¿De verdad cambiaste de opinión y decidiste no casarte con Tanya la primera noche que pasé en el lago?

-Sí. Y sobre todo después de que nos besamos dentro del ropero. Al fin y al cabo, ella no me inspiraba el menor sentimiento. Me di cuenta de que en realidad no podía casarme por dinero. Además, tanto mi madre como mi hija no dejaban de alabar tus cualidades todo el tiempo. A propósito, están deseando venir para verte.

-Podías habértelas traído.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero pensé que necesitaríamos tiempo para arreglar este asunto.

Bella le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y le besó en el pecho. Edward dijo con voz ronca:

-Cariño, me estás excitando.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

Le cogió de la mano y le llevó hacia la piscina. Estaba cercada por una valla, y bastante apartada de la casa.

Edward la siguió sin protestar, y Bella cerró bien la verja. Luego se tumbaron sobre el césped.

-Ya te tengo -murmuró ella. Edward la acarició el pelo. -¿Sí?

Rodaron por la hierba besándose y acariciándose. Edward le desabrochó la blusa, y se quedó embelesado contemplando su desnudez. Le besó los pechos, y Bella sintió un furioso estremecimiento.

-No sabes cuánto miedo tenía de que me rechazaras aquella noche.

-Jamás podría haberte rechazado. Te amaba demasiado. Pero después me sentí tremendamente mal por haberme dejado llevar por el corazón en vez de por la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que me odiarías por ello.

Bella le miró asombrada.

-¿Así que por eso actuabas de aquella manera tan extraña?

-Creí que el culpable había sido el vino. Que tú no te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías. En realidad creía que no me amabas. No lo creí hasta que lo pensé más despacio. Entonces recordé lo que me habías dicho unos momentos antes, y lo que me dijiste el día que paseábamos por el bosque, que sólo podrías entregarte por amor y para siempre. Pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya te ha bías marchado. Oh, Dios mío, creí que te había perdido.

La besó con violenta pasión en la boca, estaba sobre ella, sus pieles en contacto, y la estaba pidiendo con su movimiento más, mu cho más. Bella le devolvió el beso con tanta violencia como él se lo había dado.

-Te amo -murmuró él con voz ronca-. Ahora, ¿te casas con migo, o...?

-Sí, me casaré contigo. Hoy, mañana, cuando quieras. Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Que dejes de tocar el violín para siempre!

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, supongo que podremos dejar que alguno de nuestros hijos estudie violín.

Bella le abrazó.

-Sí, cariño. Uno de los niños... Edd, Te amo.

-Bella, bromas aparte. ¿Vamos a tener un hijo?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero es muy posible.

-Si todavía no estás embarazada, siempre podemos intentarlo otra vez.

La besó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te apetece hacer el amor bajo el sol?

-¿Aquí? -dijo Bella mirando a su alrededor.

-Aquí mismo.

Bella le acarició el musculoso pecho, y sintió su inmediata reacción. Él la deseaba desesperadamente. Y ella también. El cuerpo de Edward era como una droga que la hacía perder la cabeza; era como un tormento.

Edward se incorporó y miró sus senos desnudos.

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-Es que podría venir alguien. La criada, el jardinero, papá...

-Y luego dices que yo soy un anticuado -dijo Edward de sabrochándole la cremallera del pantalón-. Si tú misma has cerrado con llave la verja.

-Edd...

Pero él va la estaba besando en los labios, quitándole la ropa con manos ya Bella sintió la caricia del sol en su piel desnuda.

-Tu padre ha dado día libre al servicio, ¿no lo sabías? Y me ha dicho que iba a cerrar la puerta de la calle cuando saliera. Mira a tu alrededor; sólo nos pueden ver los pájaros.

Edward la besó y la acarició con un ritmo casi violento, con salvaje ardor.

-Así -susurró cuando Bella se movió bajo su cuerpo-. ¡Sí, amor mío, sí, sí!

Bella gimió de placer y le llenó de caricias. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio, a través de una niebla de deseo, la intensidad de la pasión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Edward.

-Edward -susurró temblorosa.

Edward se agitó sobre ella.

-He estado demasiado tiempo sin ti.

-Oh, yo también te he echado de menos.

Bella arqueó su cuerpo hacia él, con los ojos ardientes, la cara arrebolada de pasión, sabiendo que aquello era verdadero amor, y no simple placer físico. A Bella le parecía que su cuerpo tenía una voluntad inde pendiente que se igualaba a la del cuerpo de Edward. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que las sensaciones la alejaran de la realidad. Se estremeció y de pronto gritó, sacudida por sucesivas oleadas de placer. Se abrazó a él, le envolvió con sus brazos y Edward completó finalmente aquella anhelante invasión. Edward quería complacerle tal como él la complacía a ella, con sus manos con su boca... Después de todos sus esfuerzos, lanzó un grito agudo y desgarrado que se mezcló con el canto de los pájaros.

Aquella tarde, cuando Charlie Swan volvió a casa, estaban es perándole en el porche completamente vestidos, preparados para la cena en Chez-Moi.

Charlie subió dando saltos por las escaleras, y sonrió al ver el traje de noche de Bella y el de etiqueta de Edward.

-Si me esperan dos minutos, subo yo a vestirme. A propósito, ¿celebramos algo?

Edward le sonrió con la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

-Desde luego que estamos celebrando algo.

-Vamos, saborea tu victoria -dijo Bella-. Di: «ya te lo de cía yo».

Su padre arqueó las cejas.

-¿Quién, yo? Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Tú me metiste en lo de trabajar como cualquier chica, y sabías que Edward no estaba casado. Tú, viejo diablo.

Charlie se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Yo no soy ningún diablo. Edward, ¿te conocía yo antes de que pasara todo esto?

Edward sonrió.

-Bueno, comimos juntos en aquella última reunión de negocios, y usted me estuvo sonsacando la historia de mi vida.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Bella.

-Una semana antes de que tú fueras a trabajar para mamá. Yo no tenía ni idea de que él fuera tu padre por aquella época.

-¡Papá!

-¿Cómo iba a yo a saber que se enamorarían? -preguntó Charlie inocentemente.

Bella suspiró.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no volverás a buscar pareja a nadie.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Espera a que los niños vayan naciendo.

-¡Papá! -gritó Bella.- Pero Charlie ya se había metido en la casa y no la oía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él? - Bella le preguntó a Edward con un suspiro de resignación.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Conozco a una encantadora viuda de mediana edad de Jonesboro, que tiene cuatro hermanas sol teras...

Bella estalló en carcajadas. El sol se escondía tras los robles, y al mirar a Edward a los ojos, vio que él tenía todo lo que podía querer o necesitar en el futuro. Simplemente El deseo de tener un Amor se habia realizado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, este el final de la historia. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en tan grande aventura, a todas las que pusieron la historia en favoritos y alertas, y a todas las que comentaron su sentir al ir leyendo los capitulos, GRACIAS:<strong>

**A mis queridisimas amiguiguis que nunca faltaron sus comentarios: Umee-chan, ExodoOo, Yasmin-cullen, tammyenache, rumpelsinki, bere-cullen, dukesisa, y vico, y a todas las que se fueron uniendo capitulo a capitulo: NorixBella Leon de Masen, luna x dark, kitigirl, aiiide, roxii cullen, conejoazul, mentxuMasen, EmilyNight.206, Roxa CuLiEn Hale, Hanniestorm, afrodita Cullen, Naddy L, krismery, mpgm, Angie Cullen Hale, Twilight all my love 4 ever, , Mariana Yaneth y July. Vix. Swan.**

**Sin embargo no crean que se libran de mi tan facilmente, ohhhh no. Tengo una historia que me ha rondado desde hace mucho, y es en la que estoy trabajando actualmente, no es una Adaptacion es totalmente Original y espero en verdad que les guste. Claro si les parece la publico, si no, bueno ya sera para la proxima, les dejo un fragmento de la historia, a ustedes que fueron sin duda mi mejor recompensa, tienen la exclusiva:**

**"VIDA ROBADA"**

Isabella estaba plenamente enamorada de su esposo, se había casado con el hijo del socio de _su padre_, ambos se amaban perdidamente, eran el uno para el otro, aunque al inicio su amor se vio frustrado por memorias del pasado. Pero Bella no tardo en conquistarlo, para ella Edward era el hombre perfecto, caballeroso, tierno, amoroso y un excelente hombre de negocios, el hombre con el que siempre había soñado y con el que formaría una familia que siempre anhelo, "Su familia".

Cuando a Edward le informaron que la hija del socio de su padre regresaba, inmediatamente pidió ser traslado a otra filial de la empresa, pues él sabía que las cosas con ella saldrían mal, desde niños se habían llevado pésimo, no por él, si no por _ella_, quien era una pequeña salvaje, la cual hacia bromas muy crueles tanto a él como a su pequeña hermana Alice, su ultima broma le costó que la encerraran en un Internado para señoritas en Francia.

Edward estaba convencido que un grupo de monjas no pudieron haber reformado a tan desagradable monstruito. Sin embargo en cuanto la vio se sorprendió, si de pequeña era hermosa, ahora a sus 21 años era una Diosa, su cuerpo mostraba unas curvas de infarto y la elegancia en que se movía, hipnotizaba a todo el género masculino. Después de 2 meses Edward descubrió que la pequeña diablilla había cambiado, _era otra persona_ o simplemente las monjas habian hecho un excelente trabajo. Edward se enamoro perdidamente de ella y después de 10 meses se casaron. Ahora no cabían de felicidad, tras el matrimonio de la joven pareja los lazos se estrecharon mas y era de esperar que la empresa de Swans Logistic se fusionara con la empresa Cullen's Aer.

Pero hacia 2 semanas que su bella esposa se notaba angustiada, estaba distraída y excesivamente nerviosa, tan solo escuchar el timbre del teléfono la exaltaba.

Edward entro a su recamara y vio a su mujer parada frente a la ventana con su mirada perdida absorta en sus pensamientos, silenciosamente se acerco a ella, paso sus brazos por la cintura y pego su pecho a la espalda de ella, le dio un suave beso a su cuello y rozando su nariz sobre el hueco del cuello le comento:

-Amor, esta noche vendrá mi padre y Alice a cenar, Charlie propuso que hoy se determinara la fecha para el anuncio de la fusión de Cullen's Aer y Swan's Logistic. Te parece bien?- Aunque la empresa fuera de Charlie gracias a la herencia de _su madre_ Bella contaba con el 50 % de las Acciones por lo que a final de cuentas ella era la que tomaba la decisión final.

Bella sin moverse, solo asintió. Edward lentamente la volteo quedando enfrente de ella, suspiro y continúo diciendo.

-Amor sucede algo?, últimamente te siento muy lejana, que te preocupa? O he hecho algo que te ha molestado? Interrogo, con un deje de angustia en su voz.

Bella negó con la cabeza, le dio una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, recostó su cabeza en su pecho, y lo abrazo fuertemente, aferrándose a él, y queriendo detener el tiempo, para que nada ni nadie los separara. Levanto lentamente su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: No, Cariño, no has hecho nada, perdóname por preocuparte, estoy pensando en la Fusión de las 2 empresas, son muchas decisiones que debo de tomar y no sé, estoy solo… pensando en estrategias que nos puedan beneficiar…- Mintió. _Una mentira más_ pensó Bella.

Edward la separo un poco de sí, la beso fervientemente, como diciéndole que no tenia de que preocuparse, él estaba para ella y juntos resolverían todo. Bella le respondió de igual manera, pero el beso de ella, era un beso desesperado, reclamaba posesión, y mostraba desesperación. Edward termino el beso, la abrazo y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Bella.

-Espero que sea solo eso, por un momento pensé que te habías arrepentido de casarte conmigo.

- Tonto, por supuesto que no- Bella acuno su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente.- Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, Te amo, Eres el Amor de Mi Vida, y todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, porque desde que entraste a Mi Vida, Mi mundo dejo de existir para formar parte del tuyo. El único que probablemente se arrepienta seas tú.- Bajo su cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo.

- Yo? Por Dios Amor!, si me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, al haberme aceptado has hecho realidad el más grande de todos mis sueños, verte en mis brazos diciéndome Te Amo. Algo que siempre soñé desde el día en que te conocí, cuando tenías 8 años, Recuerdas?... aunque al principio tú me odiaras.

Bella sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos. _Siempre la amo, no la ha olvidado y cómo? Si yo se la recuerdo, No me ama a mi, la ama a ella._

-Preciosa iré al despacho tengo que hacer una llamada a mi padre, en cuanto termine, vengo para tomar un Baño juntos, te parece?

-Claro, te espero.

Edward salió de la habitación e inmediatamente sonó el celular de Bella. Bella ya sabía quién era, era quien la había estado molestando desde hace 2 semanas, 2 semanas en que su felicidad se vio truncada al recibir la noticia que desmorono el castillo de naipes que ella misma había levantado. Y con ello perdería lo que más había añorado. No quería contestarle, pero ya no tenía otra opción.

-Aló.

-Vaya! Hasta que la Sra. Cullen se decide en tomar mi llamada. Señora Cullen!, Te queda muy grande ese apellido, ¿ No crees, Bella?, Bueno claro que no es tuyo, ahora es _**mío**_.

Claro que era de ella, como todo lo que había en esa casa, absolutamente TODO. Isabella Lefevre y Vanessa Swan se conocieron en el internado de Francia. Año y medio atras Bella y Vanessa tuvieron un accidente, Bella creyo que su amiga había muerto, por lo que tomo las credenciales de Vanessa y dejo las suyas en el lugar del accidente. Bella y Vanessa extrañamente se parecían, pero con unos ligeros cambios bien podría hacerse pasar por Vanessa Swan, cuando algunos amigos la confundieron con ella, no dudo en dirigirse a la Casa de los Swan pues ella no tenia donde ir, siendo huérfana desde recién nacida, quería experimentar lo que era tener una familia, pero lamentablemente Vanessa había dejado una estela de dolor cuando se marcho, por lo que el recibimiento no fue muy bueno.

Ahora, Vanessa Swan habia vuelto y reclama su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece? Vale la pena?<strong> **Ustedes son las que decidan si publico la historia o no?** La Idea Original es de una novela mexicana con el mismo titulo, pero la trama es mia, completita, es una historia donde apareceran la mayoria de todos los personajes de crepusculo. Es una historia Edward& Bella. Vanessa es la mala, y vaya que muy mala. **Que dicen? la publico ?**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
